The Gift Of Life
by Rocks-my-socks
Summary: Coronation Street On New Years day 1992 Jim and Liz lost their baby girl just hours after she was brought in to the world. But what if there had been a different fate for Baby Katie? What if she had been given the gift of life?
1. Welcome To The McDonald Family

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me

Revised: Tuesday 28th December 2010

**The Gift of Life**

**Chapter 1**

Yes, she had been scared for her daughter for awhile, but now at long last, Elizabeth McDonald found her fears unfounded. Her little one had strength in her. Where she got it from, Liz was never going to know. But she was so glad she did have it. She did not know what she would have done if she had not pulled through... if she had.

"I can't wait to get you out of the hospital sweet heart. You, me and daddy are going to have such fun Katherine, " she said as the door to the intensive care unit open end to revealed her husband Jim.

"Look who's come to see us?" Elizabeth smiled down on her tiny new daughter.

Jim laughed. How wife was so happy. That was all he had ever wanted for his Lizzy deep down. He knew she had wanted a daughter more than anything. And if he was honest with himself he felt as if there had been something missing as well.

"How's our princess?" he asked as he kissed her head and moved round to the other side of the crib so he was going to be able to access her more easily.

"Out of the danger at last. The doctors have said she may be a 'special needs baby', but we can handle that I think…"

"As long as my baby girl is breathing, I don't care how many needs she had. I'll care for them all." said the emotional Irishman.

"Who would have thought it? Me and you. A new baby at our age." she said. "It's been eighteen year since I had the twins." she remembered as she stroked Katie's soft blonde hair.

"I know." he said though he wasn't really listening. "She's a little miracle."

"I am not going to argue with that." said the exhausted mother. "Our little miracle."

Seeing how tired she was, Jim crossed back to the other side the crib again and took her in his arms. "She's not the only one who needs sleep you know."

"I couldn't, not when she was so - I don't want to think about it."

For a minute it had been so touch or go whether there little girl had survived and it had petrified her, and him, they had both been so scared. She had become so precious to the in such a small space of time...

"Well we don't have to worry over that. She's a fighter Lizzy and she is going to come home with us in just a few days," he promised. "Go get some rest. If there's any change I'll come wake yer." he said to her pressing another kissed to her brow.

"Alright." she said as she kissed Katie's head and then Jim's lips before yawning. "I guess I am a little tired." she said as she headed up to her bed. She needed sleep. He was right.

Stroking Katherine's head he didn't believe he had a daughter. After all the time… two sons, a girl, a beautiful wife. What more did any man need.

At her father's touch the little girls blue eyes opened wide.

"Hello lass." he said and the pale baby looked around with curiosity though at the person above her.

"I'm your daddy. Yes I am." he said to her

He could have sworn in that moment she smiled up at him as if to say 'I know'.

"You're a right little bobby dazzler." he said as he pulled her baby blanket over her. He wasn't going to let anything going to let anything go wrong, or anyone hurt her, not ever and god help the boy who looked at her the wrong way…

No other man was ever going to be allowed to touch his little girl. Except maybe his sons. Maybe…

She was special…

"How's she doing today then; shall we check you over little missy?" said a nurse as she came in to the care unit. "You must be Katherine's father, I wasn't there yesterday when she arrived but I sat with your wife for a bit this morning." she introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you." he said but his eyes didn't stray from the wide eyed baby.

"You must be proud." She said smiling. These were the moments that made the job worthwhile.

"Yer can't understand how much. We already have sons but - I can't remember feeling like this when they were born, but it were a while ago." however Jim knew he was never going to forget a minute, not of his daughters day.

"Well, why don't we see if you can hold her?" she asked.

"Liz would kill me. Let's do it." he said cheekily.

"Right then," she said as she began examining the McDonalds baby.

"Good strong heart beat today, it's says she feed well this morning in her notes. Looks like yesterday was a false alarm doesn't it?" She said to him. "Now go on _dad_. Pick her up." the nurse encouraged.

Jim did as she was told without a second thought.

So far, Katherine had been by herself a lot except when the doctor's had been seeing to her and this had unnerved her father.

When they had had the twins, Liz and Jim had held as soon as they had been born, but when they had taken Katie away from them yesterday, he had been so sure they had lost her. And he had not wanted her to be on her own. Not when she had been so tiny... poor wee mite must have been scared.

Gurgling and relaxing in to what would soon be the familiar arms of her father, Katherine shut her eyes and fell back sleep.

"She is so perfect." he said as he dropped kisses in to her thin layer of blonde hair. He had not been so happy in such a very long time...

_One week later_

The residents of Coronation Street came out of their houses to welcome their friends and their new baby home.

"Welcome back, oh Liz!" said Deirdre.

"Thank you." said the new mum as she got the car which she had been brought back in and gave her a hug.

"How are you all?" her best friend asked.

"We're great. Katie's much better." she said as she watched, proud as punch as her husband got their baby out.

"Oh she is beautiful Jim!" cooed Bet.

"So she is." he said as he kissed her again.

The freezing January weather surrounded them and the concerned father was worried his daughter was going to get cold. He was never going to let her get cold. Not till she was a bit bigger at least. "I'm going to get her inside in to the warm." he said as he gazed adoringly at his wife.

"I'm coming too, I need to get some sleep." she said following him in, "catch up with you girls later." she said as her husband escorted her in before he went back to get her bags. He was so glad to have his girl's home...

"Ladies." Jim said as he went in to no 11, passing by Bet and Deirdre.

\/\/\/

Together, Steve and Andy raced down to meet their mother, father and sister from hospital.

"Mum, how you doing," said Andy as he gave her a hug.

"On top of the world." she said to her.

"Mum she's beautiful." said Steve as he looked at the bundle in his father's arms. As Steve reached out to take her from his dad Jim pulled back.

"Not yet." said Jim. He wasn't going to let her out of his arms yet. Except maybe to Elizabeth, if she wanted a cuddle but he wanted to hold the little 'un close too.

Just for five more minutes… she had to get used to being at home first before she was used as a substitute pass the parcel.

Two days later and Liz felt better than she had when she had got home. There was something about your own house that nothing else could beat.

Waking up next to Jim, she heard her daughter stir at the bottom of their bed in her basinet.

"Good morning, my darling little Katie." she said as she got up and took her downstairs. She had only had her nine days ago and yet she had taken over both her parents life. New born's she found had a habit of doing that. She knew when she had had the twins they had done it.

"Are you going to have a feed before your brothers and daddy comes down, are you?" Elizabeth said as she begun nursing her child.

So far her daughter had proved to be a very relaxed baby. She went with the flow and only really cried when she needed something. And even then it wasn't too loud. No, she had slotted into their lives well. Liz thought perfectly.

Cradling her baby felt so good. Liz had begun to give up hope she and her husband was ever going to have another child. How wrong she had been. But Katie would be the last... there was going to be no little sibling for her.

"You two are up early." she heard as Andy came in to the room.

"Yeah, she was stirring and if I hadn't got up with her she would have only woken your father and he did the night feed, well he got up with us any way. He's been so good with you, hasn't he?" Liz said to her daughter.

"Maybe he needed a daughter. He wasn't too good with his sons when we were young, was he?" Andy said in a bitter manor.

"He was young, in the army. He's so much more settled now." said Elizabeth proudly. It was twenty years in two since they had met and fell in love.

"Doesn't make him good with me and Steve now either." Andy shrugged. He loved his dad, and he wanted to do Jim proud but… his father was not the easiest man to get along with. His sister was going to find that one out for herself no doubt when she was older.

"He does try." said Liz. She knew her husband was not the best father in the world by a long shot and she was not blind to his faults...

"Perhaps," said Andy as he kissed both the McDonald girls. "Have a good day!" he said as he went off to college.

Going out into the hall, he saw Steve had got up too.

"Going to look for a job today?" he said to the less responsible of the two twins.

"No I'm going to go see Vicky," he said .

"Oh no you're not." a voice said from upstairs.

"Git." Steve said as he realized older of the two twins had seen their father coming down and had set him right up, yet he guessed he had just walked straight into it blindly, and if it had been the other way round he wouldn't have done it any different. Fair play was fair play.

"Bye guys." said Andy as the door shut on the living room which Steve and Jim both walked in too.

"And how are the ladies of the house hold this morning?" asked Jim as he looked as proudly at him wife and new born child.

"Hungry." she said as she looked down on the still feeding baby.

"Mum can't you two go do that elsewhere, I'm trying to have my breakie here." said Steve.

"You go elsewhere, me and Katie were here first and I am not going to disturb your sister." she said.

"Cup of tea love?" Jim asked.

"Yes please darlin'," Elizabeth said.

"Me two dad."

"Son, when you get yourself a job, then I will make you cup of tea." Jim said as he walked in to the relatively small kitchen.

Laughing softly at her son and husband antics Liz looked down at her baby.

"Aren't they stupid, that daddy and brother of yours." she said speaking to Katie as if she understood every word she was saying to her.

It was presently that Katie stopped drinking and laid back in to yet another of her peaceful, sleepy dozes.

Steve couldn't see the attractions of having a sister, well not yet. When he was older maybe he would but as far as he could see all Katie did was burp, fart, eat and sleep.

God how he envied her.

Winding Katie, Liz walked to the kitchen to her husband who had just got the tea bag out her cup.

"Now I remember the true meaning of tiredness." She said as he she yawned.

"So do I, so do I." he said matching her with his own and laughing as he did so.

"I can't wait till she goes through the night - then things really were going to be good." From what she was able to remember the boys had begun to go through that when they had when they were five or so months. But then every child was different wasn't it? Maybe, and with any luck, she would begin to do so a bit sooner.

"What are we going to do today then?" she asked.

"Kev Rang this morning." he said almost mournfully. "Sweet heart his paying time and a half and we need the cash now we have a little one to feed again especially now you've left work for a bit to look after our wee lass." he said to her.

"I know but - Jim not today please! We only just got her home two nights ago…"

"You'll be ok!" he promised her as he watched his wife wind his baby. She was a natural at it.

"But I want the next few days to be about us so badly. Me, you and the kids." she said.

"And they will be. I am going to make sure of it. I'll tell Kevin I'll only work till lunch ok. He's got a little girl. He'll understand." he said and kissed both his girls. "You two and the twins are the only ones who matter to me in this world, you so are." He said to her. "And I need ter look after all of yer. And I need to go to work to do that love."

She nodded understanding. Both of them had had affairs in the past. Both of them had hurt one another. But maybe now that was going to change because as they held their girl between them she couldn't imagine wanting any other man. Any other love. She just hoped he felt the same about her, because if not then he was going to break her heart.

/\/\/\

Bet and Deirdre could stay away no longer.

"We had to come and see you both check how you both were doing." said Bet to Liz, as she gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I don't mind I think I am quite glad of the company. Jim had to go do some over time though he said he is going to be home by lunch time." she told her best friend as she led them in to the living room.

"How is Katherine?" asked Deirdre.

"She's wonderful," she said and as her friend mentioned her girl's name, she went over to the Moses basket where her daughter was.

"Katherine, are you going to wake up for your aunties?" said softly Liz as she stroked her daughters check.

Nothing. It was freezing cold.

Not even a stir.

"Katie?" said Liz panicking as she picked her daughter up gently.

Still nothing.

"Bet, go get Jim. Please, get Jim." she said to her, he would know what to do surely.

_Please review!_


	2. Back to Hospital

Chapter 2

Jim had been having a nice day till he had seen none of his wife's best friends run over to the garage looking for him.

Bet seemed to have had a terrible shock.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Jim, its Katherine, you have to come quick." for the caring and warm father that was all he had to hear. If she was in trouble her had to be there. Not even bothering to look for Kevins permission he tore off over the road to his house.

"Where's Jim going?" asked Kevin as he came out from round the back.

"It's Katherine. I think something happen to her. Liz asked me to get him for her."

"Fair enough." he said to her. If something had happened to Rosie he would want to be with her. He hoped she was ok.

-----

Having taken off his work overalls outside the door, so he was just in his clean jeans and t-shirt as quick as he had been able to, Jim got in to number eleven in record time. Please… he thought. Don't take her now…not when she had made it home. She had to live.

As he run in to there living room, the first thing he saw was his wife crying over their baby girl's seemingly lifeless body.

Taking the infant from Liz as quick as he could he knew he had to do some thing. He would not just let his wee girl go, not when she had been fighting for life for so long.

"Katherine?" he asked. "Come on Katie, it's your daddy. Sweetheart wake up." he said as his hand moved to her tiny chest. Never before had he felt such fear. He wouldn't let her go, if he lost her she was never going to forgive himself. Pressing gently down on her chest, not so much to hurt her, never to hurt her, just to get the air moving through her, he prayed to god it worked.

Wake up baby.

The next thing he heard was music to his ears, Katherine was crying. He had got her back.

"Thank you baby, thank yer." he said as he held her close. Liz who had been convinced she had lost her child, let out a shriek of joy.

"Jim." she cried as she walked over to join her husband and daughter in their tears, and he more than willingly held her close to him.

"We have to get her back to Weathy general I think love, just for a check up yes?" he said to her and she nodded.

"why don't I take her one my own?" suggested Jim. Liz was exhausted and an emotional wreck already. The last thing she needed was to go back in to the hospital they had brought their baby back from just two days ago.

"If you thinks its best." she nodded, as she leant gently in to him, looking at Katie's tiny screwed up grace. As long as the girl was with her father then she was going to be ok, wasn't she? So far he had kept true to his promise, about being a more hands on parent and she had to say he was doing great from some one who had found it so hard when they had had the twins first time around.. She remembered when they had been talking when she had been pregnant and he had told her how much he had wanted to be their for her so much more when the twins had been young and yet with his job there had just been no time. This time he had plenty.

"Just rest, I'll come back for you later if you want, I will." he said as he moved to get his daughter's pink blanket and Liz helped him wrapped her up.

"Come on then my wee lass." he said to her, but before he and Katie left he turned to his wife's friends and simply said to them "Look after her," god knows some one had too.

"We'll stay as long as se needs us, don't worry Jim. Go." said Deirdre as she put her arm round a shaken Elizabeth. Why had that happened? She had been fine when Liz had put her down. It had just been five minutes so she had been able to get going on the house work that had been building up whilst she had been in hospital and she had to get it done then because Jim wouldn't let her do anything but rest when he was home.

Thank god he had been so close. If he had been further away god knows what would have happened to there little daughter.

----

Jim had hoped to never have to see his infant girl in a incubator again but just two days after she had been let out of one, she was back in and this time she was not laying quiet, but screaming out for her father or mother to come and comfort her.

Ever since they had got her home, it had been very rare even when she had been sleeping for Katie to be put down. Every one had been making such a fuss of her, wanting to give her comfort and smoother her with love and affection but now he had been told he was not aloud to hold her, only touch her through the little hand holes. It wasn't enough, not for either of them. For the past two nights, she had slept in his arms, he had held her…now that had been taken from them both. It hurt…

"Come on Katherine." he begged her. He couldn't stand seeing the child so distressed. "Shh sweet heart, I am here." he promised her.

"Please, let me give her a hug, just for a minute. Let me settle her." he said to one of the nurses tending his daughter's illness, what ever she had. "She needs me."

"I am sorry sir, but she is wired up to the machine now and we can't risk it being knocked out of place just yet." she said pitying the father who obviously just wanted his little one in his arms so much.

He was glad he had not brought Elizabeth; in the state she had been in when she had got to the house it would have just served to upset his wife further. She had just given birth. She needed rest.

"Mr McDonald." he heard a deep male voice come in to the room. This was the part of the job he hated. telling parents there new born were so severely ill. "It would seem after analysis's of Katherine's results, that she has meningitis. "

Jim felt as if he might collapse. Meningitis? His little girl… no…..it couldn't be true. It just couldn't be.

-

At two in the morning, Jim got back. He had to change, tell the others what was going on and then get up the hospital again. He didn't want to lose her., not for a minute. When she had been at home it had seemed to him Katherine had begun to grow in size in to a healthy baby but when she had gone back in early that day. she looked so tiny all over again and it had really unnerved him.

Opening the door to his home, Jim went in to find the twins, their mother and Bet, as well as Deirdre were all up, though probably only cause they had been so dosed up on caffeine.

As she saw her husband return, Liz jumped up a nd run in to his arms. "How is she?" asked the scared mother.

"Hanging on in there as ever." he promised and he looked at his sons who looked as pale as their mother, it must have been a shock for the lads to find there sister so ill, because when they both gone out she had been fine. Jim reminded himself in those moments he had two sons who needed him there for them, not just a daughter. No matter what they said…

"What have the doctors said dad." asked Andy as he looked at him. Bet and Deirdre were listening to him as closely as the members of his own family were. They were true friends.

"I want your mother to sit down first." he said as he guided Liz to the sofa where she sat down as she had been told too. Any thing to find out what was going on with her baby sooner.

"Now it sounds worst than it is." he said to her, "I want you to understand that. They've caught t in the early stages so there is only a tiny chance she won't recover, and a ninety percent chance she will."

"Jim, stop with the sugar coating. What's wrong with our child?" asked Liz bluntly.

"She's got meningitis." he sighed and she begun shaking her head in denial and he heard the other two women in the room bit back gaps. "but listen to me love. They have caught it in the very first stages, she will get better." he said reminding her of what he had just said.

But Elizabeth was distraught.

"Jim, why her? Why us? Why can't she just be ok?" she asked and wrapping his arms round her and laying back against the sofa he shook his head and felt tears come to his eyes. That was a question he didn't have an answer too.

"I wish I knew love." he said. He really did.

He knew it was cruel, but he didn't know if he could bear to go back to his daughter, it wasn't her fault she had got so sick and she shouldn't bee left alone. But her crying was going to aught him forever. All she had wanted was to be picked up and given a cuddle. She needed him to be strong for her, but he didn't know if he could be.

"When aware you going back in dad?" asked Steve..

"After I get a bite to eat and shower." he told them. Or just showered. How could he eat right now?

"Want me and Andy to come in with you?" he asked knowing his father was struggling to keep it together. He had never seen him so distraught before.

"Not unless you want too." he said to the boys as he looked back to Liz. "Do you want to come?"

"Yeah." She said to him. "I'm going to get ready. Why don't you two get off?" she turned to her friends. "The boys don't need sitters and Deirdre, don't you need to get back to Tracy."

"She's with ken tonight, but I guess I might if your sure." She said and Liz nodded, before seeing her and Bet out.

With in half an hour the twins and their parents were backoff up the hospital to be with Katie.

As the got to the intensive care unit Katie seemed to have clamed herself down from her crying at last, and as her father familiar touch reached out for her she shut her eyes sleepily. It had been a very trying day for all of them, her included.

Putting his other hand over her tiny one, Jim try too lull his daughter to a complete slumber. If she was in any pain god forbid that way she was not going to fell it if she was asleep. Wrapping her finger weakly round his Steven saw her hand was so tiny it didn't even stretch all the way round. Till now he had not really looked at her. He felt bad about that now.

"Go to sleep Katherine." whispered Jim as Liz leant in to him praying that they were going to be strong enough to pull her through this.

The next week were going to be hard.

"She's so tiny." Liz said. It was as if she had never seen her before. So she had noticed it too, thought Jim remembering what he had thought when she had gone in there too.

"What treatment is she going to have to have dad?" asked Andy. Just like the rest of them he just wanted her home.

"Well, they said they were going to have to put her on a set of drugs and then if they don't work another … I didn't follow it all but I don't like the amount of drugs they had to use. What if her body can't take it?" he worried for her.

"They're doctors Jim." said Liz. "They have to do what's best for her." she said.

"I know, I know. I just want to make it better for her and I would if I could." rather him than her, he had lived his life. She was so young. She was a baby. She was his baby.

_Please don't take her god…_

"I know you would." said Liz as she looked at her husband proudly. He had done all he could and yet he was so eager to do more. What she would do with out him, she some times wondered. Then she shut the thoughts away. She didn't want to think on what she would do without him. They were together, and they always would be. He was so important to her.

They had a few long weeks ahead of them, and they'd get through them together as they always did.


	3. Recovery

Chapter 5

"Kevin." said Jim as he went to the garage.

"How you doing mate?" he asked, not as an employer, but as a friend and a fellow father.

How was he? He was hurting for his daughter and he had never been more deeply upset.

"Surviving." he said simply. It wasn't a lie, but he had nothing more optimistic to say in these dark days. "Kevin, I think I am going to have to put my notice in. I have to be there for Lizzy unconditionally right now and Katherine too."

"How is she bearing up, Katherine?" he asked solemnly.

"Hanging on," sighed the father who felt such grief at what she was going through, the medicine was working but slowly. It might take three or four weeks till she was well enough to return to the street with her mum and her dad.

"Good." said Kevin. "Well it'd be a shame to lose you, you're a good mechanic. I can hold the job if yuu like and just get cover till you think you can return." said Kevin. He would much rather do it than let him go completely. Workers like him didn't come along often.

Jim smiled. Yes he wanted that. "Could yer?"

"Course." he said to him.

"Thank you." he said simply.

"Your going through a rough patch and I am not one to kick a man when he's down on his luck.." Kevin stated.

"Well maybe it might just turn around for us soon." suggested Jim. Such an act of kindness from his boss had touched him when he had been so down.

"I hope so mate, your deserve a bit of it, as does your little 'un." he said, "Don't worry about coming back too soon. Just worry about getting that baby of yours well again."

Smiling gratefully Jim did as he said and went off home to get Liz so that they could head up the hospital.

How couldn't he want to get his little girl out of there? His life at the moment consisted of comforting his wife, visiting his daughter and trying and failing to keep up with both of his son's antics. It was so much easier with Andy cause he was at school but he never knew what Steven was up to because he had no energy left a lot of the time to find out.

Katherine in time got a lot more used to her father than any other member of her family, even her mother. Liz was still so tired from the birth as it felt to her she had had no time to recover from it and she was just so emotionally drained all of the time. Some times she was just in no fit state to see the little girl.

Jim though as much as he had wanted to at times had not yet lost control once since the baby had been born and he had kept his wild temper in check. This was no time to go off in a rage. He had to think of the others.

He had no other choice.

A week slowly passed since she had gone back in and Liz was sick of the glances as she went down the road. Sick of people asking how she was. Sick of people wondering if her child was going or live or die. She didn't want or need sympathy. Surely if she was going to she would have given up by now. Katherine wanted to live.

And as slowly as it was Katherine was improving, the drugs were working.

"She's doing better than we hoped and she is reacting well to the treatment," said the nurse. "If she keeps it up, only two more weeks till she can go home for good hopefully. though her progress will have to be monitored very carefully." she said.

"Why?" asked Liz as she sat with her child.

"Well it is a very rare thing for one so small as Katie to get meningitis and then not have side affects. Her hearing could be affected, or her sight. Possible her hand eye coordination skills. How ever many of these things an be dealt with and for the most part she should be able to lead a very normal life." she said hopefully.

"Good, after what she put up with in just these past seventeen days has been enough suffering for any baby. I've hated it." she said and then he realized she was talking as if they were out of the woods but she knew they were not yet.

"No, she shouldn't be as affected too much and I am sure she is going got be just fine. She has a very loving family round her too from what I have seen." she said.

Liz nodded. But did she really? Just before she had found out she had been pregnant she and her husband had been on the verge off separation. It hadn't always been as strong as it was right now, their marriage.

"For the most part." muttered the loving mother as she looked at her,

"How long till me and Jim can give her a cuddle?" she asked. She hadn't held her daughter in so long and it was beginning to really hurt her. She was worried the bond they'd built up when she had been home was going to break.

"Not too long at all now. I'd say maybe two days. Her progress is good. She is a damn good fighter. She has some inner strength in her." she said as the door to the intensive care unit opened to show the three men of Liz's family.

"Two days till we can hold her again." was the first thing she said to her husband and sons.

It was then Katie stirred.

"I swear that girl has radar for when we come to see her." said Andy as he went round the other side of the crib with his brother to their mum and dad.

"Hey sis," he said to her smiling as she looked up curiously at him.

Steve matched her curiosity of him with his own of her. As the one who had spent leas with hert, and there fore had bonded least with his sister was still nervous about the baby as if she was going to turn in to a monster at any minute, but she wasn't. She was just a baby.

"There doesn't even really look as if there is any thing wrong with her any more." he said pensively. It was true. On the outside she was looking much better than she had the day her father had saved her life.

"I know, maybe she's just faking." teased Andy at his brothers remark who let out a small sigh… he wished she was. Then they could take her home.

He may not be easy around her, but Steve did love his sister and it was as hard on him as the other three members of the family to have her in that incubator.

There was some thing in her eyes as she looked at him, and it made him feel warm, tenderness for her. Love…

At long last, Katherine just as the nurses and doctors had predicted, was home.

Looking round the setting she had been taken so mercilessly, she was enjoying the new colors, where the hospital had been so dull.

Liz felt as if she could breath again or now at least. Things were going to be ok.

"Kevin said I can still take all the time I need, so its up to you when I go back." said Jim as he came out of the kitchen with a cup if tea for both he and his wife.

"Good, because I don't think I like the idea of being left alone with her. Not just yet." she admitted. "Do you think -" she said before breaking off in a sigh.

"What?" he asked as she put her head on his shoulder.

"Well that her being ill was my fault. maybe I did some thing wrong. " she sighed. She didn't see how her daughter could of got it. All she had down was put her down for five minutes. She wasn't cold. She had been wrapped in her blanket, Liz had made sure. She had changed her and she had feed that morning. Not too well, but babies had off mornings didn't they? She hadn't thought a lot of it, though thinking back she had been a bit floppy, even Steve had said it that morning. Liz had thought she was just tired and needed sleep.

"No!" said Jim. "You heard whatthe doctors said. It could have been any where she had got it. But it was not your fault. You could not have neither prevented, nor brought this on. Just one of those things that happen," he shrugged.

"I know, but -"

"No. No buts. Relax Liz. The five off us are going to be fine now." Jim said to her and she nodded. She was going to be ok.

At ten, for they had got home early, so they could just settle, Liz realized they were out of milk.

"I'm just going to pop down to the shop." she said as she picked up her daughter, whilst speaking to Jim. "I'm going to take the little one with me." she said releasing she was going to be ok to take her out by herself, it was just staying home alone with her daughter she was nervous about.

"Ok love." he shouted down the stairs to her and Liz went out.

Getting in to the Kabin shop Liz was glad to see all her friends were there as she thought they would be, as usual gossiping.

Rita, Emily, Deirdre, Bet and Blanche all turned we when they heard the door open just to see who it as and broke in to smiles as they saw the infant and her mother.

"You never said she was coming home today!" said Rita.

"Yeah well I think we wanted it to be quiet till wee settled, but I couldn't resist bringing her down to met all her new aunties " she said to the girls.

"Aww, so she's ok now?" asked Rita.

"Yup, we're in the clear." she said as she cradled her baby tightly. She had been waiting for the day when she had been able to say that for so long. Now it had come she was not sure she was quite able to believe it.

"Jim must be ecstatic," commented Bet,

"Oh he is. We all are. The twins couldn't believe it when we brought her in this morning. We hadn't even told them she was coming home so I think it was a nice surprise for them both. Andy wanted to take the day off." she said as she got the bottle of milk she had needed for her tea.

"I'm so pleased for you. For all of you." said Deirdre.

"Not as pleased as we are." she said. "I'm so cuffed." she said as she looked on her daughters face. How could she have ever thought about abortion some thing so precious? The nurse when she had had the twins had been right. Nature's way of giving you nine months to grow to love the child really did work.

-----------

"Come on Elizabeth. Come to bed." said Jim as he got in to his side of the bed and waited for her to join him. Liz who had just settled their youngest in to the crib at the end of the bed. She didn't feel comfortable leaving her there. What if something happen and she didn't hear. No, she wasn't going to sleep if the girl was on her own

Jim watched as his wife smoothly re-lifted there daughter and placed her in the middle of there own bed gently.

"I can't stand the thought off her being in the crib, not to night." she said as she laid down next to her child and husband sleepily.

Jim smiled. He had been feeling just the same, but he had tried to hid it cause he was a man and every thing, but maybe he was more weak because he had been unable to speak out.

"I think that is a very good idea." he said as he leant over there daughter who was sleeping to kiss his wife before kissing his little girl.

"Night, night lass," he said and the turning off the bedside lamp the three of them feel in to deep sleeps reassured by the other two presence.

Days pasted and every thing went as smooth as had been hoped when Katie had left the hospital for the second time. The days turned to weeks, and then to months and soon Katie was hitting the three months stage.

By this time she had changed a lot since when she had been born.

She was a healthy little girl with rosy cheeks, and bright blue eyes. Having taken on a lot more of her fathers coloring than her mothers, which had been the opposite to her elder brothers, she had dark hair, which was just beginning to go curly at the end like her mums. Of course her parents thought she was the most beautiful child ever born as all mums and dads did.

The twins begun to get better with her as the days passed, and sharing there mum and dad wasn't so bad. It meant they had more time to sneak around and not get caught as they so would have been before they had had a sister.

Life had changed a lot for all the members of the house hold, but that wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

In spirit and personality, Katie was a pretty well behaved baby who just liked to look round a lot and take every thing in as much as she could. The world was a big and new exciting place. It was rare she cried unless she was on her own for a long amount off time but that not often if ever at all happened.

Liz had gotten used to not going to work quickly, and it had been a month after that Katie had been let out that she finally got her confidence up enough to let her husband return to work. But all in all, after that first month things were starting to look up.


	4. Why The Twin's Shouldn't Babysit

Chapter 7

Liz looked at her husband. She didn't know. she really didn't. It might be a good idea. But she had never left Katie since she had been home unless she had been with Jim.

"It is just a meal with some friends Elizabeth" he said as she held Katie. "She is going to be ok for a few hours."

"But - she is so young." she said as she kissed her baby on the head.

"She is four months old now. We haven't been out since she had been born," he said. "We need a bit of time out, just you and me, come on." He said encouraging her to go with him for the night.

"But what if she needs me?"

"She will have her brothers, I've cleared it with them,." He said. She didn't know.

"I'll think on it."

Deep down she sighed. He was right. It would be nice to have a bit of time out with out the kids there constantly. Even though they were together some times it didn't feel like it cos they were fussing over Katie, or talking to the boys.

She hadn't really paid her marriage a lot of attention. He might be feeling neglected she thought to herself.

And Jim had been great. He had been there for her and there daughter so much. A bit of time with here friends would do them good. And it'd be for just a few hours.

A few drinks, some adult conversation. She might even enjoy it, she smiled to herself.

He was right. They deserved a night out.

-

"Will you stop worrying for once in your life women?" Jim asked his wife. "We are going out for a meal with our friends and our son s are going to baby sit. Andy and Steve love their sister and she is going to be fine with them. Relax." he said as he kissed her shoulder from behind as she looked in her mirror.

Nodding, Liz tried to see it like that but it was still upsetting her , leaving her daughter in the care of her sons.,.

What was she on about? They were eighteen,. They were going to be able to take good care of her. They would die than rather lose there sister after all they had been through over the past four months.

Going down she nodded, and the lads looked to there parents..

"Ok well I feed her and she should be down for the night." said Liz. "If not there is a bottle in the fridge. Heat it slightly and give it to her, that it should send her straight back off. If not then I have got changing stuff out on my bed. Any thing else goes wrong you have my mobile number, its on the fridge -"

"Mum I think me and Steve can just about look after Katie on our own for a night with out doing her too much harm." said Andy as he and his brother tired of there mothers worrying. "Your are going to be gone four hours max."

"They are going to be fine now come on Elizabeth." said Jim he said as he passed her her coat. He had faith in his sons and they had got their daughter to sleep. There was nothing to be worrying over from where he stood.

Sighing at the men's determination that they all knew best, she went over to the baby monitor and switch it on just and followed him out of the room where her daughters crib still was, for she and her husband had not yet moved it out in to the nursery. They didn't want to yet, whilst she was so unsettled at night some times.

"Don't turn it off." she said to the boys and let her husband lead her out off the door.

"I don't know why she is such a worrier. The baby's been fine for months." Steve said to Andy.

"It was still horrid wasn't it? That stuff that happened when she was born. Took its tool on mum." said Andy to Steve.

"On all of us." he said as he turned on the television.

"Yeah."

------------

Jim and Liz went in to the Rovers together for the first time since they had had there baby daughter.

"Hey!" said Bet. "First night out since Katherine came home?"

"Apparently." sighed Liz wishing she could turn and go back to her daughter, but her husband was behind her.

"Come and join us you two!" she heard a voice and turned to see the other two couples (also who had young children) who they were going to be going to a restaurant with. The Webster's and the Platts.

"Sorry we're late." Said Jim. "I had to push this one out the door in then end." he teased his wife.

"Darling there is nothing wrong with being a concerned mother." Liz said to him still unnerved by not being able to see or hear her daughter.

"I never said there was."

She was actually surprised her husband was taking this in his stride so much. He had been so protective off their little girl from day one that she had though he would have been less eager to leave her with their sons, one of them who was extremely way ward.

"We have all been there Liz." Sally promised. She had with Rosie, and Gail had with her Sarah Louise, as well as baby David.

It was always hard. They were just going to have to get through it.

"Right." sad Kevin. "Shall we get off?"

------

"Oh no sis, what's the matter?" asked Andy as he went in to his mum and dads room. Not twenty minutes had passed since he and Steve had told their mother the three of them were going to be ok than she had woken up screaming.

Taking a bottle of milk up for the four month old he picked her gently out the crib and crossed where he could sit on the bed and fed her comfortably.

It was a rare thing either of the brothers had fed there sister, preferring to leave that sort of thing to their mum and dad where ever they could, and Andy found it a slight bit awkward. This was about the third time he had had to give her bottle since she had been born.

"Ok," he said trying to hush her but it was evident how much she was upset as she didn't take to the bottle.

Pulling her close, Andy tiered to comfort her, but after ten minutes with no change he heard the younger of the twins come upstairs.

"Is she ok? " asked Steve,.

"I don't know, she isn't feeding, and she doesn't need changing/. I think she is just missing mum and dad." said Andy.

"They have only been gone half an hour ." he sighed.

"Yes but she is a baby, and she spends most of her time with one or the other of them. " he reminded him.

"You don't think that she is ill again?" asked Steve panicking with out his mum and dad there to reassure them that there sister was ok.

"No remember mum said she was really quiet just before. She was floppy too. She's probably just got herself in to a state and needs a hug for a bit." Sighed Andy as he held her tight.

To be honest he wasn't sure if he was doing more harm than good to her. They said babies knew when people were feeling uncomfortable with them.

"And when did you become and expert on babies?" asked Steve..

---

They had been gone an hour and Liz was beginning to relax.

"I am enjoying this." she whispered in her husbands ear.

"Me too," he said to her smiling. "It had been a while since we had had time out like this, and it good to be out, so it is love." he said.

He didn't feel a bit guilty about leaving the kids. They were going to be ok.

-

Andy looked hopelessly at his brother, the tired baby in his arms.

"Maybe we should just let her cry." said Steve not meaning it horribly. "That's what mum and dad did with us right?" he said and Andy nodded.

"We'll let her wear herself out, she'll be altright." he said and Andy nodded, though he felt a bit reluctant to putting her down.

Yet he had studies to do and he knew what Steve was like. He was not going to sit with her.

"Yeah, I'll just put her back. She has to wear herself out soon right?" he said.

"Right."

Going back down stairs though Andy couldn't feel worse, as he heard his sister yell at the top of her lungs. Maybe some shooing was wrong but he had looked her over and she had no rashes or any thing. she was probably just over tired and needed to get to sleep which she would.

But he couldn't be more wrong it turned out.

Katie in her upset had twisted and turned and some how got her leg caught between the wall and the bars of her railings where it was sticking out, thus giving her some thing knew to cry about.

Downs stairs as Andy heard the crying, which was getting heavy on his heart and he turned the monitor off. He knew he wasn't meant to but it was doing his head in. He'd check on her in a bit. She'd be ok.

-

Jim and Liz got in at eleven thirty.

"Hey boys, are you ok?" she said to them happily. She had had such a good time.

"Yeah." said Andy as she kissed is fore head.

"How's your sister been lads?" asked there father as he headed upstairs.

"She got upset." said Steve. "But she calmed down a bit, we haven't had a pep out of her." he said unaware of what his brother had done.

That was all Jim needed to hear.

Running up to his bed room, he put the light on dimly. His daughters screaming had ceased a while ago.

-

Katie stirred when a caring hand ran down her back.

Moaning out, her leg now soar and aching.

"Baby?" said Jim as he saw where her leg was. No… surely…

Gently his set her free, at last.

Looking at her face he was sadden to see she had silent tears on her face. His four month old had been crying silently. And he hadn't been there to look after her.

"Oh sweet heart, what's happened here?" he muttered as he picked her out the crib and laid her on his shoulder, rubbing her back soothingly

He had had no idea his sons could have left her like this.

Going down his wife saw the look on his faze was dangerous. She knew how anger he was getting.

"What is it?" she said but he was set.

Going over to the side he looked at the monitor.

Steve's eyes grew wide as he released it was off. He knew it had been too quite.

"How did that happened?" he said to his brother. It had to be him. Hey had been the only ones in.

"You idiot Andy!" said his father though his voice wasn't raised for once as he comforted his daughter,

Though awake the baby had fallen utterly silent since he had got her out the crib and she was just looking at him desperately.

"Did either of you give her a bottle?" he demanded to know.

"I tried but she didn't want to know." sisal Andy annoying his father further.

"I knew we shouldn't have left," said Liz as she went in to the kitchen to get her daughter a bottle. For gods sake…couldn't they trust them to do any thing,.

The McDonald house hold was still hostile in the morning.

The twins found their parents cold as they tried to talk to them.

"Don't look for me,." said Liz who was usually a source of comfort from there fathers rage. "She is a four month old baby, she needs your attention when she is crying." Liz said to her son.

"I had work to do." protested Andy who had usually been so good with her.

"Well it is good to see you have your priorities right son." she said to him.

"It wasn't like that." he said to her pleadingly.

"Your going to be late. Get to collage please Andrew." she said to him.

"Yes mum."

Slowly but surely the incident was forgotten but it did take a while. Jim didn't think he was ever going to forget that night. When he had picked her up she had just been so quiet. She had stirred really till Liz had got her to take her bottle, which had taken a while to get her to latch on to.

The feeling of loneliness the baby must of felt had to be too much for someone her mother ages, let alone the little one. He swore she was never going to go through that again.


	5. The Big Day and Brewing Trouble

Chapter 5

After everything that had gone on, It seemed only right that the McDonalds found a way of celebrating there daughters recovery Jim and Liz thought. At first they were going to try and go on holiday with her but they really were strapped for cash at the moment. With neither parent having really been working lately, it wasn't an option.

But when Emily Bishop had suggested perhaps a small christening it had seemed the perfect way. It was going to be a party, something they could remember and share there joy with all there neighbours and friends. It seemed a good idea. Not to big, but just a lovely day.

They had always planned to do it, but they guessed every thing had been moving so fast that they really hadn't been able to think straight. If they had been then htey would have thought of it they were sure.

It was the big day. The big day of course, being the christening.

Today Katie officially joined the McDonalds in the eyes of god, and whilst that wasn't important to Liz, she knew it meant a lot to her husband.

So, dressing both herself and her daughter up, she went down stairs to see her husband and sons, all in suits, and not a court case coming up.

"Well don't they all look handsome?" she said to her daughter who looked at her bewildered.

"She looks so pretty," She Steve a bit sloppily who went over and took his sister from his mum, giving her a hug. "You ready?" he asked the little girl in his arms. She just looked up.

It was strange he thought. They all spoke to her as if she was going to reply at any moment already.

Andy looked at her smiling, her little face alight.

Jim could think of nothing else but what a little princess she looked in her christening robe. The long white dress went to well beyond her tiny feet.

"I hope she behaves her self in church." Liz sighed as she got her daughters bag ready. Nappies, milk, a bib…

"Of course she will. My little girl always behaves her." smiled Jim.

"Not what you were saying at three o'clock this morning." Teased his wife.

"Good point!" He had to agree.

They still had to get her to grasp the concept of a good nights sleep. He didn't know what she had against it.

There was a knock on the door at that point, and Bill Webster and Deirdre Barlow came in.

"Is our little god daughter ready for her big day?" asked Bill proudly.

"I think so," said Liz as she looked at her daughter.

"Every thing in the bag?" asked Jim as he picked it up.

"Pretty much." She smiled as she went over to the door to get a light jacket. It was June, so there wasn't really a need, but still. Just in case.

"Lets go troops." Said Jim as he led his family out of number eleven.

The family was pleased to see a good turn out for the christening. In fact, most of the street had come.

The pride Liz felt in her little girl as every one watched her get baptised was mad. She had come through so much in such a little space of time. And yet she was so beautiful, and she had such spirit.

As the water was poured on her head, instead of crying like a lot of babies did she laughed and smiled, gurgling in delight, as the priest baptised her.

"I baptise you Katherine Elizabeth, in the name of the son, the father and the holy spirit."

-

Every one who had been at the church went back to the Rovers; where Katie was parched round like pass the parcel till she went to her god father.

Bill who had seen quite a bit of the girl since she had been born was some what familiar to Katherine who hanged on to him as others came to take her.

"Give her a break!" said bill to any one who tried to take her, as long as they weren't related to her. Katie was hot and bothered, probably tired too. She has had enough of going round.

That day was the first time Katie met her Irish relatives too.

"She is a beautiful wee lass son." Jim's father said to him and his mum beamed as they watched her sit quietly with the Webster's.

"She's a bit of a bleater, aint she?" he asked as his wife came to his side.

"You ok?" he asked as Liz put her arm round Jim.

"Tired, been a long old day hasn't it?" she asked the three of them,.

"Oh yes. But a wonderful one." Said Maisy to her daughter in law. "She is so sweet Liz." She complimented her grandchild.

"I know. We wouldn't change her for the world." she said. "Nothing about her," she smiled.

"No one would. You couldn't ask for a better temperament in a baby. I know you were awful when you were her age, so Liz she must get it from you." She teased her son.

"Thank you mother." Said Jim.

The party was a real success, but at seven Elizabeth was thinking about getting off, so that they could get Katie to bed.

"Maybe you should say something," she told her husband. Not a huge speech, and as soon as a few of the people who had been standing round them heard her make such a suggesting it was thought a good idea by most people.

"Well," he said as the pub feel quite, once bet had rung the bell. "I wasn't expecting to say any thing so first off me and Liz wanna thank yer all for coming terday. It means a lot ter both of us to have all our mates and family round us.

"There was a time when I am sure you all know, me and Liz thought we weren't going to get here. When we thought we were going to lose our little girl. In fact she even had a small Christening the day we took her back in with just me, Liz, and the twins there," he remembered and tears clouded his eyes as he remembered. But he blinked them back, "but here we are and I just wanna thank Katie really. It's her day and she made it possible by being so strong, these pass six months. She is a diamond, and she's me little princess, I don't care what any one else says. She the most beautiful girl in the world. I'm proud she's my daughter." he said as he raised his glass. "To Katie!"

-

"You did so well." Said Liz as she came back down stairs. Her sons were still out and it was just her and Jim for a change. There daughter was stairs, happily asleep after her day.

"So did you." he said as he took her hand and pulled her close to him.

"Not as well as you. Nearly made me cry what you said." she said as he kissed him

"All of it truth. But I forgot to thank you. For giving her to me. So I'll do it now. Thank you Elizabeth!" he said as he kissed her.

"I couldn't have don't it with out you." She said as she sat on the sofa next to him and snuggled it to his embrace which was warm and tender by nature. "I seem to remember you playing a part in it." she smirked and he gave a light hearted chuckle.

"Yes, me too."

He smiled. He didn't think he was ever going to be happy like this again. Not once he had left the army. But he was

"Liz?"

"What is it?"

"You are happy, aren't you?"

"Of course I am darling. I have got you, the twins, and now Katie. What more am I ever going to need?"

-

Katie was turning one already.

Jim couldn't believe how fast his little one was growing up.

But was she really?

It was just her age that had really changed.

He remembered when he had been told there was going to be side affects, but seeing them was more painful than he had thought it was going to be.

She was a year old but the boys had been much more developed by now. He remember when he came home he had been shocked by how much they had come on.

They had been practically walking, yet she was only just crawling, slowly and awkwardly at that. Where as Andy and Steven had nearly been talking yet she was still babbling.

"She is pretty happy though isn't she?" said Deirdre as she held her niece in her arms. "Hey aren't you?" she smiled as the baby looked at her mother.

"Yeah she is." Liz smiled back at her.

"And you?" she asked. "are you still happy?"

"Yeah I guess. Pretty happy just like her but it is half hard some times. Being an older mum and dad," she said to her. "Especially an older mum."

"She is a bit of daddy's girl isn't she?" Deirdre asked.

"Every time Jim walks in her face lights up." sighed Elizabeth. "He encourages her no end." she sighed. "Not easy when it is me who has to look after her all day but there we are."

"She doesn't know any better." sighed Deirdre.

"Maybe not but he does." she said to Deirdre. "And I guess I am just a little bit jealous buoy it to. I always thought if we had a girl she would be a bit of a mummy's girl."

"Men go potty for little girls and they like it. I wish I had been able to give a dad to Tracy when she had been Katie's age."

Liz nodded. She wouldn't really change it, but her daughter could be so awkward when her father wasn't there. Still she supposed when she had been ill it had always been him who had been with her. She had always had her daddy. She must have got used to him when she was that little new born in the incubator. It had been him who had always been there to hold her when the nurses and doctors had been poking and prodding her. Liz had wanted to kill them for touching her baby girl. He had been a lot cooler. It was strange to see what the street had done to them. She would have thought it would have been the other way round.

"I guess you can't fault him at father hood this time." she said. "Better a daddy too caring and doting then one who isn't enough."

"I could not have said it better myself." said Deirdre as the door opened.

"Steve you better not be coming in if you don't have a job." his mother said to him.

"I am working on something, so I am," he said taking the mick out of his father.

Sweeping down he took his sister in to his arms, he smiled. He had adjusted and he had got to be a better big brother as time went on. "You're glad I'm home aren't you?" he asked and she gurgled. "See, at least some one loves me." he teased.

"I do love you darling, I'd just love you with a job more." she said making her friend laughed.

"Well I better be off Liz I have to go and get the dinner ready for Tracy." said Deirdre as she got up.

"Right you get off love I better do the same, and this one will want feeding in a bit." she said as she stroked a hand down her daughter's hair. She had turned a bit more blonde than she had when she had been a new born, but to Liz she was always going to be the image off her father.

Opening the door, Deirdre smiled and walked out as another came in.

"You alright Deirdre?" asked Jim and she nodded.

"Yes, but I got to get off now so I'll see you later." she said and he nodded.

"Have a good day darling?" asked Liz as she went over to him and gave him a cuddle.

Dropping a kiss in to her hair before turning to his squirming daughter, trying to get to him desperately.

"Hey has some one missed her daddy?" he asked soothing as he took her in to his embracing. "'Cos I'll tell yer some thing lil' un I missed you." he said laughing at her alight face.

Liz smiled at them. They were her life as well as there sons. And if Katherine was happiest when she was with her daddy then so be it.

"I'm going to do bangers and mash tonight. You go get ready," she told Jim before going in to the kitchen,.

It wasn't just the fact her daughter had no favour in her that was getting to the mum.

Liz was restless. She had always enjoyed the time when she was with her daughter on her own. When Jim was not there she was fine it was when he was there that she played up.

But she needed her life back. She had to get back to work she thought if she stayed home all day a lot longer, she was going to go mad.

Even if it was just a shift at the Rovers every other night it was going to be ok, better than it was. She needed adult company.

"You ok?" she heard a voice ask her. It was Andy. "You look very thoughtful," he observed.

"I will be, but I need to talk to you and your brother and father at dinner." she said to him.

It was true.

So she did the dinner, and the boys got Katie in her high chair, and Liz feed her ever tiring daughter. That was another concern. Katie tired a lot easier than the boys had,

"I want to go back to work," she said to them.

"But mum if you do then who is going to have Katie?" asked Steve and Liz knew by the look on Jim's face he was not in favour of such a idea.

"It wouldn't be in the day." she said to him. "Just a shift sat the pub at night or some thing."

"I don't think you should." said Jim. It was a fact. He didn't like the idea.

"I knew you wouldn't. But I need time out. If I stay in lot longer, then I am going to go mad." she said to him.

-

That had b en the day the problems in the McDonald marriage had come back. Whether it was because he was so possessive of her or because she had gone against him Liz was never know but things were deteriorating between them.

"What's going on here?" she said to him two months later.

It was a Sunday morning. Time they had traditionally always had together with Katherine. But today when she had risen he had not been there with their baby in his arms, in bed with two cups of teas fereshly made on their bed side table as she had been expecting and as she got down stairs, she found him putting a quiet Katie in to her buggy.

"I'm taking my daughter down to the duck ponds, that's what." he said as he got his jacket on. It was a fresh march morning.

"Well wait a sec I can change and come with you." she said to him but he shook his head.

"I want her to myself for a bit." he said to her.

But he was always having her to himself now. Every other night. She was never going to understand him.

"Ok, well have a good time." she said to her daughter who waved back at her., but the feeling of rejection hurt her, as it begun to linger in her stomach.

"Come on then princess."

Jim didn't know why he felt such resentment towards Liz for the job. He had just liked it when he had known she was at home he guessed. When he had known no other man was looking at her.

Known she wasn't going to get in any mischief.

"What do you think wee lass? Is dad being silly?" he as asked her. Jim had got her out of the pram and Katherine was standing up on shaky legs, clinging on to him, babbling on happily, making nonsense noises as he sat on a bench in the park with her.

"Just what I thought so it is." he laughed at her.


	6. Dark Times Ahead

Chapter 6

Summer had come and it had gone already unfortunately.

Liz was still working, and Jim was still unhappy with it but she was sure he was going to get over it soon. Hopefully.

But the twins knew they were getting more irritable with one another again.

It was like it had been before they had had the baby, when they had actually been thinking of separating.

Steve hoped they didn't. Not for his sake but his sister's. He could understand it. But whay was she going to think if one day she woke up and mummy or daddy were gone.

Especially daddy cos Jim sure as hell was not going to let her go with out a fight. It could get messy.

Katie was relatively unaffected by it though. She had no idea the struggles her family were going to and as long as she got lots of cuddles, at her age, she didn't care.

Her vocabulary was finely beginning to come together. 'Dada' and 'mama' were her first words with in a week of each other and 'Eve' for Steve and 'Dy' for Andy were now common.

No and yeah were also regularly used by her.

Crawling was getting faster and she could raise her self to her feet but walking seemed a mystery to her still, She couldn't get the hang of it.

Lying in to her father one night she seemed particularly grizzly. She had a hot fore head.

"I don't think she's very well. Why don't yer stay home with me and her tonight Liz?" he asked.

She shook her head. Any excuse…

"Cos I hare a shift to do at the pub. I am sure you two will be fine." she stroked a hand down her bays beck and Jim was right. She was hot. Too hot.

"I'm going to book her a doctor's appointment in the morning, she isn't right." Liz observed.

But Jim wasn't sure it was going tot wait till the morning.

What if she had meningitis again ? 

When he had come in she had been crying, but now she had stopped. She was too tired. She was just moany

"Dada…" she said in to him as she buried her face in the well known jumper.

No way he going to get her to go to bed tonight. She was so clinging, even more so than she was usually, and he was going to be happier holding her when she wasn't right.

But as the evening progressed Katie got worse. She got more unsettled and unable to relaxed. Her too hot body made it hard for her to get comfortable in any position and the baby was unbeknown making it harder for herself. No matter how her father tried to comfort her, it didn't work. Every time she got worked up she had a coughing fit and he once again felt useless. All he could do was wait for it to pass before he held her again.

"Dad is she ok?" asked Andy when he and his brother got in.

"No, she isn't." he told them as he gave her hot skin a kiss. It was too hot.

"Mama,," she moaned. She wanted Liz for once, though Jim was sure it was just to hear the comfort of her voice for she wasn't trying to get away from him. She wasn't pushing him away.

"Maybe we should get her down the hospital dad. She ain't right. She needs checking over, dad. Just in case." said Andy and his father nodded in agreement. He had been trying to not admit it to himself. He didn't want her to be... she couldn't go through it again.

The lad was right.

"Ok," said Jim as he gave in. He had been thinking it for a while. He just hadn't faced up to it. "Its ok darling I'm here." he whispered to complaining daughter. The usually happy baby wasn't her self by a long shot.

"Should I go get mum dad?" Steve asked.

"If yer want to." he said bitterly. He had had a feeling that Liz should have stayed but she was so pig headed/ just like him.

Rushing out of the house once he had wrapped his daughter in her pink blanket, Jim carried her to the car.

He had to get her to the hospital.

-

Liz was shocked when she saw her under aged son in the pub,

"You out!" she said to him before she saw the worried expression on his face.

"Mum its Katie. Dad's took her to hospital."

-

"You did the right thing Mr. McDonald." said to doctor as he stood over Katherine's crib. For Jim it was all too familiar.

He remembered like it was yesterday how it had felt to stand over her crib, trying to will her to stay with him. Of course this time she was in not so much danger. But she was ill. And she was going to be in for a few nights.

Still they had been told her immune system might be low. She had had a few colds already and she had suffered quiet a bit with them, but nothing like this.,

"When will she be able to come home?" he asked. That was all Jim cared about.

"The end of the week as long as she picks up, there is no reason why she shouldn't." the doctor smiled as the door opened.

Liz was there, and she looked distressed.

"I'm Katherine's mother." she explained as she came in, rushing to take the position on the other side of the crib to her husband,.

"How is she?" she asked desperately.

"She is ok." said the doctor comfortingly. "Or she will be. But she has a chest infection right now, and she is going to have to stay in for a bit. Just till Sunday." he said to her gently.

Putting her hand on the baby's fore head she sighed.

Her poor little girl. "You ok baby?" she asked, but Katie was asleep. She was so peaceful. Liz just wanted to hold her. So reaching in she prepared to take her in to her arms, till her husband protested.

"I just settled her Elizabeth, don't." said Jim to her, with anger in his voice. He had had to look after her and she just came in and took over when he had been the one who had had to comfort her and hug her and lull her in to sleep. He had to watch the nurses and doctors all over her like a rash again. He jujstw anted to let her be now.

When the doctor had left the room Liz retaliated.

"She is my child."

"Not that any one would know by the way you act, if yer catch what I'm saying." he said to her.

"That is not fair him. I look after her all day. I work nine hours a week, a lot less than you do." she pointed out.

"At least I do it begrudgingly. Because I need too. You do it cause you want to!" he said to her angrily.

"And with the way you are with me right now is it any wonder I want to get out of the house for a bit Jim? The only one who listens to me is Katie and she is a baby. What does that say about this family right now?" her eyes glimmered with tears as she looked down. She couldn't remember the last time he had made her feel desired or loved.

-

Katherine had been knocked for six for that illness and recovery even when she was home was slow.

Where she had been sleeping through she again woke twice a night crying out for comfort from her parents which did not help the uncertain grounds that the marriage they had was based on now, and only decreased there energy levels which were low as it had been.

They were tired, they were even more irritable than before and the only one it didn't seem to flare at was their daughter.

It was the middle off the night in November. Three weeks had passed since her daughter was in hospital and here Liz was, up again, given her daughter a bottle.

"Come on you, enough crying., go back to sleep." she tried to soothe her.

And even though Liz knew it was terrible it was nights like these that made her question her choice, now over two years ago.

What if she had had the termination. Would she and Jim be on better footing? Would it have been better if she had simply got rid…

How could she even think that? She thought as guilty hit her.

"I'm sorry baby" she whispered gently. "Come on shh," she said her voice laced with affection. She wouldn't be with out her…not really.

Sitting on the sofa she cradled the tot tenderly. She was trying, just right now life was so hard. For the entire family.

That was when she heard some one coming down the stairs.

"What ever way you look at it it's either too early or to late to row. Go back to bed if that's what you're after Jim." she said to her husband as she sighed exhausted. She couldn't fight him right now.

"I'm not here to row Liz, I'm here to look after my girls. Both of them" he told her as he sat by her side and opened his arms to her. "I'm sorry." he said to her.

Moving next to him she put her head on his shoulder as he gave her a kiss on the top of her head. Normally she'd make him apologize more but she just wanted him. Like they had been when they had just had their boys. So in love that the world stopped just for the,. "I've not been treating you very well have I?"

"Its not all you. I haven't made matters easy." she smiled at him. "Me too, I'm sorry," she said as she pushed her lips against this before turning back to their little girl who had fallen asleep.

"Let's start again yeah, I think we need to start treating the lads better too. Andy and Steven…"

"Are nor on there best behavior." she said to him. It wasn't only them who had been making things hard. The boys had had a right cob on with there parents.

"When are they ever? Things aren't ever going to be easy for us. Not the way we work is it?"

-

Katie looked at the arm chair determinedly. Reaching up and taking the arm in her tiny hand she stood up on her unsteady feet and caught her balance. Then came the hard bit.

Letting go.

One hand at a time she did so till she was standing unaided. Then the really tricky part.

She had seen her big brother, her parents and all there friends do it so much and her parents words of encouragement told her what to do.

One in front of the other.

But that meant nothing to the tot.

But finally just a month off her second birthday it looked like Katherine was going to get this walking stuff.

Taking a foot off the ground she quickly moved it foreword. Too quickly,.

A second later Katie was back where she had started. On the floor looking back up at the arm chair.

"She's trying so hard 'ent she?" Steve said to Andy as they watched there sister start all over again.

Andy nodded. Katie was. Any one could see it, he thought as he went over to her.

"Don't pick her up Andrew." he heard his fathers voice say from the table.

Jim could see his daughter was fine. She just needed to be left to her own devices. If they didn't fuss then she was going to get it in time. She had to be independent of them. As long as she could see a friendly face then she was going to be ok.

Andy nodded, but sat by her and watched as got her balance. If she had a target then it was going to be easier for her.

"Come Katie, come here." he said to her. His father couldn't have a go if she went to him and it gave her more of some thing to aim for.

She did as she did before only this time instead of falling to the floor she fell in to her brothers arms, before sitting contently.

"Yer should have left her so she could have had more of a play." said Steve.

"No she couldn't. Its bath time." said Liz as she came out of the kitchen. "Come on darling." she said as she took her daughter in her arms and carried upstairs.

Katie was good in the bath and as long as it was the right temperature she seemed to quiet enjoy splashing about. Liz liked it too. It was one of the times in the day she got little peace.

Bathing her daughter Liz found was the best bit of the day. It generally took twenty minutes till the bath water made her sleepy, then wrapping her daughter in a warm sleep suit made her tired before a bottle of warm milk finished off them job. She was no trouble to get to sleep normally, though sleeping through was still difficult for her.

-

By Christmas Katie was walking. New year came and it went and life as it always did took over.

1995 was a messy year for the family. Andy got a girl friend, Anne, and Steve as ever went one step further and got married.

And as usual the strain on their mum and dads marriage increased, with here boys growing up and there daughter keeping them up at night. Not what either of them needed.

And by March 1996 every thing seemed to be going pear shaped.

"Steve," the younger of those twins heard an innocent voice ask as he sat in the café.

"Oh hey Katie." he said as he pulled her on to her lap, smiling as he looked up to his mother with her.

"I'm going to get a cuppa love do you want one?" his mum asked.

"yeah alright," he said as he held his sister.

"Steve can I ask you a question?" she asked him looking up with here innocent eyes at him.

"Of course you can ." he said as he had his toast.

"Why don't mummy and daddy like each other no more? All they do is argue and when me and you and Andy do they always tell us off!"" she protested.

Steve smiled. His sister had a lot of knowledge. Too much for one of her age.

"Mum and dad do like each other, I promise but you know some days you just don't want to be with some one or some one annoys you - like Andy.!" he said making her giggle and laugh. "Well you two sort it out don't you ?" she nodded. "Then so will mum and dad. Don't worry,"

-

One month later.

Andy and Steve sat in the living room with Anne and Vicky. It was eleven and the four of them had been baby sitting together and the boys had there arms round the girls. It had been a good night. Katei had gone to bed at eight (when she should have been asleep by seven thirty) and it had been pretty smooth ever since.

Just then thought the good times really did end. And the bad times rolled in.

The door opened sharply and then slammed shut just a fast.

"Welcome home dad." said Andy under his breath.

"Where's mum?" asked Steve as he held on to Vicky.

One thing was clear. Jim was in a temper. A really bad one.

"Jim?" asked Vicky backing up her young husband.

Her father in law made no mends to talk to either of them but he went through to get a drink.

Gods knows he needed it…

How could they.

Johnny and Liz? Two of the people he had trusted must in his life and they had, they had - betrayed him in the worst way they had been able to.

"Dad." he heatd Andy say but he was not in the mood and so taking the scotch he had just poured for himself he went upstairs. He just wanted to be by himself.

Going in to his room he turned on the light and he sat down.

He couldn't believe it. It was just such a shock. He had found out then he had just sort of lost it. He knew he had hit Liz and then he had left her. But where he didn't know where, how long it had been since.

Slowly the door opened timidly.

"Go away!" he said roughly.

"But I had a bad dream daddy!" said his daughter.

It any one was blameless in what had happened it was her. And if she had had a bad dream then she wasn't going to sleep. It was strange. He had been furious. Yet he couldn't take it out on her. Probably the only person he couldn't.

"Alright wee lass. Come here and tell your dad what happened." he said as he picked her up and put her in his lap.

"Mummy didn't come home. Where is my mummy daddy?"

Oh crap.

-

It was the early morning when Liz got to Deirdre's . Her face was painful and it was bruised. She had always known her husband had had a vicious temper but she had never before seen him like he had been last night.

Knocking on the door she sighed. That had been the worst night of her life and she just wanted her children but they were with him then she couldn't get to them as she was petrified of Jim right now.

But what if he was taking it out on them?

Her friend was sympathetic and gave her a home for as long as she need it.

"But it isn't going tot be just me Deirdre. As soon as I can I am going to go and get Katie. I am not having him with her right now."

"Of course she can come and stay with her aunty Deirdre. It will be nice to have a child about the place. I am her godmother."


	7. Daddy Turns Dangerous

Chapter 7

She had waiting in the flat wall morning.

Liz had waited till she had seen her husband go out before she had gone over to number 11. She had to be fast. She had to be safe.

The boys had been so revealed when they had seen her, but upset when they had seen her black eye. There father could be such a brute at times and it was then they didn't like him at all. Even though they never showed it a lot they loved her so much. It killed them to see her so hurt.

"I can not believe he has done this to you mum." said Andy.

"Neither can I love." she said as he shut the door.

From upstairs Steve came racing down to his mother and as soon he saw her he held her tight.

"I'm ok, I promise you both I am ok. Where's your little -!"

"Mummy!" she heard a cry.

Her face had clearly disturbed her little girl. While the boys were old enough to have a bit of an understanding of what had happened Katie didn't. Her father had never shown his anger in front of her. Liz was sure he had made sure not to do so. It was a shame he had not thought of the lads that much when they had been her age. They had been exposed to his rage when they were four. Katherine's confusion was written on her face. And who could blame her? Mummy doesn't get home with daddy then she is so hurt?

"You ok baby?" he asked and Katherine nodded.

"I was upset when you didn't come home." she admitted to her mum after a while.

"Well that's ok now, because I am here but mummy is not going to be home for a while, she is going to be staying at aunty Deirdre's." she explained.

"I want you here though mum." Katie protested. "I want us to be together." he said.

Liz knew she was going to well up if her daughter didn't stop soon. She had to make this easy.

"Then why don't you come with me and us and your aunty Deirdre can have girly sleepovers.;" she asked.

The boys looked at each other.

There father was going to be furious if he came home and he found his daughter missing. But right now where they meant to deny there mother of the small comfort of caring for her daughter.

Beside after what he had done last nigh Jim was not fit to be Katie's father.

"Yeah!" said her daughter.

"Right go on then darling, you go get your bits together baby." she said to her.

Katie ran upstairs and Liz looked at her boys.

"I am so sorry boys I know this is going to be hard for you when your father finds out he is going to be anger, but she is my little girl. I need her." she said.

"Mum we know don't worry. It think it is best she is with you," said Andy as he and Steve made a bit of a fuss of her.

"Thank you boys." she said and with in five minutes Katie had a few toys and clothes together.

"Come on then darling." said her mum as she took her head.

She had to do this. She knew it was going to be hard on him but she had to do it.

"Bye mum." said Steve and she nodded as she led her daughter away.

The flat was a lot smaller than what Katie was used to she released when she and her mummy got there.

It was strange not being with her brothers and dad. She missed them.

She wasn't sure she liked it, but she knew her daddy had been bad. She had to stay with mum.

-

"Katie wee lass come on dinner!" Jim called up to his girl. He had been in from work for five minutes and the boys hadn't told him yet. They didn't know how to. Too tell a man his daughter was gone. He was going to take badly to the news.

Looking guiltily at him both the twins felt there stomach flip. He was going to go mad when he found out. Seeing his sons were actually kind of distressed, Jim begun questioning them.

"You two alright lads?" he asked. There was a pregnant pause.

"Dad you better sit down." said Andy to him gently.

"What's going on boys" he asked as he sat down. T here was no movement from upstairs yet.

"Katherine come on!" he yelled and the boys looked guiltier. "What is it?"

"Mum came over tonight." said Andy. "She took Katherine."

-

"Once upon a time, in a far away land…" read Elizabeth as she settled her daughter in to bed. It was not going to be easy for her to settle away from number eleven. Liz wanted them both there too. It had been home for so long. Them being here it was like telling her daughter some thing was wrong. They had tried to shield her for so long and now they had to admit it. Her marriage was over. That which her daughter had depended on when she had been so scared. It had been made ok by the fact both mummy and daddy were there to hold her tight. Now it was just mummy.

Deirdre was sitting in the living room; she heard a knock on the door. It had been a nice night so far. She liked having people staying. Her god daughter was no trouble at all. Or she hadn't been any way, and she was going to get on with her best friend fine. She had got lonely alone. It was good to have guests.

Getting up she sighed and smiled as she looked In the little spare room Katie was going to occupy where the girl was looking so content in here mothers embrace.

When she got downstairs and opened the door, she wished she hadn't .

"Where are they?"

Jim pushed past Deirdre. Right now he didn't want Liz but no way was she keeping his daughter. That was not, it just wasn't never going to happen.

As soon as she heard h is rough voice Liz knew what Jim had come for.

"Give her back to me Elizabeth." Jim demanded before turning softer as he saw his daughter, but Liz had a tight hold on her.

"You ok my darling?" he asked Katie, who turned her head in to her mother. "Come on sweet heart, its only daddy. I miss you baby." he said to her. "Come to take you home to bed."

"No you did a bad thing to mummy. I want ter stay with mummy." she said as she clung to Liz.

"Jim please I am trying to get her to bed, go home!" Liz said to him.

"She's my baby. I always give her her story before she goes to sleep so I do." he insisted.

"Go home, please. We're tired." she insisted.

Getting up off the bed, Liz stood between her husband and her daughter.

"GIVE HER TO ME!" he demanded. He was shaking in his anger as he reached out his hands to take his baby daugher. It felt so wrong for him to be parted from her. She was his little rose. No one as ever going to keep them apart. It couldn't be what she wanted.

"Mummy, daddy's scary make him stop it.." That had been enough.

Jim had sworn he was never going to scare her. That had been the one thing he had sworn he was never going to do that. And yet he had.

"I'm going."

-

Liz had never released it was going to so be so hard on her own pretty much. She had Deirdre but she wasn't another parent to Katie and it meant that now her daughters care was pretty much all up to her. She wasn't going to let her husband in her life again for a very long time in fact if she had her way. That meant he was also not going to be in Katherine's.

It was as if he had become obsessed with her and she was now considering her last resort and restraining order. She had to keep him away from the two of them some how.

Had she been on her own she was sure that she would have done it already but she did have Katie to think of and as much as she had been on her mum's side to begin with the cracks were showing.

Katherine was missing number eleven. She was missing her brothers but above all else she was missing her daddy. It was no surprise to her mother. Katie and Jim had always been so close. It couldn't have been easy for her daughter to leave him to begin with.

When ever they went passed the garage on Coronation Street (which was every day as Liz had to get Katie to the health centre crèche) Katie was always looking for her father just in case. If he was there he would wave and she would look at her feet. As much as she did miss him desperately there was no doubt in Liz's mind he had petrified her that night when he had come too clamed her back as his own, she had never heard him like that. Her wonderful protective strong daddy had turned in to a monster before her eyes.

But for Katie the flat was so small. She was used to having there entire house to platy n. It was so hard for her to adjust.

"Deirdre, we are going to be late back tonight." Liz said as she realized the day.

It was time for Katie physio therapy.

The doctor at the hospital had been right when Katherine had been young. She did have aside affects of her illness, mainly her hand eye coordination. It made her rather shaky and made things harder for her.

"Come on Katie." she said as she called to her.

Running out of her room with her trainers in her hands Katie got them on but was visibly tired which wasn't good if she was tired the therapy was going to be harder than normal.

"Mummy can I go see daddy today?" she asked.

That had been the first time she had actually asked out right to see Jim. Liz knew that her fear wasn't going to last. She always had. The girl's love of her father over powered it.

"Not today sweet. You have play group and mum has work and then we have physio , and we are already late.£" she sighed as she brushed away the question and helped her daughter put her coat on.

"But mummy -"

"No Katie love, come on say good bye to your aunty Deirdre and lets be having yer." she sighed and she went over to give her aunt a cuddle.

"Have a good day sweet heart."

-

Number eleven felt cold. It didn't seem like much of a home right now.

Jim was so ashamed of what he had done. But he paying for it now. His sons had never been so cold with him and he had never thought it was possible to miss any one as much as he did his wife and daughter. And the thought of that night when he had scared her was haunting him.

Steve and Andy couldn't stand the sight of him either.

Leaving the house before there dad got down the boys watched as the mum and sister walked down the street.

"You alright Katie?" asked Andy.

"Yeah!" she smiled as she run up to him.

"You got play group now?" he asked.

"Yeah, then I got physic later on." she said as she hugged him.

"Do you? Why don't I met you there then I can go with you." he smiled.

"Daddy's normally comes." Katie pointed out.

"I know he does." said Andy. "But he cant today." he sighed. "So I am just going to have to be good enough."

-

That had been twice Katherine had mentioned Jim in one morning, thought Liz to herself. She was clearly missing him now to the point when she was getting upset over it.

"Maybe dad can take you next week Katie." said Liz as she pulled her attention off her brother. "Well see you there son." she sighed and he nodded.

Well Liz had to say the results of Katherine's abilities had been set back by the uprooting affects of the past week.

"Mum have you thought about may be coming back to the house yet." sighed Andy. He knew she was punishing his dad and she had every right to do so. If it was him he might do the same but it wasn't fair on his sister. "for her sake"

"No Andy. We are going to be staying put. You and your dad are just going to have to get useed to the fact me and your sister are not going to be there any more." she sighted. She wished she could be there for Jim but it was to hard now when she had a little one to protect. And she was stills ore. He had had no right to hit her like he had even if she had slept with Johnny. It had been a mistake. One stupid mistake. And you think she wasn't paying for it? She had lost her home, she had lost her man, she wasn't with her sons as much as she wanted to be, it was not just Jim suffering.

"but mum it isn't far I on -"

"Any of us."

-

Jim followed Liz in to the pub,

This was getting silly now. he was following e her every where and it was scary.

He kept telling her he just wanted it to make it up to her, but she didn't see how he could till he gave her a bit of space. And so maybe she was just going to have to force that on him…

-

Dear Mr James McDonald.

I am writing tot inform you that a restriction order has been placed on you by Elizabeth MacDonald, and so by extension also Katherine McDonald….

That was as far as he had got with the letter till he had been to fuming to go on. He had agreed that she could stay with her, but no way could she get the law on her side so he was even unable to go near his girl!

He was not going to let this happen.


	8. Liz Takes Actions

Chapter 8

It was a breezy day in April. The residents of the street went about there business like normal mostly. Mostly… Jim followed Liz to the crèche and he watched with jealousy as his daughter took her mums hand and they walked down the road together. He made sure he stayed out of Liz view but he knew as well as she did that she knew he was there. He was looking round for him,

"And we did finger painting today." said Katie.

"Did you?" ask Liz trying to hide her fear that they weren't by themselves. Why wouldn't he let them be? She wished he would just go, she couldn't go on hiding in every corner from him.

"Yeah." she said.

As they neared the Rovers, Jim came out from where he had been hiding he had to talk to them. He had to check Katie was ok.

"Elizabeth." he said as he ran up to them.

Liz was on the defense as soon as she heard his voice. Lifting her daughter up in her arms she walked on.

"Mummy, stop its daddy. Let me see daddy." she begged herm other desperately.

"No Katherine." said Elizabeth. Just because the bruising on her face had gone down didn't mean that the pain inside was gone and she wasn't ready to forgive.

Opening the door in panic she walked in to see Jack and Vera there.

"Can we go in the back?" she asked her employers desperately.

"Course go through," said Vera as she watched Jim come in.

"Just talk to me Elizabeth I am begging yer, let me see me little girl." he begged.

"Jim lad come on," said jack as he tried to calm him done,

"Yer don't know what its like Elizabeth! Let me see her!" he fought.

-

Elizabeth was so upset by all of this. Katherine was looking at her with shock that she was doing this to her.

Picking up the phone Liz knew what she had to so.

She had taken out the restriction on her husband so he wouldn't come near her. So he would be out of her life. Now he had broke the bonds that protected she and her daughter.

She picked up the phone.

-

The twins watched as there dad came in. He seemed less angry now but just plainly distressed that he was being kept from his little one.

Katie was his world and they knew it.

"Dad I am so sorry." said Andy who was beginning to think his father had at last been punished enough. It was time that their mother gave way now. She could see that there dad was sorry.

"So am I lad, so am I. Brought it on me self." he mourned.

"Some of it maybe. But mum is going over board now." Andy told him. "No matter what you did it is time she let you see Katherine. Dad she didn't do so well in the physio this week. It isn't right her being at the flat, she needs to come home, things tot be normal again."

"Yer don't have to tell me that son. I know it, its your mother that is going to take the convincing." he sighed. He had been the biggest fool.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." said Andy to Jim

He watched as he walked to them door his fathers distress deepening. He probably shouldn't have told him that Katherine's progress was differing for the split of her mum and dad. It wasn't what he needed to hear.

"Hello." he said as he was shocked to see a copper At the door.

-

Liz took her daughters hand walked out Rovers. Hopefully he was gone by now, but she had to get her daughter home to get her dinnered, bathed and ready for bed.

Going in to the street though she wished she had waited just a bit longer. Jim was just going out with the police and he was distressed. More so then he had been before.

Every thing had got to much for him and he had begun crying well before he had seen his baby daughter. Knowing that she missed him as much as he was missing her had been too much for him and he had just broken down.

Then he saw her. Liz had not been holding on to Katie enough and the minute Katherine saw her father being taken she made a bid to run to him and was quite successful.

For the first time in what felt years, even though it had been only weeks, Jim held her in his arms. They were taking him to prison and he knew it. But he had to hold her first. He had to make sure she knew he was going to be ok

"I love you Katie." he said to her as she made a desperate attempt to brush away her daddy's tears which were following like a river, as were her own by this point.

"Give her back to me!" Liz demanded as she caught up with her daughter which only prompted him to hold on to her tighter.

"I love you too daddy." Katie said to him ignoring her mother.

"Dad! Dad, what's going on?" asked Steve as he got back to the house. His sister was balling her eyes out in their fathers arms and from were he stood in the door way his brother looked like he had just had his heart broke.

His mother, whom he had lost all respect for when she had taking out the restraining order on his dad , was also upset, but his main focus was his dad.

"Why are they taking you." he asked. He didn't want his dad to go.

"I did a bad thing." he sighed as he kissed his daughters brow, and gave her to her brother or tried to Katie. Katie clung to Jim as if he was her life line. Residents of the street had stop to look at her as Jim tried desperately to do the right thing and give her to her brother.

"Be a good girl for me wee lass. Daddy will be home soon." he said as he finally prized her off himself.

"DADDY!!" she cried over and over again in to Steve as he tried to hold her but she was so scared. His mum had had no right to do this. Steve had never seen her so upset. She was panicking. It was like she was having a panic attack.

Andy came out of the house and went to Katie rubbing here back soothingly.

"Boys come on," said Liz as she tried to regain possession of her youngest, "give her back."

But Katie wasn't listening.

"Don't take my daddy." she said quietly as she watched the car her father had just been put in to drive out of the street.

"no." said Steve to his mum as she took his sister in to number eleven. If his dad had to do time for what he had done, surely for what she had put his sister through Liz deserved too as well. So he took her in.

Andy seemingly understanding what he was doing followed them in and slammed the door in his mums face. The twins had custody of there sister now.

When they had found out what the boys had done, Anne (Andy's girlfriend) and Vicky where both shocked though not necessarily in agreement.

Both knew deep down all Jim cared about was the well being and happiness of his kids. When he had not been allowed near Katie he had been so upset. The love he felt as a father was undeniable. But now it was deniable as a husband.

But the one upset now was Katie her self. As much as she was enjoying being back home with her big brothers as her main guardians she missed her father so much. It didn't feel right him not being at home with her. He had always been here.

The boys finally grasped all the stuff there mum and there dad had had to do for them when they were young for now they had to do it all for Katie. No wonder they had been stressed with the twins when they were young.

Also it helped them get a grip of what there sister's illness was.

They had always known she had had problems but now there was not one bit of it hidden from them. Ignorance had been bliss.

They were concerned for her that was for sure. they had always known her to be quiet., but neither realized how thoughtful she was before they had had her to themselves.

Just because she needed a lot of help didn't mean she was stupid. She was very intelligent. She worked things through in her mind and she reached her own conclusions (which ere generally more intelligent than thosethe adults in her life).

"We got a visiting order with dad today." said Andy to Anne.

"You going to take the little un?" she asked.

"Well yeah I mean she us missing him like crazy. She needs to see her dad." he told her.

"But darling, to make her see him in there, don't you think it might be too much not just for her, but for him too."

"No the order said Steve, Andy and Katie McDonald and we have told her she is going now, me and Steve can't let her down." he said to her.

"I am only trying to think of your sister. I mean come on she is a four year old girl."

"Anne don't tell me how to look as after my sister,. I am doing the best I can right now so stop telling me where I am going wrong all the time," Andy said exhaustedly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap-"

"Its ok. I understand. But I am only trying to help."

-

Liz was going mad. How could her sons put there mum through this? They knew how much she thought of that little girl and yet they had taken her away.

Maybe this was some sort of revenge for what she had done when she had kept there dad away from Katie but when she had done it he had deserved it. She didn't. What had she done to make her boys do this to her?

"Deirdre can they do this?" she asked.

"I don't know." she said. "I wouldn't have thought so, not legally."

"No, but I cant seen my own lads to jail. I just couldn't."

-

Jim went in to the visitors room. He missed his family so much when he had been in the cells. He needed them.

"Kids." he said as he went down to the table where they all embraced.

His sons gave him swift hugs, whilst his daughter clung to him, and when he sat down he settle her in his laps. God he had missed this. He had missed her.

"Yer right lass?" he asked as she snuggled in to him. He had missed holding her.

"Yeah but I missed you daddy." he said to him , "I'm sorry about what I said to you when you came and saw me with mummy. I'm not scared of you daddy," she promised him. She had been trying to think of why he might have gone away from her, and why her mummy had done what she ha, and she had begun wondering if it had been some thing she had done.

"I know your not wee lass." he said to her.

Turning to his sons he and the boys started talking. Katie paid no attention but just stayed close to her dad. Being this close to him again felt right, she had been lonely when they had been apart.

He had been feeling down too. In the time when she had been kept from Jim , he had got so low. Every time when she been little and she had been sick it had been him, not his estranged wife who had sat up with her. Who had been the one who had taken there daughter to the hospital a stood over he day and night till she was better.

It had been him. And him alone. And she was his daughter. And she was not going to feel alone ever again when he got home. They were not going to be kept apart ever again. He was going to make sure of it.

"How long are you going to be in for dad," asked Katie.

"Just three weeks princess. Then I'm going to be home." he said to her.

"And me too. So we can live together again?" she asked.

"of course we can darling. Just me you and the boys." he said to her. There was going to be no more mummy at number eleven.

-

Vicky looked at her husband she helped with the tea.

"So she is going to be here when he comes home." she shook her head. "I do think its weird babe. I mean Liz was so pepsinate that she was not going to see Jim and yet the minute you and Andy take control she gives up." she sighed.

"Maybe she has seen the bad in what she had been doing to her family. I mean we had to take charge of everything,, it isn't a good sign is it?"

"Well I guess it was just got so out of hand. Some times things do go rotten and we have to handle it." she pointed out.

"And this family has." he said as he pushed a kiss to her lips. "In a few days my dad will be home with us where he belongs and then we can get back to normal."

"And liz? When are things going back to normal for her?" she asked.

"When she says sorry to me dad for what she did."

"Babe what she did was wrong yes but you have to look at the bigger picture. What Jim did was hardly right, was it?" she asked.

"I guess not."

Ok he knew it. His fathers actions towards his mum had been barbarian. There was no question a out that. But she had hurt Katie, not his dad, and that was the hardest thing for the protective big brother to forgive.


	9. Twenty Two Years Down The Drain

Chapter 9

Jim was at last home.

Walking in to number eleven, with Steve who had picked him up he surveyed the house. It was a bit of a tip. But he had been expecting that with just the two twins to keep it in order.

A little flash of blonde hair ran in to his arms. Catching Katherine happily as she flung herself in to his arms he picked her up and kissed her. She was so trusting. She had simply known he was going to catch her, he thought to himself. But what if one day he couldn't?

"It is so good to have you home dad!" she said to him as she rested her head in the groove of his shoulder.

Resting his head on her he nodded.

"It is good to be back wee lass." he said as he held her. "So it is." he added, as he looked for his eldest son who was coming out of the kitchen to greet him.

"Yer alright son?" he asked and Andy nodded, as his father slapped him on the back in greeting.

The twins of course by now were far to old at twenty two to run in to there fathers arms and greet him, showing them there happiness in his return as there baby sister could but they smiled nodded the less. It was good to have their old man home.

Later that night to celebrate the kids and there dad got a curry in.

Anne and Vicky came over to welcome Jim back and join them for dinner. It was a nice night, and drink flowed, as did laughter as the family sat round the table.

It was rare they had such a good time at the moment.

"I'll get it." said Andy as the door knocked upon.

Opening it he was shocked to see who it was.

"Mum!" he said, letting them all know Liz was there.

Tighten his hold on Katherine (who had been sitting on his lap most of the night cuddling him) Jim stood up. He was furious of the treatment she had given him still.,

Entering the house she looked at him.

"I only want to talk." she admitted to him.

"I wanted to talk to." he reminded her. "That was all I wanted."

"And now? Do you still want that?" she asked him.

"Yeah." He sighed. He knew they had too. "Boys, clear the table, girls can yer do the dishes please. Katie, go upstairs and get your pajamas on please love," he said as he put her down.

Giving her mummy a small smile for the first time in days she did as she was told and ran upstairs.,

The other four went in to the tiny kitchen and shut the door so they had room to talk,.

"Why did you do it? Why have the order taken out against me? I love you more than…any thing, any thing in the world. I did love you back then." he reminded her.

"You hit me. I never thought you'd do that. " she said to him. "You left me in the middle of the night and I was scared. I didn't know what you'd do - I thought you were going too - !" she said as she begun to fill up with tears.

"What? I'd kill you? Dint be silly Liz. Your mother of my kids and I will love you for giving me the twins and Katie no matter what." he said to her.

If he had killed her then he automatically killed his relationships with the kids too. It wasn't worth it.

"You were crazy that night and then we were at Deirdre's. For gods sake Jim you were stalking me and Katie."

"Because she is my little girl and I wanted to see she was ok -"

"She is mine too. I was never going to let her get upset or hurt."

"Then why did she have a rough week at physio?" he asked. Both of there tempers were rising.

"I didn't come here for fight." she said to him.

"Then what did you come here for. Make sure I hadn't killed the kids," he asked sarcastically.

"To see if you were ok. To see if we could try and sort this mess of a marriage out, to see if we can sort out Katherine's care and where she's staying."

"here." he said simply. "This is Katie's home and this is where we are going to bring her up. Or at least I am."

"It was never going to be any good trying to talk to you tonight?"

"No. I came home for a nice night getting back and catching up with the kids. I didn't need this tonight." he sighed.

"Fine then I am going to go, and I will come back in the morning and see if you aree in a more civil mood." she said as she turned and went out of the door.

That went well…

-

"We're going to get a divorced. Me and your mother, well we think it id for the best so we do." Jim announced to the kids.

"Best for whom? For you and mum yes but what about the three of us?" said Andy.

His mum and dad had been separated for two months only. And they had been apart that long before and they had not divorced, so why were they this time?

"Dad no please." said Katie.

To her young mind, divorce was an evil. In all the stories when people got married it meant they got to live happily ever after. The prince and princess…

Wasn't her daddy her mummy's prince?

"Kids it's the right thing to do. That way we can go on and we can sort things out for you three with out worrying over our marriage."

It was the right thing to do he had convinced himself. If he had no wife then he could devote himself to the kids and there needs.

Well Katie's at least the twins didn't seem to even need dad any more.

But Katie didn't seem to take it very well. She wanted her mum to come home. For things to be as they were. As they had been…

Tears filled her brown eyes, and she ran to her small room upstairs.

-

"But daddy I thought it was always just going to be the five of us."

Jim held his daughter as he had been for the past two hours whilst she had been crying her eyes out. She needed both of them. Her mum and her dad.

"So did I wee lass. I wanted it to be like that, so I did, but baby things change. We are going to go on and we are going to adjust."

She nodded sleepily. Time for bed thought Jim. She'd sleep it off.

But that night a new problem develop.

In all the upset of the past few weeks were always going to be unsettling. But he hadn't been expecting it.

When he went in to her room the next day, Jim went to make her bed when he saw some thing. A dark patch.

Her bed was wet.

-

Katie sat at nursery miserably.

When she had woken to fine the bed wet when she had got upset. Only babies wet themselves.

And she was four!

The nurses who looked after her saw the change in her daily. She became with drawn. Quieter. She didn't seem to want to talk. Or play. She just seemed so vulnerable.

Finally one o'clock came.

It was Monday and Liz came up to the door to collect her, as she now had her alternate afternoon with her mum and dad and then every other Saturday.

All the others times it made sense for her to be at home. That was what she was used to after all. It was where she wanted to be, with her daddy and brothers.

"You ok baby?" she asked as Katie came out.

What if her mummy and her daddy had been talking? What if they got mad at her like they did at each other? Surely they were going to understand that they hadn't meant too. She just hadn't waked up. She had been so tired after she had been crying.

Yyeah." she said as she took her mummy's hand.

Passing the garage on there way down to the flat where they were going to go have some lunch before they went swimming, for the first time Katie didn't even look for her dad Liz noticed. She was quiet, far too quiet.

"Are you ok baby?" she asked.

"I think I did a bad thing mummy. Then I didn't tell dad. I didn't mean to mum." she said to him, as she looked up, eyes brimming with tears.

"Oh Katie, what is it?" said Liz as she picked her up and she begun to cry.

"When I - I woke up this m-m-morning I got u-up and my b-b-ed was wet," she said. "And now daddy is going to be mad at me case I know I shoulda waked up but mummy I didn't and I didn't me to neither but," she said as she burrowed her head in Liz's neck.

"It isn't your fault if you didn't wake up baby." Liz said soothingly. You heard about it all the time didn't you? Kids wetting the bed…it was common. And it was nothing to be ashamed off.

Suddenly there was another figure with hem.

"Is this about what I think it is wee lass?" Jim asked.

"I think it is," replied Liz.

"Daddy I didn't mean to -" she said but he shushed her.

"It wasn't your fault love," he said as he took her from her mother. "You didn't mean it, did you lass?" he asked as he gave her a cuddle.

"Then your not mad at me?" she asked innocently.

"Of course I'm not sweet heart, so you just go and enjoy your swim with your mummy, and then I will see you when you get home " he smiled as he gave her to Liz as she calmed down.

"I'll bring her home bout six." she said to him still fearfully. The beating had been terrifying. Even if he wasn't going to touch the kids, he might her. She hated the fact that she had succumb to her son s. But she just had been unable to hurt them by taking there sister.

Jim wasn't going to hurt Katie. He wouldn't…he wasn't capable. Not of that.

-

"So what if she does it again tonight" asked Andy.

"Then I am going to have to have to get up and cha ge her sheets and then go back to bed." Jim sighed.

"I can't believe she thought she was going to get in trouble for it." said Steve.

"Is it really a surprise? I mean look at the way us lot have been fighting these pasts few weeks " Jim assigned. "Especially me and her mother. TYhings will get better." he said as he poured him self a whiskey.

"How is that going to happen?"

"By having a break from the street. Me and Katie are going to go over to your granny Maisy's for a bit. She isn't to well and she's asked to see me and Katie's never been to Ireland before so it might be a good chance to give her a bit of heritage. Show her where her dads comes from."

"Sounds like a plan to me." said Steve. If he could get the time off work then he would go too but he couldn't.

"Yeah, but I am going to have to tell your mother. Time me and Elizabeth started building beiges and making our peace again so we can get on, so we do." he sighed

"That might be a good idea. She needs us as much as you do." Andy said as the door knocked.

"Speak of the devils." sighed Steve as he got the door.

"You alright sis?" he asked as Katie ran in, much happier than she had been when she had gone.

"Yeah, we had a really good time didn't we mum?" she asked.

"Yeah well, she did. She kept dunking me." sighed Liz as she winked at the twins, making it clear she had played along with her daughters little games.

"alright then you little pest' go get your hands washed before dinner" said Jim as he directed her to the stairs.

"Mummy, can you stay with us for tea?"

Liz and Jim looked at each other, neither knowing what to say.

"Aunty Deirdre's going to be cooking my tea, I'll see you in two days time baby. " she said as she kissed her fore head. "Be good for your daddy, ok? You to boys!" she said as she went to the door.

"See you later mum." Steve nodded.

"See ya Liz," said Jim.

"Yeah, later on." Said Liz

"Oh I need to talk ter yer. I was thinking about taking the little to Ireland for a few days." he said. "See my mum."

"Yeah that might be a good idea." Sighed Elizabeth. She wished she had been able to take her away from all this but she couldn't. She hadn't the money. And he did.

"Then when you get back we can start getting the divorce under way." she sad and he nodded. He didn't really wanted too. Twenty two years down the drained. Not what he had wanted. Ever. He had meant every word of his vows to her. And he was going to miss her. He already missed her.


	10. Bad News

Chapter 10

"Granny Maisy can I go in to garden and play?" Katie asked. Running in to the kitchen at her grandmothers Irish home, in her dungarees and blue top, smiling. She didn't have a garden at home and she wanted to make the most of the time she had in her Gran's in the week she had with her.

"Not for long darling, I want to go in yer town terday but till we go, ok." said her father as he sat in his old house where he had been raised with his other three brothers.

It was good to be home, he had missed it. He didn't understand how much till he got back.

Watching her only grand daughter run out to play Maisy sighed.

"She has grown up so much. Even since the last picture. I can't believe that she is going to be five next year. Then again I don't believe the boys were twenty two in July. It doesn't seem so long since I was walking in to the army barracks. Elizabeth laid up, you running about after them, all three."

"It doesn't. I remember getting the news in Hong Kong that I was father to two boys. Never cried so much. Never drunk so much." he laughed.

"We were all very proud. Still are. There good lads, your two" she said proudly smiling at the thought of her precious grand sons.

"I know. They try there best, all we ever asked." He sighed in despair. Maybe that was true o dandy but he still despaired in Steve at times.

"You have three wonderful kids. There mothers has a good heart too." she said.

"I know, she beautiful our Elizabeth. I loved her some thing rotten." he sighed as he drunk his tea"

"Loved, you say it as if you don't still love her." she leagued.

He opened his month too protest.

"Don't lie to me son. You know that you never could. Even when you tried to tell me it wasn't you who hide your fathers slippers it didn't work." she sighed.

"He gave me a bloody good hiding with em when I owned up didn't he?" Jim nodded.

"He was a good man your father. I miss him very much." How could she say that?

Jim remembered when he saw his father hit his mother for the first time. He had been furious. He had fought back. He had put his own sons through that anger. That pain. And he had never wanted them to feel it. Yet he had brought it on them.

"I know. I miss her. She ent even dead." he sighed.

"What happened between you two. Together for so long. Raised a wonderful family."

"That was her doing. I was never there for her when we had the boys. All her doing."

"Then what happened son. Why isn't she here with her daughter and husband?" she asked.

"Because I - I was too much my fathers son, so I was." he sighed as he drunk his tea. He had been the biggest fool.

"Oh James - tell me you didn't hit her." Said a shocked Masiy.

"I wish I could. But you know what my temper can be like." he told her. But he knew it was no excuse. There was no excuse for what he had done. At the route of it all he had been the one, who had broken his family, and now Katie was wetting the bed every night, and the boys were in the house with out there mother. He had got it so wrong.

"Your father should have hit you harder boy. You never ever hit a woman. You know that was how I raised you." She told her son horrified. Her eyes strayed to the little innocent flower in the garden. What was she going to think of him when she got older? For her, it was all my daddy the hero, she thought the world of her father but what about when she understood the full extent of the truth?

"Ma I know. But I was so angry. Blinding by bloody rage. Then when I tried to talk to her. She was too scared to even talk to Me." he sighed. "Tried to take my Katie from me. I couldn't have that." she sighed.

"She is her mother."

"And I am her father. And I know what they say about the bond of a mother with their child but what about a father. Ma, who was it who held her in their arms when she nearly died. It was me. It was me all the time up with her in the night, standing over her crib when she was in hospital." he sighed as he held his head in his hands trying to shake the awful memories from his head.

"And how do you think she feels, not knowing if she is ok." she asked.

"Ma of course she is ok. She's with her daddy, so she is. I am not gonna let nothing happen to her."

"Oh and I suppose Elizabeth would when she has devoted her life to raising your kids."

"Ma- "

"James, she loves you and she loves your kids," she sighed. "She has made a lot of mistakes. But so have you. And a four year old girl needs both her mummy and daddy. Baby, just try. Don't give up. That women is the love of your life, you have told me enough times." she reminded him. "you have been through to much together. Don't give up."

-

Jim sat on the bear garden of a pub he had found watching his daughter play on the swings.

She had grown so much since that little girl who had been in the incubator.

She was a proper little girl now. And she had thoughts, real feelings and she could put them in to words and tell him how she felt.

And maybe he and Liz should be listening to them he thought as he watched her.

He hadn't been doing a lot of that,.

It had just been a case of Liz and him both wanting sole custody and not caring what she wanted, she had been used as a weapon. And that had been wrong. She hadn't deserved it.

She smiled at him innocently as she enjoyed her spring break, doing all the stuff she wasn't allowed to when she was at home. She respected and loved him, and he knew it. And that was what made what he had done so awful.

She had been staying up later, getting up later, swimming every day (or at least playing in the little pool) swimming wasn't exactly mastered yet.

But they were going to get there. They were. He was determined of that. He was going teach her. And start being the father she deserved.

Of course she wasn't sleeping right thorough the night.

She was still wetting half way through. Every night now, she'd get up, find the spare bottoms and top that had been laid out for her the night before and crawl in to his bed with him where she'd sleep till morning came.

He was worried. She had never done this before the separation. Maybe it was the worry he was causing her. Maybe he had to try and make the best of a bad situation.

Maybe try and get back with Liz...

Butt he didn't want to make it work if Liz wasn't happy with it and at that moment he knew she was not going to take him back. It was harsh, but Katie was just going to have to get used to her mummy and daddy not being together any more.

Jim and Katie were home.

Liz was in the house and she had been waiting most of the day with anticipation for she knew she was going to get to take her daughter for the night.

As Jim and she came through the door he wasn't shocked to see the state of the house.

He always knew it was going tot be like this when he had left his twins in the house.

"Welcome home you two." said Liz as she came out the kitchen.

"Mummy!" said Katie as she ran to her.

"Hello sweet heart, did you have a good time with daddy?" she asked with less fear than she had when she had looked at Jim last time.

"Yeah we did loads," she said to her as Katie settled on as her mother picked her up.

"I took loads of photos so you can see what we got up too!" he said to her.

"Good." she smiled as she held her daughter. "Why don't you go and get some bits together for tonight." she said to her daughter unable to wait to take her home.

"Alright." Katei said as she run up to her room. Liz was going to have to check she had every thing but Katherine could get the basics on her own.

And then suddenly Jim was alone with Elizabeth for the first time in a long time.

"I have to talk you " he said. He had been thinking a lot on what his mum had said to him. He didn't want to give her up. "To tell you what a fool I have been" he tried to explain. "I need you." he sighed.

"Oh Jim." she said as she shook he head.

It was a nice to think that they might get back together. But that was all it was. A thought. She couldn't tale him back. Not after what he did to her.

"You can't do it, can you?" he asked in despair.

Gently she shook her head.

"We have been together since we were sixteen Jim. We need to play the field; we need to live different lives. We're always going to care for each and we will always have the kids but you can not ask me to come back. You know I can't."

His pride was hurt. And as much as he knew he shouldn't do what he did next. He couldn't help himself.

"Well perhaps you should go then." he said to her.

"Well I cant, not with out Katie." she told him.

"She's has a few long days. She needs her own bed."

"No Jim." Elizabeth said to him seriously. She had been so looking forward to having her daughter for the night. "You can't."

"Get out Liz." he said to her angrily. He had tried to say sorry. She had had no right to knock her back.

"Not with out my daughter, you are not keeping her when you are in this kind of mood." she said and what he did next caught her off guard.

Taking her by the arm he through her out of the house.

"Jim please, just let me have her don't do this!" she begged as he opened the door and through her out before shutting it.

"Katie!" she said as she looked up to the house. "Katie!"

Katie ran down stairs when she heard the commotion.

"Dad, where's mum?" Katie had been exciting about seeing her mum despite the fact that she had had a great time with her dad.

-

Steve and Andy didn't believe it. There dad had been home two minutes and he had had a fight with there mum already. That had to be a record, even for them. Trying to ignore that fact and just welcome there sister home, they smiled through there concern at the parents ever rocky relationship.

"So how was our Gran," they asked.

"She isn't very well lads." said there father. Though Maisy had been able to conceal it as much as she had been able to from her grand daughter, her son had seen the spirit which had been so large when she had been young grow smaller day by day. And it had hurt him so much.

He knew he wasn't going to get much more time with her.

And that made him think, he couldn't take the time his kids had with there mum away. Liz wasn't always going to be there.

So going upstairs he got his daughters sleeping stuff together and took her to her own mother.

"I am sorry for what I did and said earlier. You didn't deserve it Liz. I just have to learn to deal with the fact we're not together any more." he said to her.

"Thank you Jim. I know that took a lot for you to say. Thank you for bringing her."

"I shouldn't have kept her in the first place. I knew it was wrong. I didn't want to hurt you. Never. And if I did, then I am so sorry. It was never what I wanted."

"I know darling. I know."

-

Jim got back to the house and he had to say now he was relieved of being a father he was going to have a nice quiet night.

But how ever when he got there he saw he wasn't going to get that.

Tears were falling down both his sons faces.

"Dad its Gran - she's gone."

-

"I am so sorry Jim." Said Liz as he delivered the bad news to her.

It was the next day and Jim sat in the flat Liz and Deirdre shared with his wife. The events of the previous night had been forgotten, his cruelty of her yet again, forgotten.

"Its ok. I don't want Katie to come back to Ireland with me though. Funeral is no place for a little girl like her. But I have to tell her." he sighed.

Katie was in the room she shared with her mum when she was there for now but it wasn't going to last and Jim knew it. She'd hear his voice and come out. Then she'd have to know.

"I can do it if you want. You need to deal with your own grief." she said as she hugged him. She knew it was slightly unfair to hold him right now. She didn't want to give him the right idea, but she had to hold him. He felt so alone and she knew it.

Just because she didn't want to be with him, didn't mean she didn't care, because she really did. She was always going to be there for him.

"I have to be there for her and the boys. I am their father." he sighed.

"And I am there mother and I am still your wife." she said to him.

"for now." he pointed out.

She nodded.

"Why don't we have a talk. Katie happy enough playing for now and I think we need it. Or we can just sit,. What ever you want. Just don't go when you need some one." she begged. She knew he did.

He sat back on her sofa and nodded, but by the time she got back with the mugs of coffee, he was asleep.


	11. Andy's Off

Chapter 19

Jim went back and returned home in which time Katie was in the care of her mother. The trip to Ireland with out her was harder, especially as neither of the boys came either. Andy had volunteered but he had said to the lad no. he had his studies to think of and his exams were coming up. He had to focus on them. So he guessed really it had been his fault he had been on his own when he had been saying bye to his mum.

The little girl went form pillar to post with her mum and dad and she was unable to work them out. One day they were loving and caring the next they were rowing.

However her mum and her dad were not the only couple she knew who had split that year.

Vicky and her brother had not been able to work out the problems they had began having and in the same year that Liz left her husband so did Vicky. Everything was sliding away from the youngest member of the family. Every thing she knew to be good and true was gone.

Steve didn't seem to grieve for too long though, and he fell straight in love again. This time with hair dresser called Fiona. She was a nice person who quickly got the families approval even if Katie was fin ding it hard Vicky being gone. she had been as a sister to her and she was going to miss her very much.

She was alright as far as Katie was concerned.

But it wasn't like it had been when she had been with Vicky. She had been there for her since as long as she could remember and now just like her mum she was gone.

How ever the romance no matter how smitten by this women didn't deem to last very long, and a man named Alan 'stole' her from him.

Was that like in the stories, when the ogre tried to take the princess away Katie wondered to herself. She was learning to soon that real life was not like fairy tales.

Not one bit.

In the adult world, which was generally kept as far away from Katherine's innocent eyes as it could be, life was complicated. It was cruel and harsh. Things happened that weren't fair and one day she was just going to have to deal with that fact.,

In the time that she had been with her brother Fiona had got close with his father Jim. He was a good friend to her and most certainly some pone she confide in.

But in a single night all of that changed.

Fiona had been upset of the way that Alan had been treating her. She had turned to him for comfort and

She had got a lot more than she had looked for. And she hadn't said no

-

It was the morning after the night before, and having snuck in the middle of the night Jim had not seen Katie the night before. She came bounding down the starts and seven ready for the day at nursery.

She was a signet there this term and he couldn't believe min September she was going to be going off to school then she really wasn't a baby any more.

"Where were you last night dad?" she asked as she have him a hug.

Her brothers came down stairs, and grinned like cherish cats at there dad. He had given them so much to work with when he hadn't come home.

"Good night dad?" asked Andy as he laughed.

Jim shook his head. Couldn't they wait till Katie was gone to start?

"It was very satisfactory son." he said as he got his daughter cereal.

"I bet it was," teased Steve,

"Will you two leave off?" he said as he went in to the living room. "Come on eat up Katie," he said as he sat down with his own breakfast beside her.

"Whose picking me up today daddy?" she asked.

He sighed. Well it was meant to be him but he had to catch up with Fiona now and make sure she had no regrets.

"Mummy is." he told her. Liz was always after more time with her she wasn't going to mind.

"Ok."

"But dad it's your day to pick her up." said Andy.

"Yeah but he had to go and see his fancy women." Steve said teasingly.

Andy hoped not. He didn't relish in the thought of her being put behind a women in his dads lists of priorities, he thought to himself.

"Dad cant I? Me and Katie can go and get a burger to celebrate my exams as we didn't get out the other night." he said and she smiled.

"Please daddy!" she said to him. A burger was going to be well good.

"Alright you two" he said.

-

Liz was walking home from work when she saw her daughter and son get off the bubs, hand in hand.

They had had a great time and both looked like they had.

She had been thinking a bout going over to the house tonight. She had begun to get lonely now. And she wanted to go home. Jim had learnt his lesson. And she missed them being together, not just the kids. She missed the passion they had together.,

Going over to met them Katie as ever flew in to her arms.

"Where have you been?" she asked.

"Dad couldn't do pick up today so I did then we got a burger for my exam results,." he said to her.

She looked puzzled. If ever there was a day one couldn't do normally Jim or her rang the other to sort it out.

Still if Andy had wanted to there was no problem she guessed.

In his heart though Andy knew what that had just been a good bye meal with his sister. She didn't know of course. No one knew he was going.

But he had felt he had to say a good bye to her properly. She was a bout the only one in the family who had any sense and she was only four. But he had to get out. He couldn't cope in the nut house anymore.

"Me and Andy got a burger." she said as she gave her mum a hug.

"Did you that must have been good!" she said to her.

"Yeah it was." she said as she hugged her.

"So what you been up to mum?" Asked Andy as she realized she had been walking over to number eleven.

"I thought I might go and see your father,"

"Well we are on our why home to watch Pocahontas, so if you want to join us while you wait." he offered, and she nodded.

"With an off like that what women could ever refuse." she said as Katie took her hand.

She was glad she had gone. It was good to be home in number eleven.

It was nice just to be home with the kids.

-

Jim came home sighing. It had been a long day and he hadn't been able to see Fiona so when he came in to see his wife soon to be ex, on the sofa with his daughter he was shocked. Liz had never said she was going to be coming over.

As soon as Katie saw him she got off the sofa and ran in to his arms. If nothing else, he always knew his girl could put a smile on his face.

"Yer right Liz?" he asked.

"Yeah. Just wanted to spend some time with the kids. Hope you don't mind."

"Not at all, not at all Elizabeth." he said as he watched Andy come out the kitchen.

"Where's Steven?" he asked as he kept his daughter in his arms.

"Don't know."

-

The next day Katie and Jim got home from nursery for the very last time.

He had been proud when he had seen her pass out, so to speak. And now she had six long weeks off.

"We are going to do so much this summer kid. Its gonna be great. I'm going to take yer to the sea side and we are going to go on lots of days out," he promised her.

Going in to the living room smiling, she headed over to the table to sit down and do some drawing.

"Dad there's a letter for you on the table." she noticed.

Jim McDonald.

"Alright darling, go and wash your hands for lunch." he said as he sent her upstairs.

Taking the letter in his hands he realized he knew that had writing. It was Andy's. So why had he written his name so formally.

Opening it, he got the shock of his life.

Dad,

I am so sorry.

-

"He's left?" asked Liz as she sat on the sofa.

She shook her head. He was her baby. And now he had gone off in to the world with out so much as consulting her. Or Jim.

"Wall I guess we should be thankful he left the letter." she said to Jim. "Do the other two know yet." she asked.

"No. I couldn't face telling Katie. I dropped her off to Judy and Garry and came straight over." he said to her. He had felt she had had a right to know first.

"We are just going to have to get him back." she said but he shook his head. He knew it was going to be no good. He remembered what it was like being that age. You were no longer a boy, but no one saw you as a man and that was what Andy wanted.

Not his mother babying him.

"But we can't just leave him out there."

"No Liz. You're wrong. That it the only thing we can do if we want to keep our relationship with our son." he said to her emotionally. He felt the loss just as much as she did. If it had been Steve then yes he'd go after him. He didn't know how to watch his own back, but Andy was smart and he'd be fine.

Her eyes were filming with tears as he told her what was going on and he felt a strange sympathy for her. She had never been split from her son, with such a gap between them.

"Come here." he said as he embraced her for the first time in months. God she was going to miss him so much.

"Is there nothing we can do to bring him home." she asked.

"No. We have to let him go. Its time he found his own place in the world."

-

"So Andy isn't going to come home tonight," asked Katie as she looked at her father with a confusion in her eyes.

But her brother had always been there. He always came home. Steve didn't because he was off with girl's but Andy…well he was the smart one. He always did and she didn't see why he wasn't going to. She didn't get it.

True enough, when he was there all he did was wind her up but she didn't see why he had had go away. He was her big brother!

Looking at Jim knew she wasn't going to take it well. She had tears in her eyes, but she was silent. A tear dribbled on to her cheek but she made no nose. It was just like it had been when she had got her leg trapped. He had never wanted to see her so hurt again.

He moved his hand to cheek to wipe it away but she pulled back angrily.

"Katie?" he said to her. Never before had she resisted being comforted.

"I want Andy." she protested before storming up upstairs.

He had to say he could see her point. She was a little girl who had never had a loot of luck in the way of family and it hadn't been easy with the two divorces going through. He hadn't been to shocked he guessed deep down at his sons decision to go. No doubt if his daughter could go, she would right now.

He was just glad he had left Katie here with them. He knew if he had been Andy he might not have done that, left her. It was hardly the best environment for a girl of her age.

Putting he head in his hands he didn't know what to do. Everything had changed so fast and he hadn't settled her from it And now Katie didn't want him at all.

-

Steve looked at Fiona as they left the flat together.

He had been trying to get back in her good books for ages.

"Do you want to go for a drink tonight?"

She shook her head. How could she. It wasn't that he didn't want to but she had been with his dad now too. It didn't feel right to her any more, but she did care for him. And then there was Alan..

"Steve I have some thing to tell you." she said as they stood face to face. This was so hard for her. He was every thing she knew. He loved her, but it was safe for her to love him in return she felt. She'd get hurt.

"What?"

"Me and Alan. We're going to be trying to get it together again." she watched his face fall.

"Bur Fiona." he begged her

"No Steve I mean it. I'm -in love with him. That changed every thing."

But some thing else that was going to change every thing for her in the middle of that August. She learnt that she was going to have a baby. She had a bun in the oven.

And weather it was Jim or Alan's, she had no idea.

-

"I was thinking we are going to have ter get Katie some uniform this year. I cant believe she is going to be starting school." Liz said to Jim as she picked her up.

"I know. It doesn't seem right that she has got so big so, I remember when she was a baby. Might as well as fitted in ter the palm of my hand she was that small." he reminisced with her.

"I do remember Jim." she said to him smiling.

How was she ever meant to forget. They were so happy when she was a little girl. When she was their baby. That tiny little one who'd brought them so close.

"Jim I was thinking. Why don't we go out for a few days spoil her together a bit? I know she misses us both being with her together. She wants to know daddy and mummy are friends." she suggested.

"Of course, might be good for her to have us together." he added. "After Andy left and every thing…" he trailed off in thought. He had had a phone call that day. His son was doing well. But it didn't stop him being missed sorely by his family.

"yeah." she nodded. "I know it hasn't been easy."

"It hasn't. For any of us of us." he said as his daughter came up to him having just come down stairs.

"Right sweet have a good time." he said as he gave her a hug.

"See you later daddy."

-

As it was his night off from having Katie Jim went to the pub. He was anxiety to see Fiona. They had to take about it, they had to make it work. He wanted her.

But when he saw her walk in he was less than happy who she was with: Alan.

They were there to announce there engagement.


	12. Jim's Big Mistake

Chapter 12

A rainy day had come to Weatherfield and as the tired Head of the McDonald family lay on the sofa he was sure he couldn't feel worse. He was sure he was literally sick with love for her and there was nothing worse than being in love alone. Yet here he was. While he worshipped Fiona she felt nothing for him.

She was getting married.

And he loved her. And as much as he tried to get that massage across to her she just refused to let him and it was killing him. Fiona wasn't even letting him talk to her. She had completely with drawn her friendship from the family.

That one night of romance which they had had together had sparked something in him for the first time in a long while. He hadn't felt like that in years.

But in the mean time life progressed and he had to keep moving on as he was about to learn time didn't stop due to his depression….

-

That summer went fast.

It was the fifth of September when Liz arrived early to help her daughter change in to her uniform and get her breakfast. Jim and sorted her out together, and had a good morning. It was dun dare she think it.

t was like they were a family again.

"Mummy are you going to come get me too?" she asked as she sat at the table having her cereal.

"Yup I will see you at lunch time." she smiled. The firsts year class only had to go in till mid day as it was their first day so she would see her then.

"Come on sweetie, eat up you don't want to be late on your first day do you baby?" she asked.

Katie shook her head and ate up.

But as she got in the car she got more and more scared. The further are she got the more she wanted to go home. The more she wanted Andy.

Getting to the class room just like all the other kids her mum and dad came in with her and found her peg and her desk with her, just like all the other parents.

They sat her down and both gave her hugs.

"I'm so proud of you lass, you know that don't you?" asked Jim.

He remembered when he thought he was never going to get this. First day at school. Five years had gone so fast.

"Daddy stay today. Don't go." she said and he saw her chin wobble.

"No, none of that baby, I will see you at twelve. You're going to have such great day baby. I love you!" he promised he kissed her.

She was going to be just fine.

-

At break time Katie sent out in to the play ground. It had been a good morning sand she had been sat next to a girl named Mandy and they had made friends and they were going to be doing math after break.

Going out she heard two voices call her.

"Katie over here!" she heard and turned to see David and Rosie from the street.

They invited her and Mandy to play with them and it was great. This school thing wasn't so bad.

Before Katie knew it the day was over. Far too quick. She wanted to play all day.

Katei struggled little with the math. She got to grips with it rather quickly.

"Mrs Smith can't I stay here a bit longer." she asked as the king first year teacher helped her put her jacket on.

"I wish you could as well Katherine but, no sweet, it is time for you to go home to mummy sand daddy." she smiled.

"Just daddy… mummy doesn't with us any more." she explained to her teacher.

"Oh I am sorry about that." she said giving Katie a sympathetic look as she turned to the rest of the class. "Right get in to pairs please children." she said . That way it was going to be easier for her to get them out.

Mandy went over to Katie and the two girls walked out together, rather pleased with how day one had gone.

-

Jim and Liz walked out in to the play ground together, walking quickly to get to there daughter. What if she had been bullied or she hadn't been able to grips with the work or what if she had been - any thing could have gone wrong.

But as soon as they saw there daughter's face came in to view they saw that she had had a great time. She was beaming with happiness, all the mornings worry gone.

As soon as she saw them though she came running over, and straight in to her fathers arms and all the way home she went on about what a wonderful day she had had to them both. School ruled!

"Cant I go back yet, do I have to wait till tomorrow?" she asked said as they got home.

"Yes now upstairs to get those hands and washed up for dinner." said her dad as he pointed her upstairs and she tore off to do as she had been told.

"Well it does look like our little girl is all grown up." said Liz as she smiled at him nervously. That was a horrible thought for the both of them. Where had five years gone?

"Yeah it does. Scary but I'm chuffed. So proud of the way she handled today. I wasn't sure she was going to cope." he admitted to her.

"I think I always knew that she was going to be ok, because I have always known that she has had her daddy's spirit. You always went through with the important things and so has she."

He was shocked by her saying this. It had been a while since they had complimented one another and he found himself with a smile on his face.

"Yeah well with her mothers looks no one was going to pick on her. She's too pretty." he said and watched her blush. "You got plans for dinner?" he asked.

"Me, Deirdre and a microwave meal."

"Well I hardly know if me, Katie and a bag of chips is any better but…"

"Jim, if it's an offer, I'd love to."

"Aye, it is."

-

Katie who had never had a lot of confidence in her self found that her self belief was growing each day she was at school,

Even though she missed all the friends she had made at nursery she didn't dwell on it. She wanted to play all the time. She was just such a little spirit and Liz saw that growing. Day by day it grew…

How ever one day something happened to make her confidence hit all time low, and her love of school end for a time.

She and Jim had always been self absorbed at times but she never though he would forget about her.

The more he had to get on with life, the more he had to get over her, the more he had been unable to forget Fiona and one day it hit its head in the worst way.

He had just been so distracted that when three o'clock had came and it was time to pick up his daughter he had forgot to.

Four o'clock.

Four thirty.

-

Liz had been at home relaxed when she had got the call from the school.

She had never been so furious with her ex! She had never thought he would forthright forget about his precious girl when he had nearly lost her to his ex wife once before.

Welt his time she wasn't going to give her back.

Taking the girl in to her arms as she got to the school Liz had not seen her daughter so worked up in such long. And who could blame her. The little one must have been scared.

"Its ok baby I'm here, I'm here mummy's here." she said to her.

"Mummy where's my daddy I want dad." she said told her.

Liz was shocked, after all this was the girl still so blind to her father. Was she still so blind to her father or was she still going to see him in rose colored glasses. How could she still want to be with him?

"Come on sweet come home with mummy for a bit!" she said to her.

Taking her daughter back to the flat Liz did fish fingers, and chips.

But the minute she was done she just wanted to check her dad was ok.

0-0

Jim's head hurt ass he woke up. He had drunk so much that day. He hadn't drunk like that since he had been in the army and it had felt good. Till now.

Opening his eyes, the first thing he saw was the clock. It was seven.

He had to make Katie a bit dinner.

Katie…KATIE!.

"Oh my god baby." he said as he jumped up. He had to get to her he had to make sure she was safe. Oh my god where was she! He was such a idiot. God, god, god any thing could have happened to her! Please be ok, be ok…

Opening the door the first thing he was relived to see was her.

Katie wrapped her arms round her dad as she saw him open the door.

"oh my god baby I am so sorry baby I didn't mean to god, daddy is so stupid, I am so sorry sweetheart" he said as he held her in his arms as Liz had earlier that day.

He hadn't meant to go to sleep. "I am so sorry sweet," he promised.

Tears slip down her cheeks as she stayed in his arms happily. So much had gone through her head when her had not turned up.

"Its ok daddy it is." she said as she tried tot forget the events of the day. He was there now. It was all ok…

"I want Katie with me tonight Jim," said Liz. He wasn't surprised if she had done the same then he would have been the same with her.

"No mum I want to be with daddy. Please don't make me go back to the flat, daddy!"

"You can stay baby, don't worry." he said as he soothed her. If she wanted to stay then she could. .

"Oh Jim I do not believe you. Why do you always over ride me where she is concerned?" Liz asked. Her frustration with him never ended. And why was it their daughter always forgave him. She knew that Katie didn't understand what had gone on. She thought he had been working or he had been going some thing important, or even worse, hurt. That was just her way. She thought the better of every one. Especially her dad. She thought he was made of gold or some thing.

"Good bye Elizabeth." he said as he shut the door.

That was not going to going to help Katie the two of them arguing.

"Sweet I am so sorry." he said to her as he kissed her again on the fore head. "Daddy didn't meant to - not on purpose baby." he couldn't say he forgot. He'd lose her for sure.

But she didn't seemed concerned with his reason at all as long as they were together then and as he held her he released he had the most loyal little friend in his daughter.

-

"Daddy I don't feel well." complained Katie as she got up the next day. She knew it was wrong to lie to him but she didn't want to go back to school. What if it happened again?

"What's wrong lass?" he said as he looked at her.

"I got a belly ache." she complained.

He looked at her. She didn't appear unwell but she wouldn't lie to him he knew it. Either that or she was and she didn't want to in. Understandable after the day before. She hadn't had a day off yet. One wouldn't matter.

"Ok, well if you belly's sorer then you can't go to school then can you little one?" he asked. She shook her head.

"Why don't you go and lay down on the sofa and then we can try make you feel better love?" said Jim and she nodded.

So he rang school to tell them she wasn't attending that day and he rang Kevin too explaining he needed time off.

"Mate we have so much going on right now I need you in, can't she go over to Elizabeth?" he asked.

"Pleas,e Kev she wants her dad right now. You know what it is like with girls, yer' got two of your own. I'm going to be back tomorrow, and I'll do some free over time." he said as he watched his daughter get comfortable on the sofa.

"Oh alright."

Through the day the daughter and dad just watched films. Katie didn't seem unwell. She was just quiet. She was eating ok. She was chatty. Just some thing was worrying her. That was it, and he knew it.

had the days before events had an effect on her more than he had known?

"Come here lass." he said as he moved her in to his lap. "Katie, you would never lie to your daddy would you baby?" he said to her.

She shook her head but couldn't met his eyes. That was a yes…

"Cause you know you can talk to me and I can talk to you. We're bests friends right? Daddy's never let you down has he?" he asked. Except yesterday…

She shook her head.

"Then why are you lying to me now?"

"I'm not dad." she said.

"Katie I know your not unwell."

She fell silent. She wasn't denying it anymore. "You're not in trouble. Yesterday scared you didn't it baby?" he asked as he run his hands through her hair.

"I thought - dad I didn't know if you were coming - and I thought bad thoughts - I didn't know - daddy!" she pleaded as she turned in to him.

"Katie if you ever feel like this don lie to me kid. Talk to me. I'm your dad I am here to be spoken to a bout this stuff.." he said he said as he hugged her. "I swear yesterday was a mistake. Never again."

-

"This is right thing to do." said Liz as she sat down to dinner.

"With out a doubt!"

Elizabeth was on a mission after yesterday.

"He has had his last chance as far as I am concerned. It is my daughters best interest for me to have custody of her full time." she said to Deirdre.

"But I thought you wanted Jim back."

"So did I, but then I saw him for what he is and that is not the man I want or the man I want to raise my baby girl. No she has to be with her mum. I have to know she is safe!" said Liz.

She was doing the right thing by filling for custody.

"I know this is not what you want hear but what if she doesn't want to come with you?" she asked.

"She has to no choice in the matter, and it not like she doesn't know who I am. I am her mum and she knows I love her no matter what. I am only doing what best for her."

But Deirdre still remained unconvinced. Up till now her god daughter had been settled had happy. And they didn't want a repeat of two years ago. That really shouldn't happen. It'd hurt Katie so much just as it had before. And Deirdre hated to say it but they all knew who Katie was happiest with. Even if he was a self absorbed arrogant pig…

-

Katie was clearly in a state of panic. It was the day after the she had skived off and she was feeling sicker now than when she had fooled her father she was ill. He had made it clear the night before when the bell went for class she was going to be there.

"Dad please, don't leave me here!" she begged clinging to him as he took her to school.

"Katie, baby, you know I have to. I love you so much and I'll promise I'll be back later." he said as he put her down put it didn't put an end to her tears.

Mrs Smith who had seen her come in went over and took her hand to led her in to class but even as he walked away Jim could still hear her crying. It was only getting louder.

He had never felt such guilty. This was all his fault. If he hadn't have got drunk then she'd be ok. He had got her in this mess. Up till now she had loved school. She had enjoyed the learning, her friends and he felt like he had taken that from her. For that he felt as if he was the worse father in the world. Now he had to go and talk to Liz. It had been two days since they had spoken and he had been so rude to her. He had just been so happy to see Katie safe. Good he was such a fool.

They had been getting on ok again.

Why was he so stupid as to mess it up …again…


	13. The Accident

Chapter 13

"Custody? You want to awake custody of her? Oh mum don't do this, don't put us all through that again." begged Steve as he sat in the flat. He had come to see if he might be able to try and get some sort of peace for his sister. Clearly not. But of course, even though he didn't want his sister to have to go through what she had been when she had been four all over again, part of him told himself his mum what right in what she was doing. His father couldn't be trusted with his daughter.

"Don't you see why I am doing this? I am doing this for Katie, and for you, she is going to be so much better off with me surely, you can see that?" asked Liz as she sat having her coffee with her son.

"No, because every time you and dad fight I can see my baby sisters heart brake just a bit more," he protested, frustrated by his own indifference over the matter of where his sister should live and with whom. "Mum I cant let this happen all over again, it destroyed her last time." It had been him who had had to sooth her back to sleep when his dad had been in prison and she had woken screaming for him. No matter what he was not going to let her get in to that state again.

"But I want her here, where I know she is safe." she said to him.

"And dad wants her with him. And what's more this routine is working for her. Mum, she loves you but she and dad have been together ever since she was born. She adorers him, mum please let her be." he begged her, only to notice she had tears in her eyes.

"And what? She doesn't love me like she loves me?" Liz pondered in her own distress.

"No, but she is just such a daddy's girl, and you know that. She is never going to want to be apart from him really."

"So what I risk some thing happening to her again. Her being hurt again? What if she had tried to walk back alone? Any thing could have happened to her Steve. No I won't let her get hurt. I love her."

-

Christmas was strange that year.

With no Liz in the house when Katie woke up and with Andy away, Steve and Jim were the only ones watching her opening her presents.

Her mother came round later in the day, and Katie wished she had been there when she had got up but she was beginning to get used to it at last. Life had changed. She had to get used to it.

New Year was the first time when Katie finally stayed up till mid night with her father.

"Happy new year!" she said as she hugged him smiling, as they watched the hand strike twelve on there clock. People out side begun to pour in to the street.

"Happy new year and birthday wee lass." he said as he hugged her back.

It was the quietest new year he had ever had in his life because he had always out with Elizabeth but now, he was just home with some tinny and his daughter but he was happy with that. She was his every thing. And he knew this might be the last one had her with him for. If he and Liz really did go to court.

"Six, how can my baby girl be six already." he asked.

"I am not a baby any more dad!" she said giggling to him.

"Not to yourself, but I promise you are to me and always will be."

When he looked at her some times he still saw that weak little scrap of life in the incubator who had had to work so hard to keep going. Who had needed his protection…she was always going to have it.

As far as he was concerned she was always going to need it.

"Right its mid night, so It is time for you princess."

"Before I get in cant I have just one present dad?"

"No you can not!" he laughed. "You have to have a sleep kid. Then, your going to have a best sleep ever."

-

That January Katie swore turned in to one of the coldest she had ever had.

Not only because the weather was freezing but because she found it rather lonely. With her mother fighting the custody battle, and her fathers mind always on some thing else, what ever it was she did not know, she found it rather hard.

Jim was of course thinking about the wedding which was coming up so soon. With Fiona, the women he felt so passionately for going to go and be another mans wife.

He couldn't stand it.

And so he begun to try and contact her more and more before the day of the wedding but nothing worked. And the more he focused on his passion the more he again forgot his daughter.

"Dad?" asked Katie one morning.

"Can I go and stay with mummy for the night?" she requested.

At least when she was with her mummy she got a bit of attention and they had fun still, unlike when she was with her father.

The worse thing for her was the way he reacted to the question.

She remembered a time when he would have done anything to have her close but then he simple nodded in agreement, and it hurt the little girl. Why didn't he say no? He was meant to say no. They had had such a good new year. And now he was pushing her so far away she could barely retouch him.

-

"But mum he is so off with me all the time. Did I do some thing?" asked Katie.

"No baby. But your dad I guess it would seem has a lot on his mind at the moment." said Liz as she hugged her.

"I know he does…but I miss how close we used to be! He hasn't even been giving me a story before bed mum!" she complained, and Liz realized how hurt she was. It was written in her face, and visible in her eyes.

"Sweet. Just be patience."

As far as Katie knew there was nothing to be patience for.

Slopping off to bed as her mother told her too she felt utterly miserable. She felt as if she had done some thing still.

Deirdre looked at Liz, who was looking pensive.

"So do you think I might just have a point to trying to get custody now?" The mother of the McDonald children asked.

She swore some days she wished she had never even met Jim.

He had taken her eldest son away from her. He and there youngest boy were forever at loggerheads, and now to add to the list he wasn't being the father he had used to be to Katie.

"There your family. I guess you have to do what is right for them." He had always been so patience and trying with her. She had never thought she would see a day when he rejected his wee lass. It was so wrong what he was doing to her. And now she thought it was her fault. It so wasn't.

"Yeah I do. You'd do the same if it was your Tracy. And Katie is still so young…new. She shouldn't have to go through being second best to what ever is on his mind!"

Deirdre had to say she agreed with her friend on this occasional.

For a few more weeks Jim's behavior remanded a mystery to his ex wife and his daughter until finally they got some answers on the days of Fiona and Alan's wedding.

He tried to stop it. He was in love with her. And Liz felt her heart break when the news came to her.

She had never wanted to hear Jim was in love with another. It was easier when he was not. As long as they had been split, nearly two years now, she wasn't ready to hear that.

But she ha nearly no time to mend her heart for worry of his. With the rejection he had to face from Fiona had a strong effect. He pushed every one away.

Even his most precious daughter, whom he had always been so close too. And it killed Katherine, whom became ill from worry for him.

"I just don't know why he is so off with me Steve, I can't understand what I did." she tried to explain as tears cane to her eyes.

Steve for his part no longer has any regard for his dad.

Jim had bloody well known of his own love for Fiona and yet he had gone ahead.

His sister was hurting again though, and that was his main worry. She was six! She shouldn't be going through all this.

Hugging her tightly, he kissed her.

"It isn't you. You've done nothing wrong Katherine."

When he had been young he had heard the phrase saying people might be victims of there times and circumstance. He hadn't understood till he had had his sister who was most certainly a victim of hers.

-

"Jim please come out and talk too me!" said Liz.

He opened the door but he was not going to leave number eleven where the curtains had been drawn ever since he had made a fool of himself.

"You have got to stop this, your going to self destruct." She said to him desperately.

"And so what if I do?"

She shook her head.

"You know what, your not half the man I married Jim. Your not. Look at you. This the man who fought me when I tried to abort his twins. The man fought so hard in the army to hold down a job and be a good husband and daddy. Well you are not the first any more, and you clearly don't care about being the second. But it's me who tucks Katie in at night now. Me who has to hear her cry in to her pillow because she wants her daddy!" she shook her head. "Why are you doing this to her? I don't need you but she does! And she loves you so much" she pleaded.

It was then he looked up and she saw he had tears in his eyes.

"When are you going to stop her tears?" She begged. She couldn't stand to see her baby so sad.

"I can't go out. I am a laughing stock."

"Not to her and she is the only lady you have to love and she will never reject you. She loves you."

Katie was thrilled. Here she was at the park with her daddy and he was in a good mood. For the time being it seemed what Liz had said to him had had a effect.

He thought, for saying it she had to be mad. She was fighting for custody and yet she still tried to recoil him with his daughter. She must care, really care. Not for him, but for the little one.

As much as he did…

He knew he was not the best dad in the world even though he tried to be. He knew he had made about a ton of mistakes lately where his daughter was concerned.

However, when the end of the day came, Liz was right. Katie was the only women he had to really love and care for.

As he sat on the bench and watched her play he could help but think of how things had been when she had been a baby.

When he had had his wonderful wife by his side. How had he ever let her go?

He had had it all. And like the ruddy fool he was, he just let it go.

Why had he thought it been so bad if his wife had had a job She had always had his tea waiting for him when he got in. And he reminisced about the days when Katherine was a baby in her play pen and the first thing he did when he got home was pick her up an d cuddle her and tell her how much he had missed her when he had been at work. He couldn't remember the last time he had held her and reassured her like that now though.

What was he turning in too?

Katie was the only good thing in his life left. And he like the fool he was had nearly lost her.

"Daddy?" she called to him softly.

"Yeah sweet heart," he said as she came over to him.

"Are you ok?" she wondered out loud.

"Of course I Am." he nodded, as lifted her on to his lap.

"It's just that - you and mummy aren't getting on again, and she says when I am in bed and she thinks I can't hear her -" Katie trailed off.

"What does she said?" he asked.

"That your drinking too much and that your go funny." she explained as best she could. She didn't like to hear her mother talking like that.

"Well I guess that was a bit of the truth so it was Katherine, but daddy's back to his old self now. I am not going to be stupid again baby."

"then can I come home again?" she asked.

He wanted with all his heart to say yes and to take her home in that moment. But even he was not that stupid to think Liz was going to be happy with that now.

With the custody case going through he had to be sensible. He had to keep Elizabeth sweet.

"Not yet sweetie, dad has a few things he has to work out so he does. But I bet this weekend mummy will let you come over for pizza and a video yeah? How does that sounds?" he asked.

She nodded. "Good."

It seemed things again were turning about for him.

He knew he had lost Fiona and he was never going to get her back not that he had ever really had her. But he did have his daughter and Liz didn't seem to be so annoyed at him when he had dropped his daughter home even agreeing that he could have her for pizzas and a video with out any hesitation.

When he got back to number eleven the first thing her felt like doing was celebrating the success of the day and so he took a bottle of whiskey from the cupboard under the sink and started to pour himself a glass.

All he had to do now was sort things out with Steve. Maybe he'd go up and see him on the building yard now. What harm would it do?

-

In a state of shock, Steve sat in the hospital. He didn't believe what had just happened.

Why had his dad come to him then? He had been so drunk. Of course his own bitterness and resentment towards his dad had got in the way over Fiona and the two had begun fighting and now he was in a coma

His dad in a coma.

When they had begun fighting he had just been so mad. And then he had seen his father fall from the scaffold. It was all such a blur.

His mother was going to be so upset. What if they lost Jim? Katie would never get over the loss of her father.

It was then that Liz ran in.

"Love, are you ok?" was the first thing she checked.

"Yeah I am. But dad isn't." he told her and she nodded. He had only given her the basics on the phone.

She shook his head.

"He'd been drinking hadn't he?" she asked.

Slowly, Steve nodded.

What an idiot was her ex husband. God knows he needed a good kick up the back side one of these days. Hopefully she would be the one to give it to him.

"How bad is he?" she said to him sharply, angry with Jim. He was such a fool…

"Mum he is in coma. They don't know whether or not he is going to be ok yet." he said to her.

Her faced paled.

He nodded.

"You mean that he might not get better – he may not wake up?" she said.

Walking out of the hospital ward she felt tears sting her eyes.

He was her sweet heart, no matter what he had done over the years and the thought of life with out him completely was unbearable. They had been in and out of each others life for over twenty years. They had so much history. Every major event of her life had him in it. The thought he may go away for good terrified her, possibly more than it would Katherine.

-

The next day when Katie got up she found her mother was gone.

"I am going to be taking you in today ok?" said Deirdre as she got her breakfast.

Katherine was, for now, fine that. If her mum had had some thing to do that was fine. It was no big deal.

That morning was just like any other except it was with her aunt instead. In fact she had quite a good time with Deirdre; it was nice to have a change from her mum.

Deirdre just as Liz had requested said nothing to Katie of the accident.

As long as she could keep her daughter calm and in the dark the better as far as liz was concerned.

But if he did die then she knew she was going to have to tell the girl and that would break her heart.

No, there was nothing for it. He had to get better. He just had too.


	14. What Angels Do

It was three days since the accident and Jim had showed no signs of improvement. Liz was getting scared. She thought he would have woken up by now.

There were more questions about it from Katie now too. Her daughter wasn't stupid. She knew some thing was up. Her families behavior had con firmed that, they were odd. Steve was hiding something, the child could tell in a way only children can.

Not only that but the gossips off the street weren't helping matters.

Thankfully though there was one good thing to come out of all this. Only one though…

The moment he had heard the state his father was in, Andy had flown straight home to help his family once again. He had come back at last.

Getting in to number eleven he had unpacked quickly before rushing up to the hospital. The house hadn't changed much in the past two years he was pleased to see. There were just a few more photos. Clearly his sister was growing up fast.

Sitting with his twin brother and mum by his father, he sighed. How had it come to this? How had he not seen it coming?

His mother when he had rang home had told him there had been trouble but this bad.

"How much have you told Katie?" he asked.

"Nothing. I can't face it." said a tired Liz. She had rarely left her ex husbands aide. Which didn't help. Katie knew she wasn't working all the time.

"Mum he might be in here for weeks yet. Katie has to know some thing." he said and she nodded.

"But what? The truth?" she asked. She didn't think so. The truth was too harsh.

"Maybe we can tell her that he has gone to Ireland." suggested Steve.

Andy cut in.

"Why not the truth. How is she going to feel if she thinks he has just gone away and not said good bye. Are they as close as they were when I left?" he asked.

Steve shook his head.

"He has had a lot on his mind with all the Fiona stuff and she has been with mum more and more." said Steve.

"That isn't going to matter to her when she learns he is -" Liz put her head in his hands. "You stupid git." she said to the motionless figure of Jim on the bed. "Why? Why?" she egged him to respond.

Nothing.

"I am going to go for a fag." she said as she picked up her coat.

"Ok. Which one of us is going to get Katie from school?" Steve asked.

"I will." volunteered Andy. He had missed her.

-

Katie left the class room with her school friends chattering happily.

She had had a good day. It improved even more when she got to the play ground.

When she saw her big brother for the first time in around two years she flew in to his arms which were open wide for her to do so.

"God I missed you so much." he said as he held on to her like a life line. Seeing her again was the only good thing about his return.

"Me to." she said as she was set back on the floor and he took her he and leading her home.

"I am so sorry … you know about not saying bye." he said to her seriously.

She shrugged. It was over now.

"Don't matter. You're home for good right?" she asked.

"I don't know about for good Katie. But for now yeah I am home and I am going to be hanging about for a bit." he nodded.

"Good cause I miss you when your away." she said to him shyly.

"I know." he nodded. She hadn't lost her innocent eyes yet clearly. She was so free in giving her affection and in speech. She was too young too care what they showed. "So what did you do at school today?" he asked.

"We did painting!" she said enthusiastically. "I can show you my picture when we get home." she said to him.

"Yeah?" he asked smiling.

"Yeah….and I want to go show daddy too," she said and his smiled faded.

"We are going to home… I mean daddy's home aren't we… not Mummy's. I spend all my time there now and I miss him. It has been three days since he took me to the park and he hasn't even said hello to me." she complained.

He felt uncomfortable. He should have known she'd ask questions.

"Well yeah we are going to be going to daddy's home," he smiled and she nodded. That was all she had wanted to hear, of course he felt guilty because he knew even if she wished it different, daddy's was not going to be there.

When they got home Andy got his sister fish and chips for supper. Her eyes were focused on the door though. All the time as she waited for Jim.

When finally the door opened when the two of them had settled in to watching the telly she turned expecting her dad. She got her mum.

Her eyes darted down.

Liz couldn't stand seeing the pain in her daughters eyes which she knew only the absence of her father could put in them. She had seen it when she had tried to keep Jim and Katie apart before.

It didn't work.

"Have you too had a good time?" asked Liz trying to keep her daughter calm and not upset.

She mutely nodded.

"You going to come home now then?" she asked.

Katie's eyes darted up wards this time. Did she have a choice? No…

"Can we wait till daddy's back to leave?" she asked.

"Sweet heart he might not be home till late, and we have to get you to bed soon, so your all ready for school in the morning."

Andy shook his head. How was it that lying was such a natural thing to his mum? Katie wasn't going to pick up on it like he could.

"Cant I go to bed here. Andy can take care of me for the night." she suggested smiling sweetly at her brother.

She missed it here. It had been weeks since she had been here with her father or any one.

"May be at the week end." said her mother.

Katie's frustration with not being told any thing though was beginning to show. Looking up furiously she shook he head.

"No mum, tonight!" she begged as she clung to her brother.

"Baby come on, Katie…" said Andy as he held her. "This weekend I promise." he whispered and she nodded, as a few tears fell down her cheeks.

"I just want my daddy!" she wailed in to him.

"I know you do. I know. So do I really."

Andy had no idea what was worse. Knowing about his father's condition or not. As next of kin was Andy, he knew should it come to it the choice to turn off his fathers life support would come to him… That silly git of a younger brother. If he and his dad had only got on none of this would have happened and his baby sister might not be crying in to him begging him to tell her of there father and where he was. And he had to admit he would be just as scared as she was. He didn't want to lose him…

-

"I think I am going to try and tell her tonight." said Liz to her sons as they kept watch over Jim.

"She has to know some thing. The state she got her self in to last night wasn't right mum. Not fair on her," Andy sighed.

She nodded.

"Nothing really is fair for this family right now. And if it is I can't see it." she said as she looked at her ex husband.

The thought of him dying was unbearable. But that was the harsh reality that was facing her and her sons. And soon her daughter also.

-

Liz wrapped her arm round her young daughter. Katie was in bed and Liz had just read her a story for the first time since the accident.

"Baby, you know what happened in the story, when the brother bear got sick so he had to go in to hospital for a few days," she asked her,

Katherine nodded in to her mother sleepily.

"What happened?" Liz asked.

"The bear doctors got him all better again." she said.

"Yeah. Because that's what people do when they go in to hospital. They get better." she said as she held her.

"Mummy, does this have some thing do with why daddy isn't coming home. Is dad sick?" said Katie catching on.

Slowly Liz nodded.

"Yes, but what you have to remember now Katie is that daddy is inn hospital where he is going to get better." she said to her.

"Just like I was in hospital when I was born?" she asked.

"Yeah. Yeah darling just like that. And you came home, and so will dad." she reassured her. "So I don't want it to play on mind. He is coming back. "

To Katie it was some what of a relief to know what was going on at last. She had begun to worry it was some thing which she had done which h had made her daddy go.

"Mum?"

"Yes sweetheart," she said still clinging to her daughter. She knew she had done wrong making Katie believe her dad would return when he might not but what else could she tell the six year old. That daddy might die?

"When I get home tomorrow can I go see dad?" she asked.

Liz had known that on was coming.

"I don't think that is a very good idea. Dad doesn't look himself right now. I think it'd upset you seeing him in there and he isn't a lot like your dad right now?" she asked.

"Daddy doesn't like it when I cry, does he?" she asked.

"No, none of us do. You're only small Katie. You should be having fun. Not worrying like us adults." she said to her.

"But I do mummy." she said to her.. "Please."

-

"Maybe you should being her in." agreed Andy.

"Why?" asked Liz. Only to see her upset…no. She couldn't do it to her.

"It might help him." said Steve to his mum. "To know she is here" he suggested.

Well she hadn't thought of that.

Looking at the twins Liz sighed. She didn't know what to do for the best and she was so tired. She hadn't been so tired since her daughter had been very young.

"But she couldn't cope seeing him like this, I don't think…" Liz shook her head.

"What she cant cope with is not seeing him at all." said Andy in respond and she knew it was true.

"Mum, if you don't want to be here when she does see him for the first time, then me and Steve will come in with her but she does have too."

"I know. I know she does. But its so hard for us… for a six year old girl it'd be… I mean she worships him," she sighed. She was only trying to protect her.

"I know. I know she is going to get upset. But you know, he is going to get better mum. " said Andy as he watched his brother looking at there father. He was as worried as the rest of them. But Andy got the feeling there was some thing else. Some thing that he wasn't telling the truth about: the accident?

"I can not lay it on you too bring her in your own. No I'll do it." said Liz. But if she was doing the right thing she didn't know.

One day later

"All the wires and leads are a bit scary but you have to think Katie they are helping daddy get better ok?" said liz to her daughter.

It was just the two female McDonalds going in at that moment. Liz had sent her sons home. They had seen there sister upset enough lately. Neither needed it.

"You don't have to do this," said Liz but Katie nodded. She wanted to do this.

Liz knew if nothing else then her girl needed it. This wasn't for Jim.

Opening the door on to the side room were her unconscious husband lay, liz waited for Katherine to go forward which she did quiet willingly before following in herself.

The first thing that struck Katie was the scariest. How weak and helpless her daddy looked. He had never appears to her like that before. It shocked here.

Moving forward she came to the very side of his bed. She didn't know what to do, and Liz saw her struggling to know what to do next.

"Why don't you hold dads hand Katie?" she asked.

"Can he hear me?" she asked.

"We don't know. Maybe. You can talk to him, if that's what you want to do."

Doing as her mother had said Katherine took her daddies hand gently and gave it a kiss before just letting it lay back down but she kept hold of it lightly.

"Hey dad." said Katherine quietly.

Liz had been so caught up in her own feelings that she had quite forgotten how brave her daughter could be. She had though tshe'd be crying by now. But she wasn't.

"I've really missed you." Katie admitted. "When you coming home?" she asked, whispering to him tenderly. No response.

"Dad has to sleep to get better." explained her moth4er.

"Will he wake up while I'm here." she asked.

"Not today baby." said Liz to her daughter.

Katie looked sadder but she was unnerved.

"When is hew going to wake up?" she asked.

Liz shook her head. How long was a piece of string?

"We don't quite know yet." admitted Liz. "But soon." she nodded.

Katie nodded. "He is going to en' he mum? Daddy will wake up?" that was the moment when Katie bit her kip to stop it from shaking.

Liz nodded. "Of course he is. He's your dad, and he wouldn't leave you for the entire world." Liz promised.

"Then I want to come and see him every day till he does." said Katie. "!Because that's what he did for me when I was sick in hospital. He kept watch over me, and now I am going to over him, 'cause he said I was his little angel. And that's what angels do."

Elizabeth couldn't match her daughter's bravery. The little one had moved her.

"I know." she said with watery eyes as she rose from, her chair. "Mummy is just going to go see the doctor, and see how he is ok?" she asked as she flowed the room, to find the toilets were she could cry.

If Katherine had wept it'd be easier for her to shed tears, she wouldn't fell as bad. But she hadn't. She had been so strong ever since she had enter the room. Katie never stopped surprising her mother…

In the mean time the youngest member of her family sat in the edge of her fathers bed and talked to him, not sure how much he was taking in or if he was even listening. All she knew was he was going to get better. He had too… there was no other option.


	15. Recovery Begin's

"Mum he squeezed my hand."

Katie was beaming.

Ever since she had seen her father for the first time last week she had seen him improved day by day.

She had been true to what she had said and she had insisted every night after school that before going home that she should see her father. And her mother who saw her daughter coping better than she had predicated aloud her too.

"Good. Shows he is getting better." the tears had stopped for Liz now and she had been thinking. If he did wake up and it was looking increasingly like he was going to then she was going to try and get the two of them back together. When she had been sitting by him she had had a chance to think on them properly. She knew what she wanted. It was him.

She had never fallen out of love with him. Not deep down. This had proved it to her and she wanted him.

"Do you think he is going to be home for summer break?" she asked.

It was two months away….

"I hope so." She said to her.

"And then we can go to Blackpool like we did last summer." Smiled Katie hopefully at her mother.

Liz shook her head. Maybe the two of them but not with Jim. He had a lot of dark times ahead by what the doctors had said to her. Even when he woke he was not going to be able to walk and for a man who got frustrated by the smallest of things it was not going to be easy for him. He had always been so active to. The things he had taken for grated were gone now.

"I don't think so. Let's just focus on getting daddy better yeah?" she said to her and Katie nodded miserably. She had only hoped that maybe… it didn't matter.

Things were not going to be as they were for a long time yet. Even she knew that.

It was then that she saw her auntie Judy come to the door.

One thing which Liz had picked up on since Jim had been ill was how many friends between the two of them must have and how well liked they must be…. or there daughter was.

Most people had been so kind and had offered to take Katie in and out of school and whilst Liz preferred to do it herself a lot she couldn't bear to be away from Jim….just in case. If the end came she didn't want him to be alone when it happened. She had never thought about the end before but now she had, she decided subconsciously she had always though they'd got together some how. They were like two sides of one coin after they past twenty odd years.

Every one else had chipped in to take her and Judy and Garry Mallet were wonderful with Katherine had known her since she was three. They were desperate for a child of there own, and Katie was good practice

"Hey you." she said to her.

"Hey Aunt Judy, you come to pick me up?" asked Katherine.

"Yup, we have pizza for dinner and the Lion king to watch." she said as she embraced her before turning to Liz.

"How is he?" she asked her friend with sympathy.

"On the mend we think," Liz nodded.

"Good." Judy nodded kindly. "Right madam shall we be off?" she asked, and Katie nodded as she went to give her mum and kiss and just as she and returned quickly to her father.

"See you tomorrow daddy." she said and once again he squeezed her had and it offered a great deal of comfort. He knew it was her, he was sure.

"Liz, do you want me and Garry to keep Katie all night instead of you rushing back pick her up." said Judy to Liz quickly. She and her husband wanted kids so much and Katherine was generally easy going and joy to have. She enjoyed having her. Plus, it'd give her friend time to relax.

Liz shook her head.

Her daughter was wetting the bed again. It'd be embarrassing for her she was sure. Katie hated the fact her brothers and god mother knew. That was enough.

"No I want too. Its nice to tuck her in after a day here. I'll come round for her by eight." said Liz. "but thank you for the offer."

Elizabeth smiled and winked at her daughter. The two of them were closer than they had been in a long time and that was the only silver lining in this whole sorry mess.

-

Days passed and Katie to use to the fact it was going to be a while till she saw her father well again. But the scariest thing was when her mother told her he might never walk again.

So much was going to change and she knew it. Things might never ever be the same again.

The first big change she saw in her life was the return of her mother to number 11.

When he did return home, her father was going to need round the clock care and her mother it seemed was unwilling to let another women but her self do it.

He was going to need her once more. She would be there for him.

The second change was Andy's return. It was not gluing to be for too long but it was nice to have him, back for a bit.

So she, the twins and soon her dad were all home as well as her mum. It was going to be like old times.

"What I don't get is why you want to look after him!" Andy said to his mum. "I mean he is going to be hard work you know dad is!"

"But just as you said he is your dad. And he is Steve's and he is Katie's daddy, and I owe him!"

"You owe him nothing mum." Said Andy. He remembered how his dad had treated her. If they got back together it'd end in tears.

"Well then lets just say I want to look after him because I want to save every one else the hassle. Andy I loved him and lived with him over twenty years and in that time I learnt he is awful patient."

"So?"

"So I do not want to lumber him with people he doesn't know." she said to him trying to explain.

"You make him sounds like a child."

"Maybe that is because right now he feels the fear a child might. He might never walk again Andy. Do you know how he feels? I don't, but I'm guessing pretty crap." she said to him.

"He hurt you. Mum I don't want to see you hurt again." he said to her.

"Now we get to the route of all this. Well I am not going too." she insisted. "I intend to look after my husband the divorce is but a piece of paper Andy. I never stopped caring and neither did he. And think what it might lead to. Me and him getting back together again. We were never perfect together but we weren't half bad either. Think how good it'd be for Katie to be with her mum and her dad all the time again. No more going from house to house. I want my old life back. I miss being a mum and wife." she expressed her feelings to her first born.

"I - mum-!"

"I know sweet heart. But I am going to be careful so don't worry. You just enjoy your trip and go home and I will see to your father and sister and the three of us and Steven will be fine, trust me son. I know what I am doing."

-

"Katie good news, daddy is coming home tomorrow"

Andy was gone as his mother had thought he would be and Liz was moved fully back in to the house, and now Jim was coming home.

"So does it mean dad is better?" she asked.

"Not yet all better but I have a feeling that he will be in time."

Things were going to work out for the three of them. She was going to make sure of it.

-

No matter what her mum and Steve had said nothing prepare Katie for seeing her father in his chair for the first time.

That was the scariest thing of all for the six year old.

She had known it was coming but some how now it was real she felt to weird about it. He didn't get sick! He was her dad. At least she hadn't thought it was this bad.

In the hospital it had been hard but at least when she had been there with him she had been able to comfort her self with the idea that he was going to walk through the door when he came home because the doctors would make him better.

Some how with him in a chair it wasn't really like it has her daddy… He wasn't the Jim she had known know. He was poorly, just a bit like she was.

He wasn't strong any more. He had always been so strong. And suddenly that was gone.

"I'm going to go play in my room." she said to her mum before dashing upstairs. She couldn't face her dad being like this for ever…. Not like this.

"I've been home two hours and she hasn't come near me once Liz, she was fine at the hospital, so what's changed?" Jim said to Liz. He didn't get it.

When he had been on his way back the one good thing he had been thinking was the fact he could settled his daughter on his lap and read her a story. He had missed reading to her. That had always been his job to give her a story before bed every night.

But how could he when she was terrified of him. Well not of him but of the flaming chair.

Putting his head in to his hands he sighed heavily as Liz came over to him.

"She is just going to have to get used to it. You know she isn't always that adaptable to change. You know what she's like, she adores you. Give her a bit of time and she will be your little girl again just like she was before all this."

"She still is only know she, she is so cold with me Liz."

He was clearly getting upset.

She didn't know what to say. Part of her felt like being cruel and saying some thing like welcome to my world, he had always been her favorite. He had rarely had to face his daughters rejection like she had. Ever since Katie had been young it had been daddy this and daddy that. But now …. He wasn't who she had always believed in and it was hard.

Liz could be so hard though.

"Jim listen to me, she is going to come round. She has to. You know that this is going to be hard, and not just on you. But we are going to get through this as that is what we do. We cope." she said as she gave him a kiss.

"I am going to be here and we are going to get through this as a family." she said and he nodded, as she soothed him, it felt good to be so close again.

It had been years since they had been so tender towards one another.

He was glad to have her home. She had been gone to long

"So what is going on for the next few days?" he asked her. If nothing else he knew life was going to persist. And he was so out of sorts and home life having been away for the month.

"Nothing out of the ordinary. Katie is going to go to school and we are going to start getting you on the road to recovery." She said positively.

He nodded.

"I know it is going to be long, but I believe in you. You can do it you know. You'll walk again." she said to him.

"Maybe. But for now I just want to drink."

"Oh my lord man you are never going are you?" s he shook her head,. "And any how you can't, doctors orders!" she said to him.

"I know but-!" he protested.

"No. Just chill out ok, a few of the guys are going to be over in a bit so you are not going to get much of a chance to rest today." she said to him.

"What?"

"Well me and Steve were talking and we just thought it might be nice for you to see some of your friends."

"Oh Elizabeth." he sighed. She had got it so wrong.

He wasn't in the mood to see any one.

"Come on they have been worried about you and it won't be for so long," she said encouragingly. But the idea didn't grow on him.

So the boys came over, Gary and Kevin and to Jim's disdain Les, which didn't help, especially when his daughter came down and flew straight to Gary's arms. Just as she would have to his a few months ago….

Jim watched with jealousy simmering just under the surface of his skin angrily as she smiled and laughed with him.

"Hey sweetie you ok" he asked.

"Yeah!"

"You been a good girl for your daddy?" he asked and Katie tensed. She had hardly said a word to him..

"Of course she has." said Jim in her defense. "your always good aren't you lass?" he asked and she nodded.

"Can I come over and platy with auntie Judy?" she asked.

"I don't think so tonight Katie. Dad wants you with him doesn't he?" he replied reading his friends pained expression. "His missed you."

Not the answer she had been looking for.

Running off upstairs again, Katie shut the door of her room glad to be by herself and out the spot light.

"What's getting to her?" asked Kev.

"She's just a bit tired you know." said Liz. "There have been a lot of changes for us all." she sighed.

"Of course."

Looking at Jim though she knew he had been through the most had he had tears in his eyes. Their daughter's behavior was hurting him more than the loss of his legs ever could.

"Perhaps lot better go!" she said and they nodded seeing the father's grief.

"Why won't she talk to me Elizabeth?" he asked once his friends had left. It was too much for him to take in.

Having hurried the others out, Liz quickly returned to him.

"I don't know. But I am going to find out." she said as she went up the stairs.

When she got to there daughters room she saw the six year old on her bed.

In her arms she had her dolly and around her all the little bits every little girl needed to look after there dolls.

The usual… bottles, pretend nappies, the lot…

"You playing mummy and daddy's?" she asked Katie who nodded. Her mother knew it was one of her favorites.

"Katie?" she asked and the girl looked up at here, "you ok?" she checked and she nodded. "Well that's good, but I don't think daddy is. I think daddy's sad." she told her as she gently sat by her.

"Because he legs are still poorly?"

"No… not this time. You've not given daddy a cuddle and that makes him sad. Why won't you give dad a hug?" she asked.

"Because…. I don't know. But its weird mum. I didn't think he was going to be so - "

"Not like dad?" she asked.

Katie nodded.

"Dad is normally so strong and now its like -"

"he's weaker than he was?"

Katie nodded.

"Well I know it seems like that but it isn't true. Dad is still very strong. Stronger than he had been when he went in because he managed to come back out."

Katie shrugged. She didn't understand.

"I just want him to be able to pick me up and give me a hug."

"Dad can't right now. You knew he was going to be sore when he got home still." she said gently as she put an arm round her.

"I know I did but mum… I wish he wasn't. I don't like dad being hurt and I don't know how to make it better for him." She said as she leant in to Liz.

"Give him a cuddle. That'll work."

-

It was one in the morning when Jim's' door creped open.

He had been crying since eleven when Liz had pit him to bed. He felt pathetic. He couldn't do anything for himself and it was awful.

When he looked up though he tried to wipe the tears away.

His daughter hadn't approached him even when Liz had come down from speaking to her and she had been silent through dinner.

But here she was, tired but clearly unable to sleep. Gently she climbed on to the bed and took his hand, biting her lip with nerves.

"I am sorry I have been mean." she said as she sat on his bed. She had been thinking about him and she hadn't been able to rest.

Jim tried to tell her he understood this was all scary to her but the words wouldn't get out. But here she was, tired but clearly unable to sleep. Gently she climbed on to the bed and took his hand, biting her lip with nerves.

"Mummy told me you were still poorly. Do you think a cuddle would make you better? She says it'd help."

He nodded. It would… some how.

Gently she crept under the covers with him and he held her tight.

"I missed having you here dad."

"I know princess. But I'm home now. And dad is on the mend… promise."

"Mum says you might not… your legs…"

"Are going to work fine in a while. You think I am going to let there chair get to me, nope." he said as he held her. "I'm going to be chasing you round the park in no time. So don't worry about yer old dad. He'll be fine! As long as I have you and mummy I am going to be fine, so I will. "


	16. A Strange Sense Of Peace

"So you're going to have to physio just like I do?" said Katie.

"Well not exactly, but some thing like that. I only have to have it on my legs." Jim nodded. Katie had needed it all over her body since she had been young to help her develop.,

"So why don't you just come with me and mum to the phoenix centre? " she asked as she had her cereal. The phoenix centre was a sort of trust in the town which had been set up as a day care centre and care centre for children who had disabilities like Katie's.

"Because one the phoenix centre is for children Katherine, and two because I can't get there right now." he said as he drunk his tea.

"Come on Katie eat up, you have to go to school and I have work," said Elizabeth, as she rushed about getting ready.

"Can't I stay home and help dad," she asked, not particularly wishing to be parted from him again yet.

"No you can't," said Jim to her.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because you have to go to school so you can get clever." he said as she leant on his chair. Lucky he had the break on he thought.

Laying here head on his shoulder she sighed.

"Go on sprog. I'll see you when you get home." He said as he kissed her forehead.

He knew how lucky he was. If fate had been cruller then perhaps he would have been dead now. And no child of her age should have to grieve for their parent. But he had quite selfishly nearly put her in that situation. And Liz too. How would she have coped being a proper single mum. There would be no way for him to come back. She would have been completely alone.

Hew felt so ashamed of what he had nearly done to both of them. He thanked god every day that he had been given another chance.

-

"She is a lot happier than last night. What happened?!" said Liz as she got in from dropping Katie off.

"You did darling." he replied.

Giving him a quizzical look, she asked for further information through her expression.

"She came down and she gave me a hug last night. What you said made an impact. It just took time to sink in I think. You know how she can be. She has to think things through. And she knows it is me now. That I haven't really changed." he said.

"Good, I am glad you too are talking again. It didn't seem right to me when you weren't." said Liz.

"Nor to me. I think I am just so used to her now. I missed her so much when I was gone." he told her.

"Don't upset yourself Jim. You're home now and so am I. That is all that matters to her and it is all that matters to me."

"And me. You know I think the world of you so I do Elizabeth. You not being here hurt," he said as he reached out for her.

Giving him her hand she smiled as he kissed it.

"I didn't think the three of us were ever going to be like this with one another again. And I am thankful that we are." he said.

"Don't be so soppy." she said she blushed.

But deep down, the proof of his renewed affection for her made her feel as if she was some sort of queen of the world. She remembered at first when they had met he had called her his princess. And he had been one heck of a prince.

"I am going to go put the kettle on." she said as she took her hand back. "Want one?" she asked.

"Aye. That'd be good," he said to her.

"Ok then." she said as she went in to the kitchen.

"Didn't you want to go to the pub for lunch?" he asked. He knew that was where all the factory girls went,

"No I wanted to come home." he said.

"Not just to check up on me, I hope?" he asked.

"Don't think so highly of yourself." She teased him knowingly.

He had thought this was going to be awful, his confinement to a wheel chair. And when he was on his own it truly was. He drove himself mad. But he had his wife back. And his daughter seemed happy. He had both his girls…

"Have you seen our Steven today?" he asked.

"Yeah he was trying to woo Fiona as usual." she said before biting her tongue and looking back at him. buy he didn't seem jealous or angry.

"I thought those two were solid now?" he said to her.

"Well you never know with them so you?" she asked.

"Nah. too much like me and you I guess." he said to her.

"Exactly." she agreed.

But though they were joking about him she did worry about the way they had presented romance to there children and she had to admit, sometimes, she was shocked her youngest son had tried to get involved with it so quickly. She doubted her daughter would. She and Jim had hardly made marriage seem like a solid commitment for life like they should have done. They had made it look like a war.

But she was shocked to find her heart racing again when she was looking at him. She only wished he could hold her as he had been able too.

But one day… when he was better…. If he got better…. When….

"The three of us will be ok Jim. You know that don't you?" she said and he nodded.

"I have my girls with me. Of course I do."

Shaking her head she smiled, trying to stop being so soppy.

"You did ring the physio today didn't you?" she checked as she passed him his tea.

"Of course I did. I don't think I am going to be so keen on it but I have to do it for the little one don't I? She needs me."

"We all do. Your head of this dysfunctional family and that means some thing." She teased him with a smile.

"Aye so it does." he smiled.

He had to start the physio in but two days. He hoped he could do it. Get better. Cause he so badly wanted too.

Katie got in and she was hyper as Liz hadn't seen her in so many weeks.

She had been so down but now she was on high. And it was a good thing because her child like games and giggling were indulged by her dad, whose heart was also lifted by her.

As Liz watched the pair of them she wondered what life would be like with out her little girl. Katie was Jim's inspiration to get better. God knows what state he would be in if they didn't have her.

She was the free spirited daughter they had craved so long.

She was wonderful, and much loved by both her mother and her father. And in that moment of laughter Liz allowed her self to beam at her daughter. What ever happened Katie always kept smiling, that was important. It gave her the faith she needed to know she was doing right by all of them.

Two weeks on and the school holidays had started.

Katie had been so excited when she had been thinking off it, that nice long break from school, but now that she was on her holidays she was quite bored. With her father so incapable of a lot of things right now a lot of the time, that when her Aunty Judy would not take her she spent her time in the house playing pretend games with her father or they played card games. When not doing that she was drawing, but there was only so much of one thing a girl of Katherine age could do before she got bored.

The days Katie liked where when he was allowed to stay and sit in on her father's physio sessions.

Michael Wall was the name if his therapist and had so far being very kind and understanding with the Jim even when he had got angry and frustrated with himself.

"Every thing takes time Jim." he would say.

Katie also took great pleasure in saying this to her father to try and coach him in to thinking like it too. He remembered when she had been little and she had had difficulty doing things sayings like that had gone from his lips to her. It was strange to hear it the other way round.

Liz was so much happier here, even if she didn't know what she and Jim were getting back in to. He had been a monster to her. But they had been very happy for a long time when they were young. And a lot of time when she watched him with the daughter she had given to him, she saw him she saw the lad she had loved when she had just met. Suddenly that made it easier for her to picture a future with hike for herself.

God she missed the time when they had been young.

They had been the best of friends as well as lovers. They had been each others world. And in many ways they still were.

"I was thinking!" she said one morning as they got up. "Why don't me and you go out for a meal one day this week?" she said to him.

"Sounds good to me," he said. It'd be a nice change.

"I can get Garry and Judy to baby sit. They need all the practice they can get before December." she said thinking the couples pregnant condition.

"Yeah I guess so. I can't believe there having twins so I can't. Seems like a age since we had our twins as babies."

"I think it was an age ago really. So weird to think it was just the four of us in that little flat. I think I would rather our life now."

"Well I am sorry if I don't agree, but right now with the chair and every thing I am not sure I do. We were so happy there." he said to her pensively.

"I didn't mean that." she said to him. "I mean having a daughter, living together in the house, our own house instead of paying rent." she said to him.

"Aye I know you did." he said smiling.

But still he had to think he had preferred it when they had been in the army housing. He had found a great deal of pride and happiness in the brother hood he had joined. He always had.

But at the same time he knew even if he could he wouldn't go back. She was right he loved living in number eleven. It was really home to him. And he adored the little un.

"Mummy, what's happening today?" she asked as she walked in to the room braking up there conversation.

"Well I have to go to work and you are going to go over to Steve for a bit," she said to her daughter.

She was glad to say since the accident the relationship of her son and his father had improved greatly. They were talking again.

As she left for the factory after giving both Jim and Katie a kiss, she shut the door turned and bumped straight into Michael.

"I'm sorry." she said to him.

"Its ok." he told her with a smiled. He had quite a nice smile she thought.

"So how is he today." he said to her wanting to know what he was walking in to. A few times now he had seen Jim when he was in one of his tempers and he wanted to be ready for it if he was walking in to one of them,

"On a high I think. We have arranged to go out for a meal tonight." she said to him hopefully. It was going to be good. She was excited.

"I'm glad." he said to her. It was probably what Jim needed a nice night out with her. Boast his confidence again.

"Well come on I'll let you in." she said to him, as she put the key in to the door and opened it so he didn't have to knock. "Jim its Michael." she said to him.

"Ok love." he said to her.

"Have a good day!" she said before shutting the door after the physio therapist has walked in run off to work.

"He guys." he said as he walked in.

He was particularly early that day and he saw Katie had not e en got dressed yet and was still in her pajamas.

"Hello Michael. Yer right?" asked Jim.

"Yeah I'm' ok. How are you feeling this morning?" he asked.

"Same as I have for days." he said to him.

That was useless. Even if he was getting better slowly, he was feeling as if his life was over. Even if his wife was back and he and Katie were getting on, he still felt if he couldn't walk and be a dad and play with his girl, and hold his wife, then he wasn't worthy of them and … he was so desperate to walk and to be normal like every one else again.

Michael gave him a sympathetic nod.

Slowly he had watched as the Irish man had slowly gone through the self pity stage and come out to show a slightly stronger man who wanted to fight for his legs.

He wasn't ready to let it bet him yet.

Though whether or not the poor man was fighting a hopeless battle Michael didn't know. No one knew that yet.

So far, since he had been in Jim's life he had seen him in many different frames of mind but he considered him to be a lucky man. He had a loving wife and daughter, as well as a caring son round him.

He had a lot to fight for.

"Well why don't we get going?" he asked and he nodded as he saw his daughter run in to the room.

"Hello!" She said to him.

When he had first met Katie she had been a shy little thing but now she had come out of herself.

"Hey Katie, are you going to help me with yer old man today?"

"Yah." she said as she giggled.

"Not the right answer wee lass. Yer met to say yer not old dad." said Jim laughing. "The cheek of her, hey Mike?"

Things would get better.


	17. Betrayed

It was a week later Garry and Judy had been unable to baby sit the night that Liz and Jim had been planning to go out and it was two weeks later when they eventually had.

When Michael got to number eleven he found Jim in a bad mood and Liz in the kitchen. She had a face like thunder.

"So the meal didn't go well then?" said Michael to Liz.

"It was going well for a bit, but you know how wound up he can get when he gets one of his cobs on." she said.

"He can be a difficult man." he agreed.

"Another man just looked at me, spoke to me, ask me out. It wasn't as if I had said yes. I told him I was a happily married women." she said to him.

"And are you?" he asked.

"I thought I was. These last few weeks being home with the two of them has been every thing I thought I was missing. All I have ever wanted if for the three of us to be happy together as a family. For a bit yes I was very happy. I don't know maybe the novelty is wearing off. Its sounds awful doesn't it?" she asked.

"I don't think so. You took on a very hard job when you walked back in to your old life. You have had to care for him twenty four hours a day, for the last month! And a child? I think your coping brilliantly." he said, knowing a lot of other people couldn't have done it.

"Maybe I am. I don't know any more." she said to him.

What a difference a day made and the way Jim behaved.

She missed the times when they were young and he had faith in what she had said to him on their wedding day. But was it any wonder he didn't, she thought to herself at times. She had hardly been a loyal wife to him had she?

But she missed held by him. Just a by a man would be good right now. Any man…

-

Katie was over all glad to return to school when the time came to go back. It had been a quiet summer which she had spent mostly at number 11 and she would be glad to return to her friends.

At least she'd get out of the house more.

Katie was going in to her third year of education and her parents found it hard to believe, next new year she was seven.

She was growing too fast for there liking.

A few days after she had return to school though she returned to find a bomb had been dropped on her for a while, happy family life.

It was some sort of new information about the accident, and some thing about it involving her brother. She didn't get it really, no one bothered to explain it to her properly but she knew her brother was not speaking to her dad.

Again.

More fun in the family, she thought to herself sarcastically.

"Mum why is it every time things are going well some thing goes bad?" asked Katie.

"I don't know sweetheart." admitted Liz. She just didn't know and the fact her six year old had to ask that question broke her heart.

-

"We have to start being careful about all this Jim, she is at a age when she is going to start putting things together. She isn't a little girl really any more." said liz.

"She is."

"No Jim. She is old enough to pick up on things when they go wrong. She maturing too quickly. I want her to be young." she said to her.

"Oh and I suppose I want her to be putting on short skirts and wearing make up already."

"Darling I never said that. I just want to keep her out the war zone we get ourselves in to some times"

-

Michael was in the Rovers. Having had trying session with Jim he thought the pint he had brought himself was well deserved.

He had just sat down when he saw Liz come in.

She smiled at him, got herself a drink and then followed the path he had taken to his table.

"Is this seat taken?" she said to him.

"It is now," he grinned back.

"Thanks. I just kind of needed to get out of the house and judgeing by the look on your face, you know the feelings." she said to him as he sighed.

"Yeah well today has not been a good day for Jim." he told her.

"Yeah. I know. Perhaps I should go back. If he has had a rough one then he might need me," she said.

"I think that the best thing to do would to leave him. He seemed to need a bit of space when I was there."

"Maybe your right," she agreed. "You know I used to always knows how to handle him, but after two years apart I find myself helpless at times." she said to him.

"You have never had to care for him like this before. Give yourself some slack Liz. He isn't the only one going through this. Its you too." he told her.

"And our Katie,. I worry about her. She knows a lot more than ever of us give her credit for."

"Well she seems a good kid."

"She is, though gods knows how she has turned out so well. She has hardly had the ideal up bringing. Me and Jim. Well we haven't always been the best mum and dad." she sighed. "You got kids?" she asked.

"No. not yet at least. I want them, but I haven't found the right women yet."

"Your lucky, I some times wonder what I could of done if I hadn't have had the twins so early. Maybe even had a real life. I don't regret it, but I do wonder. What if I had never met Jim. Maybe he'd still have his legs." she sighed, and she released tears had started in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to be such a stupid cow." she said to him.

"Why, Liz come on you are not stupid."

"Aren't I? Then why did leave him to begin with. Why did I go back? Why don't I know what I want," she said to him.

"I think you have a lot on your mind, a lot of people would be upset and confused faced with what you have to face." he pondered. "You are one of the strongest people I have met. You work, you look after a husband and a daughter, and you look amazing. Your smiling, and you are wonderful. Just cause you cant see it right now doesn't mean others cant." he said to her.

She suddenly found herself looking right in to his eyes.

"I have to go." she said to him and run out the pub.

But something in his heart he couldn't just let her go, he knew it was wrong but he couldn't .

"Liz stop!" he said to her.

Wiping away the tears she was crying herself, she turned to him.

She missed Jim. She missed the what he had been with her when she had been young.

And the way that Michael held her was like that. Just as Jim had.

In a moment of utter up set and tears she leant in as he offered her his lips,.

And for single glorious second it all went away.

His lips were young, an d soft and so full of tender love. She wasn't a wife, she wasn't a mother, she had now worries.

And then he pulled away.

Realizing what she had done she looked horrified.

What was she doing? She wasn't going to let this happen again she wouldn't tear her family apart.

Liz had been up all night thinking about that kiss. She just… she was so weak, and stupid to boot with it. She should never have kissed him back. She and Jim were getting on. She was putting her family back together at last! They were happy.

"Mum have you seen my reading book?" asked Katie as she came in to the room.

"On the side love." she said to her distractedly.

"You ok darling?" said Jim to her. She had been so off right now, only since she had got up, though it was a bit yesterday when she had got back from the pub.

"Yeah." she said as she watched the daughter they had had together get her book and put it in her bag.

"If this was about what I said a few nights ago when we were out on the meal then I am so sorry, I - you know me Elizabeth. I get insecure so I do." he told her.

She nodded. If he had said this to her on any other day she could have fought back and defended her self and told him he had been out of order, but after what she had done last night she had no right. She had kissed another man…again. And she knew they hadn't actually said to one another that they were back together. It hadn't needed to be said.

"I know you do. Especially right now. Ignore me; I am just a bit tired." she said to him.

Giving Katherine a soft look, Jim sent the hint to his daughter to go up stairs for a second. It was clear Liz had to talk about something even though she was so quiet. He waited till she was out the room, and then Jim turned to Liz.

"I'm stressing you out aren't I?" he asked, angry he hadn't seen it before, "Between me and our lass yer don't get a wee minute to yourself. I promise as soon as I am better I will start helping more. It isn't going to be like before Liz. I am going to be the man you deserve."

Every word he had just said to her cut her like a bland on her heart. He was so innocent of the fact she had already committed adultery. With his physio therapist! A man that he trusted as a friend.

And worse was she wasn't sure if she was going to be able to resist temptation if it happened again.

"It isn't you darling I swear. It isn't you!" she said as she begun to cry.

What if he found out? He'd be furious.

Wheeling himself round to her, lovingly and gently Jim took his ex wife in his arms. He begun comforting he softly as she had seen him do so with there children n so many times.

"Oh god I am so sorry. You don't need this." she said as she pulled back.

But he had to say he disagreed in that moment when she had let him be strong for her, he had felt good. Like they were rebonding. She trusted him.

"You don't have to be. How many times have seen you cry? You never used to hide it from me." he mused.

"We never used to have two years separating us." she said.

"Well we can put that all behind us," he added.

"Can we? Tell me you trust me with all your heart." she said to him.

He looked straight in to her eyes as he did it. And what she had done seemed even worse.

"I have to get Katie to school." she said as she got up and went to find her daughter. She was such a fool.

Why had she let last night happen?

-

Michael went in to the café for lunch.

That day the kiss he had shared with his patients ex wife had never been far from his mind as Jim had told him how upset she had got that day.

Damn. She regretted it then.

Ordering a sandwich he had been so thoughtful that it took a minute before he even realized Liz was there and the minute she saw him she made for the door.

"No Liz don't," he said to her.

He had to talk to her, she owed him that. Well no she didn't but…

"Just leave me alone." she said but he didn't let the arm he had grabbed go.

"Do you even know what we did." she said so quietly only he could hear her over the lunch time rush.

"Yes. We shared a kiss." he told her,.

"And that digested me." she admitted to him "I have a husband and a daughter to care for."

"No you have a daughter. He has not been your husband for a long time," he reminder her.

"Well for the way we have been living for the last few weeks he may well as be." she said to him. "He needs me and so does she. Ann till now we have been happy together."

"And what about me? What if I said to you I needed you." he told her. In the time in which he had known her Michael had indeed come to love her he felt. Even if it was not returned.

"You don't need me." she said to him.

"W ell that is where you're wrong isn't it?"

"No I am not wrong."

"Tell me you didn't enjoy that kiss." he challenged her. She said nothing but turned and left.

-

The more she thought on it Liz realized as wrong as it was she had found comfort in that one moment.

It hadn't just been the way his lips had been so gentle against her. It had been the way he had held her. If he was not married and had no children then he had had many women any way she was sure. He was a master of his art.

Letting her eyes fall to the floor of the living room, she sighed. Her heart was heavy alright. She just had it forget it and move on if she wanted her family to work, and that she did.

"Katie, you ready for your bath yet sweet?" he asked her daughter.

It was seven. She had to start thinking about getting her ready for bed.

"No."  
"Well your having it any way, come stinky!" said her mum.

Looking to Jim for help, she quickly figured out she was going to get none.

"Go with you mother."

"But dad." said Katie going over to him, trying to get a hug and sweet talk him in to letting her stay down. The longer she put off the bath, the longer bed was put off.

"I am not hugging you when you're all smelly." he teased her.

"But dad."

"Bath, now wee lass."

Realizing there was no way out of it, Katie went upstairs with Liz and did as she was told.

"Mum?" she said to her.

"Yeah." asked Liz,.

"Me, you and daddy are going to be ok now aren't we?" she asked.

"Course we are Katherine. Course we are." she said.

But she had never felt as if they weren't so strongly. And it was so unfair, because she wanted it to work out for the three of them. She just wasn't sure it was ever going too.

She wanted it be like in the early days when it had just been her and the boys in the army. Most of the time when they had been there, she had been so loyal. And she had been young and naive so she hadn't had so many worries.

Jim had been so much happier there too. He had never got insecure. She would never go back to that way of living. She had hated the long periods of time when he had been away. It had upset her. But they had just been so happy there at times. And now some times she forgot what happiness was.


	18. Caught In The Act

A week later.

Liz had succumbed to the temptation Michael had offered her again. She had always known she was a rotten wife but even for her this went beyond what even she thought she was capable of. She was building a life up with Jim, but before it was even secure she was wrecking it.

But when she was with him she was just in a whole other world than the one she led when she was at number eleven which was clattered with responsibilities to a man she didn't know how she felt about. She didn't know if it was enough. Not any more.

But Michael he was different. She knew how she felt for him. She felt a strong passion and a need to be in his arms. And when she was there she was in heaven.

Having gone back to his for the after noon it wasn't long till she had to get out of bed.

"I have to go get Katherine." she said to him and he nodded understanding. But he felt a envy for the girl. He knew he was never going to come first in her life.

"When am I going to get to see you again?" he asked gently, wishing she didn't have to go.

"Soon. Well when you get to ours in the morning to see Jim." she said.

"You can't enjoy this." he sighed.

"Enjoy what, us. I enjoy that a lot." She teased.

"No Liz. The whole Jekyll and Hyde thing. At times a devoted and mother and wife and others a lover." he said to here.

"It is how it has to be." she said to him.

"But I think that is where you are wrong. You don't have to go back to that if you don't want to." he told her.

"What and leave my daughter?" she asked in horror.

"No bring her with you." he told her. "The three of us could be a family."

"Katie would never agree to that she loves her father too much and I could never ask that of he! Bedsides I couldn't do it to him either," She told him. She was a bit shocked he had even suggested it. It seemed so cruel and harsh. No, she'd never allow that.

"But we can give her a good safe home." he told her trying to bring her round.

"Thank you Michael but she already has one of them and one she will not be brought away from!" she wouldn't let her be.

"Then is it always going to be like this. It isn't fair on any of us. I love you. I hate seeing you go back to him and then when I get there in the mornings it is like you're a happily married couple and I know your not." he said to her.

"I know you find it hard." she responded. "But I don't see an away out." She wasn't even sure she wanted one.

"What if I said to you I had one because I do. I have been offered a job in Milton Kynes. Liz I want you to come with me." he professed.

She had never been so shocked.

"What?" she said to him.

"Come on it'd be a new start for the two of us, just think about it." He begged her and she nodded faintly.

All the way home she was thinking on what he ha said to her. A new start… it'd be so weird to move away form the street. She had called it home for the past nine years and yet the thought that he might go with out her if she did not go with him hurt. She didn't know when or where but since they had been sleeping together she felt a if she had fallen deep in love with him. She didn't want to lose him. But at the same time she didn't want to hurt or to lose Jim and Katie. They had been through so much already and had come out the other side.

She knew if she was going to do the right thing then she would stay with them. But who was that right by? Them? If it was all just a lie and she was doing it to appease her conscience then maybe it wasn't… for her she didn't think it was the right thing.

And she cared so much for Michael.

She wanted to go with him in her heart. A life of care free responsibility. She wanted that once more.

She knew for a fact if she was going to far away then her daughter would never go with her. It was just never going to happen.

Was she really willing to give her up? No…

She couldn't do it to her. She adored Katie. She'd never leave her. She had fought so hard to be with her at times.

Getting in to the house she sent her daughter up to get ready for dinner and she went in to the living room to see Jim smiling at her,.

"How was your day?" he asked totally unaware of what she had done.

"Not so bad." she said to him feeling guilty. "What about you?"

"Yeah good me and Michael went for a pint and I went to Garry's for bit after. Only two months still he and Judy have there babies now." he reminded her.

"I remember how that feels. I was so nervous when it got to that bit with the twins. So anxious." she said to him.

"Aye." he said in agreement, yawning.

"You sound get a bit of sleep before dinner." she said to him.

"Na, its ok. I said to Katie this morning I'd help her out with some project she is doing at school. She is doing well considering every thing." he said to her and she nodded.

Ever since she had returned for her third year at school she had really seemed to put her head down and was working hard. She was reaping the rewards for it too.

It pained Liz to see hoe her daughter had to struggle over her work. Every thing that was physical, or makings things, Katie hands were rarely sturdy enjoying to get it right and if it was mental work like reading or math then she was often over come by fatigue before she got it done and yet she poured ever effort she could in to it .

"Jim?" she said..

"Yes."

"What do you think of the three of us being back like this?" she said to him.

"What do you mean what do I think of it. I love it. We should never have been split the three of us to begin with. We're happy, aren't we?" he asked.

"Yeah. Of course we are." She nodded to him smiling.

"Liz… I - you know my feelings have never changed. I am as in love with you as the day I was when I met you." He told her. She knew it was true.

That was it thought Liz. She couldn't leave now.

She would tell Michael tomorrow. She wasn't leaving. She couldn't. She didn't want too…

-

How did he always do this to her? She thought to herself in distress.

Just when she thought she knew what she wanted he came in to the room.

Michael looked at Liz. She didn't look happy as she stood with Jim and Katherine he couldn't leave her hear. But of course they were unable to talk with the little ears in the room.

He had decided to go back latter that night when he knew some of the lads on the street had Jim out drinking with them.

"I can not come with you." she said to him.

It felt as if his entire reason for living had just been taken from underneath his feet.

"Of course you can. Liz you can." he said to her but she shook her head.

"My place is here with my child and my Jim." she said to him.

"I can understand your need to be with her." he said gently. "Honestly I can. But him. No I can not understand that!" he said honestly.

"That is because you haven't lived the past twenty years of my life." she said to him.

"History, that's is all it is. Liz it is in the past." he said.

"No. that is where you are so wrong. Yes it is in the past. But I think me and Jim are going to be a huge part of my future too. Katie is six. She needs the two of us. Her mum and her dad. We are going to be a family again."

"Then you can just turn your back on the past few weeks?" he asked her furiously. They were in love. Her staying was a bad idea. She'd regret it he was sure.

She shrugged as a tear fell from her eyes. It wasn't that she didn't love him because as she stood there she knew she did but there was no way they were going to be able to be together.

"Why don't you think about it a bit more?" he asked her calmly.

"There is no point. Mike, you are clutching at straws. There is no way I can come with you. We have to end it, you and I. There is no way there can ever be an us." she told him.

"I think there is though." he protested as he moved closer to her.

Caressing her cheek she pressed his own soft lips to hers which.

"Don't. Please don't." she said but she knew it was too late. He had seduced her and they both knew it.

It wasn't long till they had made there way through to the down stairs bedroom and were on the bed making love once more.

-

Every thing was set for Jim. He had roses, and he had brought Liz a new ring, this was it. He was going to get her back for good.

Katie who he had just picked up from Deirdre's found this all rather exciting. Her daddy was going to ask her mother to be his wife again and then they were going to get back to the way she had been when she had been very tiny.

Katie had been four when her mother had left her father. When she tried to picture herself living with her mother, her father and her two big brothers all living together she found it harder and harder.

Going nix to the house Liz was the only thing on Jim's mind. God he had missed there being a them when they had been apart. He hadn't realized how much till now. Not till he had got her back.

Going in to the living room he saw that she was not in there which he had to admit he found a bit of a disappointment. He had had it all planned out in his head and when he had been thinking about it he had always thought she would be in there because that was where she was normally.

Suddenly though he heard a noise from his room.

Wheeling himself over there he was feeling nervous.

This was it.

-

Liz was alarmed when she heard the door of the down stairs bed room where she had been with Michael was throne open. There she was in her lover's arms and her ex husband was looking at the two people he trusted. They had betrayed him.

Liz didn't even know what to do when she looked up to see both Jim and Katie at the door of the bed room as she lay there in another's arms. He was hurt and she saw that. Beyond what words …. It was then she noticed the roses. She knew he had got them for her. He would have had to go in to town for them and no doubt it had been a hard journey for him. Oh god… she thought to herself.

How ever it wasn't long before the only thing she was able to nice was the look of horror on her babies face. Luckily they had been under the covers so Katie couldn't see a lot. But she had seen enough.

Jim finally came to his senses again after a silence that lasted forever. His hands covered his daughter's eyes. He didn't want her to see this. She shouldn't have…

"Katie, go to your room." it was a command from her father that she knew she was not to disobey from the tone of his voice. She had to go.

So he had been right all along he thought to himself one the little one was gone. Liz was a whore.

Katie had swiftly run to her room. And as soon as she got there she through herself on to her bed and she heard her father's voice. He was yelling. He had rather understandably lost control. Katherine as she had got older though had learnt more of his temper. And ever since the accident she had begun to understand it was some thing to be feared. He had got himself in to terrible rages and he had not always settled her from them.

When at last all the yelling and screaming was through with, she heard the door slam an d then her fathers weeping commence and it disturbed her greatly. Looking out of the window she saw her mother crying also, and Michael was holding her tightly.

Katie felt angry, anger at her mother. She had said the three of them were going to be ok. She had lied to her. Here they were. The family devastated again. She watched as her mother turned her head and looked up at her and waved. She had split them up again. Katie turned. She had to get to her dad. She had a feeling he was going to need her.

Going back down the stairs careful, she found her father in tears. Katie went up to her father sat in his lap and buried her head in his shoulder before realizing she was crying too.

"It isn't fair dad!" she said to him.

And he nodded. That was just what he had been thinking. Liz had got there hopes up and then she had dashed them.

"It is just you and me again now kid." he told her and she agreed. If there was one person she knew she could trust, it was him. All her mothers actions done that night was secure Katherine's faith in her dads love more.


	19. And Then There Were Three

Liz felt sick when she awoke. Every thing came back to her and she felt she could cry again. She hadn't stopped the night before. She had been such a fool. But in her defensive to herself she had been ending it. She had be preparing herself with life with her daughter and husband for ever.

That was what she had wanted. But she was ever going to get that now. She knew Jim and she knew what he was thinking,. He was most likely thinking that she was bad mum and for the first time she had to agree.

She had exposed her daughter she shouldn't have to have been. What she had seen was so unfair on her last night.

Katie's innocent eyes were going to begun fading.

-

Jim had decided when he got up to take actions against Michael. He couldn't just get away with what he had done ripping his family what felt limb from limb. Some physio therapist….some friend!

What he had real worries about though now what was remaining of his family -mainly keeping it together.

When he had heard what had gone on his son who was near to him had come straight round and made his feelings clear. Even though Steve loved his mum he thought what she had done was so wrong and now he wanted to start clean with his dad again so the two of them would focus on his kid sister. If Liz left, Jim would need help with her.

She wasn't even seven yet. Some one had to be there for her and both of them knew it was done to them.

"I can take here to school." said Steve.

"I am going to have to start taking her again sooner or later." he said to him.

"Later then old man. I mean come on you legs still aren't as they could be,." he said.

"But they are getting stronger again." said Jim.

"Yes but you are not there totally there yet. Dad don't be proud. I am your son and she is my sister." said Steve. "You are all ways on at me to be more involved in the family so please let me try and get involved with her and you again." he said to him. Secretly, though he'd never say the words to his dad he hated it when they weren't talking. They were father and son; they made better friends than enemies. Their problem that both of them were too stubborn.

Jim nodded. "Thank you very much son."

"So are you going to let me help?" he asked.

"I don't think I have a lot of choice do I?" he asked.

Steve shook his head.

"Right then. Katie come on you are going to be late." said Jim as he watched her get her bag ready.

"I am coming." she said to him.

"Good." he muttered as she hut her bag and put on her coat.

"Have a good day or the best you can." she said to him as she went over to him, gave him a kiss on the cheek. Smiling weakly he put an arm round her and nodded.

"Yeah you too wee lass." he said and she nodded and her brother took her by the hand.

"Once I have dropped her of I can come back for a cuppa if you like." he suggested.

"Yeah. Yeah son that'd be good."

"Ok. I'll be about twenty minutes."

In the time in which his son was dropping his daughter off at school Jim took some time ro do some much needed reflection

All the time he was asking himself one question. What had he done so wrong? He had treated Elizabeth with respect ever since she had been back in the house. He had held her when she had been crying and the two of them had forgotten the past or at least that had been what it had felt like. Maybe he had got it wrong. Maybe he had read all the supposed signs that he thought she had been given out wrong.

That was the only explanation he had been able to find for what had gone on in his head and heart.

He wished he had given taking her back a bit more thought. If he had been thinking straight he would never had given her another chance, he should have known that, or that was what he told him self knowing it was all lies. He was and always would be madly in love with her.

It wasn't long till his youngest son returned and for the first time in months they talked properly.

They spoke of Fiona and of Liz. It had been long over due. Jim said he was sorry. He should never have struck Liz or slept with Fiona. Steve in turn finally forgave his old man. It was time to forget all that and focus on trying to muster some sort of future together, just the three of them.

"I think it is time we put it all behind us, so I do son. I have been a stubborn old so and so and I hate to say it but I if am going to continue looking after Katie as is should then I am going to need a hand."

"Then I am going to give it to you." he said. "I know I have never been a decent son or brother at least not this past few weeks and I want to put it behind us."

"That us what I want to son."

"Good then I think we are settled." he said to him.

"I guess Katie is going to be chuffed. She has missed the family being together."

"It is hardly going to be the whole family."

"No but three out of five has to be better than two." he said.

"Yeah. Are you going to be staying in the flat or are you coming home?"

"I think I should stay where I am for now."

"Yeah may be your right. I think we are going to get on better if we are not living out one another's pockets."

"My thoughts exactly."

"But you will have a fish and chip supper with me and Katie today."

"Of course I will!" Jim smiled. It was good to have his son back on side. He felt a little less down hearted.

Maybe things would be ok after all.

That was when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it."

When Steve opened the door he was horrified by who he saw.

"I can't believe you and I can not believe what you did." he said to the figure at the door. "You've got a nerve coming over here."

"Please let me in. I just have to talk to your father,"

"Let her in Steven." said Jim hearing who it was..

Liz on hearing this went in to the house against her son's wishes,

She couldn't met Jim's eyes when she got in to the house. She was just so ashamed of what she had done.

"You have tot listen to me." she begun.

"I have to nothing. Why? Why did you do it to me?" he asked her. He wished at that moment his son was not there. He didn't want the lad to see this but neither was he going to push him out. They had only just got there relationship back on the right footing. He was going to risk nothing where he was concerned right now, "Did I do some thing? Or did I not? Elizabeth I am confused because last time I looked we were getting our life together back."

He paused waited for her reply and when she did not he went on.

"She cried for you all night. Katie. You know her I think bright little girl, brown eyes - our six year old daughter!" he said angrily. "Tell me were you thinking of her future when you let him in to your knickers?"

"Jim please."

"No, no of course you weren't. You are too selfish to be a mother. I may have cocked up a few times since we had her, and I regret it with all my heart, and she knows I love her, and she trusts me." he said to her. "Can you say the same thing. No, of course you can't. She couldn't trust you as far as she could through you. Now get out and do not come back in to me, or any of my children's lives." Liz turned and run out the house in tears. His words had hit home and she felt as if they were true.

There was only one deceit thing she could do for them now.

Elizabeth had decided to go to Milton Keynes with Michael. Jim had made it quite clear he would never trust her again and the kids couldn't be colder. If she went it was going to be best for all of them. They needed space to breathe. And she had a chance to give it to them. If there was one ting she could do to prove there love for them this was sit.

Michael over the last few week proved his love for her. She would be loved if she went, and the kids would be safe with Jim. She could trust them with their father. Even if he had been a bad husband at times he had always been a good dad, or for the most part. They meant more to him than any thing in the world.

"If I stay here I think I am just going tot hurt the three of them more. They need a break." said Liz to Deirdre. "Will you watch over her for me? Keep Katie safe?" she asked.

"Of course I will." she said to her.

"Rhanks." she replied.

"Well I am her god mother." she said to her. It was her job to be there for her when Liz was not.

"Yeah I think making her god mum was the only thing I have done right since I have been here, except that I did have her. We said when she born that she was our little miracle. She brought me and him so close together for a bit." Liz remembered mournfully. This was the first time they were going to be apart in over twenty years. She was going to miss him very much. Miss the tender moments. Miss the laughs, even miss the rows.

"I know. I remember as well as you do I think. You two were the happiness couple on the street." she said to her.

"I wish I was back there. I wish I had never gone to bed with Michael. I wish we were together still. He is the love of my life." she said with tears in her eyes. Maybe in another life then Michael could be what she wanted but he wasn't, Jim and the kids were.

"I know he is love, I know he is."

-

Ever since Steve and her dad had made it up Katie was happier to. They got on and they chatted and even thought there was no Andy or Liz, it was like the three of them were back on top or getting there at least.

It was Friday when her mother came over for the last time. Just as she had told them she was leaving to go to her new life. She hadn't even asked Jim to let Katie come, she knew she wouldn't. She also felt she had done enough damage already. Why add to it?

"I'll ring all the time. You won't go a week w0ith out hearing from me I promise you." she said to them.

"Ok mum." Steve said.

"I am going to miss all three of you. A lot."

"I think I am going to miss you mum." said Katie. Even though they had been so angry with her lately she didn't want her to go away. Not completely.

"I knew, but I am going to be speaking to you. I am just on the end of the phone. That's a promise."

"Good." she said as they embraced. Liz had never held her so tight. She didn't want to leave her, but she didn't see another way.

Turning tot Jim last of all Liz had tears in her eyes.

"We were good together weren't we?" she asked,

"We were." he agreed. "We were the best." He didn't have any anger left for her now. Only sorrow, for all he could do now was dream of what might have been between them once again.

Kneeling down by him she embraced her ex lover. Her tear stained face said all that needed to be said.

She remembered standing in that room six years back thinking she would never want or need another. And you know what; she thought to herself, I still don't…

"What did time to us Jim?" he asked so only he could her.

"I don't know darling. I just don know."

-

The first week was unbearable.

The three remaining members of the family let out there emotions in different ways.

Steve just carried on. He didn't seem effective. Then again why should he be. He had been living with his mum for quite some time and while he would miss her (some times) he wasn't that affected.

Jim didn't sleep. He didn't cry and he didn't drink. He just sat there thinking on every thing he had been through with that women and when he had got it so wrong.

Katie cried a little and was quiet, but over time she grew back in to herself.

Day by day though it seemed to get easier for the three of them. They got in to routines and they were given chores so the house work was divided. Mainly Steve had to go it. For now there was limited amounts the other two could do.

Jim how ever when that first week was through with came back with a fighting spirit. He was determined on the fact that he should walk again for his daughters sake as much as he was for his own.

It started off as slowly as it had ended when he had learnt of the affair but with every session of physic he attended he felt life seep back in to hi m.

And then finally the day he had been waiting for six months came and he took four steps before he fell over.

He was walking once more. It took strain and he needed a walking stick but the look of joy in his kids eyes made it worth while.

"Does this mean you are going to be ok in the end?"

"Looks that way son." said Jim to Steve

"Good."

"I am going to be so thrilled just to walk your sister ter school," he said.

"We could be a few weeks away from that." he said.

"Yeah but it is weeks instead of months." said Jim.

"I guess so." he said. "Any way there is some thing else I have to think about."

"And that is…"

"Some how trying to get your sister some birthday and Christmas presents." he said.

"Well I can chip in." he offered.

"I don know. I want to try and do it on my own but it is so important to make this a good Christmas for her. She has had such a bad year, we all have, I want to show her that we are getting back to where we were." hew said.

"And we are, you are on your feet, Fiona's leaving and the three of us are doing well." he said to him.

That was true enough.

Normal life was resuming at last.


	20. Normality

Chapter 20

Against all of the odds, the three McDonalds left on the street did manage to enjoy Christmas. It was an experience, to say the least, the three of them trying to cook the turkey and make a dinner with all the trimmings. By the end of it the three of them ended up in the pub.

Natalie who was now the land lady of the pub had not been keen on it but she and Jim had been a close platonic friendship ever since she had arrived, so allowed them and Katie to stay.

"Just this once, as its Christmas."

During the time when between Christmas and New Year Katie went and stayed with her mother for two days. It was fun but not as Christmas.

A week after they had Katie's seventh birthday at last. Hopeful the year was going to be a lot better than her sixth. David and Sarah Platt, as well as Rosie and Sophie Webster all came to her party.

As well as those four the Mallets brought there new born twins William and Rebecca.

"You know I think this year will be a good one for her." said Judy to Garry.

"I hope so. Lets be honest it can't get worse than her mother walking out on her and her dad."

"That's true."

Deirdre came to the party to. Since Liz had gone she had been lonely. She hadn't been very social. No after every thing with Jon, and – she had had a hard year. It seemed every one had. 1998 had been very harsh on the entire street it seemed.

At the end of the day when every one had gone Katie got a phone call.

"Hey mum!"

"Hello sweetheart. Happy birthday beautiful!" Liz said to her. She was missing her so much it felt like she was aching.

"You ok?"

"I am fine angel. Did you have a good day?" she asked her.

"Yeah dad let me have a party and every thing."

"Good. "

"Mum when are you going to come see me?" she asked.

"Very soon. Maybe in a few weekends." she said.

"Good. I miss you a lot."

"I miss you too, and I love you very much."

-

"I know, I know Katie, it is not fun going back to school, but you have too.""

"Dad, come on its cold I don't want to go out there. Can't I just have one more day off?" protested Katherine.

"No, it is only a four day week."

"But I prefer staying home with you."

"I know you do. But you have to go to school to get all clever."

Jim sighed.

Over the holidays his condition seemed to have cleared up. After seven months of being laid up he was getting his life back.

It was just as well. Every one seemed to have got there own lives to get on with and this made him relies so did he.

Especially the Judy and Garry with there kids. Help from his friends was there with Katie, but not as much as it had been. He had to be look after his daughter on his own now.

After that first day at school, he went to pick her up and he was slightly shocked to see Mrs Smith waiting for him.

"Mr McDonald can I have a words?" she asked,.

"Of course." He said as he walked in to the class room. His daughter was left in the corridor waiting for him.

"Is every thing ok?" he asked.

"Yes and no. Katherine was very quite today. She was before Christmas to. I hope when she returned from her holidays that perhaps she might be more like the Katie I had taught last year but she seemed _more_ distracted if anything."

"Well we are having a bit of a rough time at home. I am sure you know of my accident, and Elizabeth, Katie's mum, well she has left."

"I know. Katie told me about it. She seems very distressed about the whole thing. I am just worried it is going to hold her back." said Mrs Smith. "She is a really bright little girl. And I have never seen a kid so determined as she is do well. But Katie seems to be so sad right now. She is very with drawn. Even from Mandy."

The girls had been best friends for two years now.

"She has been put through too much, I know." He said. And he hadn't protected her well enough.

"No. I am not saying it is anything to do with you. But I just don't want to let it get so far that her work begins to suffer. That wouldn't be fair on her." She said showing genuine concern for her pupil.

"No. no it isn't. I'll have a wee word with her tonight, so I will. And I am going to do every thing I can to keep her on track."

"Then that's makes two of us. She is a good girl. She just needs a bit more stability, I feel." she told him caringly.

"Well she is going to get it. I promise you."

-

When they got back to the house the first thing Jim did was sit with his daughter and tell her wheat had gone on.

"Am I in trouble dad?" she asked nervously.

"No but I think I am. I've not been a good dad to you. I am sorry for that." He said to her as he gently smiled at her.

"You're the best dad in the world." She protested against what he had said.

"No wee lass. I need to put you first. Which is why we are going to spend a lot more time together." he said to her.,

"With no Fiona?" she asked.

"No. she is gone now, from all our lives. And she will never come back. Just me and you. You're the only person I need to be happy, so you are, I promise you lass. Things are going to be like the old days from now on."

"And Steve too?" she asked.

He nodded.

"And Steve too. Just the three of us," he promised.

Of course Liz wasn't there but they were going to be happy.

The first thing that Jim did was for the first time in a long time get Katie in to a routine. A proper one. Now he had his legs back that was going to be easier. He thought back to when he had been in the army and how much simpler things had been when he had known he had had a task to do by a certain time and he had to make sure he had it done. And so that was the sort of thing he did for his daughter.

Katie was to get up at seven thirty for breakfast and be breakfasted by eight, dressed by quarter past. School begun at nine and then he picked her up at three thirty. Kev and he had worked his hours so he only worked during school hours and Saturday mornings when Deirdre took her for the first part of the day. She had always been there and she hadn't wanted to lose contact with her when Liz had gone. Afternoon after they got back were also structured now. Katherine would have time to play till half past four, and then till five, her father helped her with homework and a little bit too extra studying so she didn't struggle so much in class. Dinner was on the table at six, she had to be in the bath by quarter to seven. She was ready for bed by quarter past and would do what she wanted till eight when he would read her a quick story before bed. He even started going back to church regularly with her. He hadn't done that since she had been a new born.

Their lives had turned around and it was for the better.

Even though life was a lot different and quieter to how it had been Katherine adjusted to it easily. She was good at adjusting.

She had had to be.

She preferred it the way to was too.

In the time they had on Sunday they often saw the four Mallett's.

William and Rebecca became like little siblings for her, and as her aunt and uncle's children grew older week by week she watched them grow. Katherine watched as the little miracles of life grew. Life was a gift. One they all received.

"Are they going to be as big as you are one day?" Katie asked the adults as the six of them sat round the table in the Malletts kitchen.

"Yes. Just like all of us. Like you are. You've grown ever since we've known you." Judy told her with a smile because of the innocence of the question.

They had known her four years now and Judy didn't know where it had gone.

"And you'll be bigger before you stop growing." said Gary.

"No." Jim shook his head. "I've decided. Katie is going to stop growing now. She is going to stay my little lass for ever, aren't you?"

Giggling at her fathers stupid remarks, a smile crept on to her face.

"You can't make me stay small dad." she said to him.

"I can try."

"I might make Becca stay as small as she is now too." Gary agreed.

"And Billy?" asked Judy.

"No he can grow. That way I can take him up the park to play football." He informed his wife with a grin.

"Typical man," his wife muttered. "Isn't he Katie?"

Katie shrugged. "Done." she said as she had her last mouthful of chicken.

"Lass from what I can see there are still vegetables on your plates." said Gary.

"Dad…"

"Listen to your Uncle."

"If I eat half can I go play?"

"Yeah." Nodded Gary teasingly.

Katie some times felt that they were more her parents than any one. They were just as much her god parents as Deirdre was. They spent as much time with them as she did her.

-

Half a year passed with out a lot of disruption for Jim and Katie, even though he was sure Steve was up to some thing. After all when wasn't he? How ever it wasn't getting him in trouble with the law yet and so he let it pass.

Katie got back to where she should be in class. She was a wizz really when she put in the effort. Before she knew it she was out of her third year at school.

She was going to be a junior instead of an infant next year.

Year 3.

"I get to go in the big play ground." she said to her dad.

"Is that a good thing?"

"Yeah the big kids have climbing frames and everything!" she said to him as she sat coloring at the table.

"Wow!" he said to her.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

Going to get it, he smiled as he saw who it was.

"You alright Garry?" he said to him.

"Yeah I just wondering if you have heard the good news yet." he said to him excitedly.

"And what news would that be?" he asked.

"Ash and Maxine are getting wed." he said to him.

"Are they how?" he said smile. "Good on 'em."

"Yeah. Every one is going to go for a drink tonight to say congratulations. But Judy is going to stay home with the kids. She said to come over and ask if Katie wonted to go over to ours so you can come too and have a pint or two." he said to him.

"What do you think Katie? Is that alright with you." he asked.

"yeah." she smiled. "Can I help Auntie Judy with the twins?" she asked.

"I am sure you can sweetie." Gary said to her and so at six she was dropped off at number seven, and the men went down to the rovers.

"Are you sure you don't want to go Judy?" asked Jim.

"No I am just going to have a quiet drink to them and watch the kids. Honestly it is where I am happiest." she said to him.

As soon as they were gone she turned to Katie.

"Guess what you." she said smiling." as soon as we get the babies to bed I have got some cake mixture so we can do some cooking. Would you like that?"

"Yeah!" she smiled.

"Right in to the living room. I have got the kids bath ready. You can help me get them ready for bed." and that was exactly was Katie did.

When she was with Judy every thing seemed to be ok. She was like another mum to her.

She helped her bath them as much as she could, she helped dry and then Judy helped her feed them. The twins were seven months and so getting big and wriggly.

It wasn't always easy for the seven year old to hold them any more.

After they had got them to bed they went in to the kitchen. Judy had to say she was looking forward to doing all this stuff with Rebecca however she also enjoyed the company of the young girl. Katie was so sweet.

Judy was so different as a sort of mother figure to Katie to how Liz had been as a real one. It was undeniable that when she had had her in her care that she was always happy. Liz had been a good mum. However Judy did a lot more things with her that a stereotypical mum would just like cooking where as she and Liz had done other things. Not just the normal. But some where along the way Katie has learnt that some times, just normal was nice.

"I miss her auntie Judy." she admitted when Liz came up in conversation.

"I know you do Katie." she said to her sympathetically.

"Do you think she misses me?"

"Well if I was her I know I would." she said to her. But then again if she had been Liz then she was sure she would never have begun the affair to begin with never mind leave her husband and kids. She didn't know hoe she'd get through the day with out them.

Deciding it was time to change the conversation Judy smiled.

"Do you want to lick the spoon?" she asked and Katie nodded smiling. Judy remembered her mum had let her do that when she had been young. It was one of the perks of cooking at that age.

"Right that is going to take an hour in the oven," she commented as she pout the cake in. "Your dad and Gary will be back by then," she said. "What do you want to do till then?"

"Can I do some colouring?"

"You most certainly can young lady." She beamed at her.

-

By the time the other two had got back from the pub though Katie was in a deep sleep on the sofa.

Jim smiled and sat by her as Gary told his wife what had gone on and the scene that had happened in the pub that night.

"Bloody Terry Duckworth. I feel so sorry for Jack and Vera, the way he went off on one."

"Well for once the apple fell very far from the tree, didn't it? It isn't fair." she said.

"No. I bet they were a great mum and dad."

"Definitely." She agreed.

"The way they have taken care of young Tyrone since he has arrived."

"Yeah well, they have done him nothing but good. Make my words Judy. Before he leaves here some thing bad will happen. I don't know what but some thing will."


	21. Extraordinary Bravery

"Come on Katie we have to get to the hospital."

That was the first statement Katie heard from her father as she got out of school.

Summer had been and it had gone and Katie had had a great time but she was glad to be back with her friends.

"Why dad?" she asked.

"Its your aunty Judy. She has been involved in a car crash."

Katie looked at her father with shook. It was made worse buy the fact her father was really worried. He didn't know what to think or how bad it was. All he knew was they had to get to the hospital.

"Is she going to be ok?" she asked.

"I think so but I want us to go up and lead your uncle a supporting had." he had to get there for his friend. If it was the other way Gary would be there for him. All he had got out of him on the phone was that Judy had been trapped inn the car.

All the way to the hospital Katie was worried. What if she was so ill after the crash that she died? What if she didn't walk again like they had said her father might not? It hadn't come to that with him…but…

What if…what if… what if…

All the way the two of them was in silence, in there own private worry. As soon as they got to the hospital they run in to A and E but was shocked to find there worry seemed to have been in vain.

"Darling just go and let them look at you." they heard Gary say to his wife.

"There is no need I am fine I am just waiting for Vera," she said and sighed. Turning to see Katie she sighed again. The kiddy hadn't needed this.

"What did you call these two up for? Ah sweet heart," she said to her niece. It was only to clear she had been worried for her. She hadn't needed to be. Judy was sure she was fine.

"Are you ok?" asked Katie.,

"I am fine my darling. Just a bit shaken up." she said as she hugged her.

"I was worried."

"Well there was no need to be, your aunty Judy is just fine. I promise." she said to Katie before turning to her husband. "Garry please just take me home." he said to him and defeated they nodded.

"I don't want to but ok," he said and she nodded.

Once they had returned home Katie sat with her father in the sofa.

"So you think she really is ok dad?" she asked.

"Well I don't see why not lass wee. She seemed ok, so she did." he said as he shrugged off her question. "Have you got any home work".

"Yes." she said to him honestly.

"Right go and get it then," he said to her.

"But it isn't in for tomorrow and I haven't had my play time yet." she protested. "Can't I leave it? Just for tonight… please dad!" she said to him with big eyes.

"Go on then… just tonight young lady."

"You rock dad."

Going up stairs she went in to a deep state of thought of what she had felt when she had though her aunt was really ill.

She had felt so lost. It was then she realized how much she cared for her aunty Judy. She was a second mum to her.

-

A week passed and Katie asked about her aunt every day.

Mostly she was ok but she had huge bruises on her leg and she was a bit out of breath.

Gary who had been asked by Ashley to be his best man, when the day of the wedding had rolled round had to think about staying home to take care of her. He didn't like to leave her when she was so unwell.

Especially when Katie got ill on the day of the wedding. It looked like Judy was determined to take care of all three kids whilst Jim and he went to the wedding. And generally what Judy wanted she got. His wife was a very determined women, thought Gary to himself.

"Go on." she said to the two of them. "We are going to be fine aren't we sweetie?" she said to her tired niece.

Jim looked at her. Her eyes were puffy and glazed and her nose was red. Maybe he should stay back with her.

"Go on dad." she said to him as she shut her eyes and leant in to Judy.

"We can be ill together cant we Katie?" said Judy to her and the little girl nodded as she went in to number nine and laid down on the sofa immediately not even bothering to say hello to the twins.

"We won't be long." promised Garry,..

"Yes you will." she insisted. "you go and be a good best man to Ashley and when you get the two of you must tell me and Katie all that happened, mustn't they?" she called to her.

There was no response.

"Go on, I'll look after her," she said as she gave both men a kiss on the cheek and shut the door.

Going in to the living room she sat down by Katie.

"Well I'll tell you what I hope there not gone long!" she said to her. But it was useless. Katie had gone to sleep already

For a while Judy just sat there and watched her. The twins were having a nap so the house was totally quiet.

It was nice to get time to herself.

Judy how ever was and never had been one to sit still for long

Even though she was honestly feeling god awful she got up and she did the dishes.

After that she did the washing, she took the baby grows and nappies out of the washing machine. By that time though she was feeling really out of breathe.

Maybe she should just go and sit back down with Katie…nah! She'd just hang the nappies out first. It'd only take her five minutes.

The minute she stepped in to the back yard though she heard the twins begin to cry…. But her chest… it was closing up… Becky… Billy…Garry…Katie… she had to get in to the house…

Darkness.

-

Katie awoke to the twins crying.

Getting up in a sleepy dose she looked for Judy and she saw the door to the yard had been left open.

"Aunty, Judy Billy and Becky are crying," she said as she got up and felt a bit dizzy.

Slowly she made her way out to the yard.

"Aunt Judy - JUDY!" said Katie.

There her aunty lay on the ground completely still.

Katie run to her side, and she tried to wake her, but nothing came of it.

Gently she shook her but there was no change. She was so still.

Going in to the house she picked up the phone. She had been taught at school the number if any one was in trouble and she had to help.

999.

"hello." she heard a voice on the other end of the line. "What service do you want, fire brigade, police, or ambulance."

"Ambulance." she said.

Quickly, she was put through to some one who could help her and then she had to answer a lot of questions.

Where she was, who she was with, what was the problem?

It was all so scary!

As soon as she put the phone down when she was told the ambulance were coming to number nine Katie begun to bawl her eyes out not sure what else to do. Going out to the yard she put a blanket over her aunt to keep her warm as she had been told too, before going back inside to try and stop the babies crying.

It was not long after that maybe a couple of minutes though the longest minutes of her life that the ambulance arrived. With some difficulty she opened the door.

Whilst most of two of the ambulance people went to help her aunt one sat with her.

"Can tell me your name darling?" she asked as she sat her down.

"Katie."

"Ok Katie. Who is that's ill outside."

"My aunty." she said through her tears.

"Okay, do you know where your uncle is?" she was asked next.

"He is with my daddy at a neighbor's wedding." she told him.

"Do you know how we can get in contact with him or your daddy because we have to take your aunt to the hospital, is there some one you can take care of you and your cousins!" asked the paramedic.

"My aunty Deirdre." she said. "She lives at number one." she suggested shrugging.

"Right then. I am going to have to go get her. You wait here with the others. You have been very brave Katie. Well done."

Everything was moving so quick that Katie felt she couldn't keep up. Her head was all over the palace. One second she alone. The newt she saw her aunt Judy being taking to the ambulance on a stretcher.

The next her aunt Deirdre had picked her up in her arms and was gently trying to calm her.

For a while though it wasn't working. Katie had got her she in to such a state that she couldn't stop crying and she was fighting her god mother's comfort. She didn't want her!

"I want my dad." she said to her.

"I know and he is coming, he is on his way darling."

Deirdre sat on the sofa and Katie snuggled in close to her as her god mother tried to get her to take deep breathes desperately.

She just was so wound up.

By the time that Jim and Garry got to the her, Katie's eyes were so red that they were burning which didn't help but all of a suddenly just before they had come in she had fallen horribly silent. Just as she had when Andy had first left and just as she had when her dad had found her in the crib all those years ago.

The memory of that day still haunted Jim. Liz had been right. They shouldn't have gone. Just as he knew he shouldn't have gone to the wedding.

There was only one thought on her mind. That Judy might die. And if she did some how it was all her fault because she had fallen asleep.

She could see her father's lips moving and he was talking to her, but it was all mumble to her. She couldn't hear for worry and thought.

Jim was worried for Katie. He was desperate to see some sign she was ok. But there were none.

She was silent and she was so pale.

Garry had already gone again to be with his wife and between Jim and Deirdre they were going to have to mind the twins, who Deirdre realized his main worry was for his own child, quite understandably.

"Come on wee lass its me. Its daddy, talk to me!" he said to her in a whisper.

But she didn't.

"Its ok." he muttered to her as he put his arms about her and picked her up,

Instantly she buried her head in his neck trying desperately to make it all go away. If the two of them were together then maybe things would be ok.

"Ok I'm here." he said to her reassuringly, rubbing his hand round in circles on her back. "Its me, daddy's got yer baby." he promised as he buried a kiss in her hair.

"she was just laying there. I didn't know what to do, dad I couldn't help her." she said finally as she broke down in to his arms.

"Well I think you did pretty well then getting that ambulance here for some one who didn't know what to do."

"I just at her to be ok." she told him.

"I know you do." he whispered to her as he stroked her hair tenderly, kissing her gored head comfortingly.

-

Garry got back to the house five hours later dumb struck by what he had heard and what he had to tell Jim.

If Judy had been on her own then there would have been no hope for her, but due to the fact the ambulance had been called so promptly, she was going to live. In others words the one who had rung the emergency services had saved his wife's life

"I can't tell you how much she means to us now mate."

Jim couldn't believe what he was hearing. This made his daughter some sort of hero he guessed. The ordinary girl who had had to come over so many struggles and still had a long road ahead of her, had saved a life.

"I don't think I have ever been so proud to call myself her father, so I haven't." he said as he watched her sleep totally unaware of the effects of her actions.

"I should think not. If Becky turns out to be half the girl your Katie is then she is going to be fine."

Jim nodded as he took all this in.

"So how is Judy?" he asked concerned.

"She is going to be fine in a few weeks. But she is going to have had to have treatment. I knew she should have got treated when we had been at the hospital. Still, all thanks to your daughter she is going to be fine."

Jim smiled slightly but no more.

He was glad his friend's wife was going to be ok but he was seriously worried about the effect that day had taken on his daughter. She maybe some sort of hero, but she was still a child and what she had seen that day was far too much for a girl of her age and sensitivity.

Katie had come with in seeing an inch of death. She had seen the women she loved like a mother, laying motionless, white as a sheet. He wished she hadn't. He wished he had stayed home with her. How was it going to affect her? She was nothing more than a child. His child…

What if she hadn't woken so soon and she had had to face Judy dead. How would she coped then.

He looked at his daughter as she slept on the sofa and for now he thought she looked rather peaceful but he had an awful feeling that was not going to last.

Going over he sat by her side. She was going to need love and patience more than ever now. He had to make sure he was ready to give it to her.


	22. A Much Needed Visit

Chapter 22

Jim had been right. It was two nights after the day if the wedding.

The effect of seeing Judy on the floor so close to death on his daughter had been huge.

She was scared witless by the image and it was haunting her dreams unsurprisingly.

"Daddy!" it was five in the morning and the second time that night she had awoken from a horrific night mere.

Jim who had been just wanting for the call, really not feeling tired having so much to mill over in his mind was in his daughters room as soon as he could be. He couldn't believe the events of that had taken place. He knew id she died, it'd destroy Gary.

"Its ok," he said as he picked her up and settled her in to his lap. "Its ok." he said again reassuring her.

She was so tense as she say in his arms though. He didn't think she had ever been so up tight. She just couldn't relax.

"Do you want to tell me what happened in your dream?" he asked but she shook her head. Talking about it was the last thing she wanted. She didn't want to even think about it. She just was content to be held. Just to be comforted.

"No." she said simply as she shook her head.

"Ok then. Well that's ok. But you can if you want too." he promised.

"I know, I can, but I don't want too. Dad I - I do want to ask some thing though." she said sleepy still.

"Shoot kiddo."

"can I go and see mum?" she asked. Never since everything that had gone on with Judy she had just wanted to see her mother so much. Liz was the only thing that would make all this bearable. She was so desperate to see her. "I miss her so much dad."

"I know you do." he nodded.

If he was honest as did he. It had been eleven months now. Eleven months since she had been gone. And he still we wished some days that she would just walk back in to his life and come home, say she had made a mistake. He wanted that so much, but it was not going to happen he didn't think.

Neither of them had ever stayed away from each other for so long that he was sure. Maybe she was really over him.

"Can I go dad?" she begged him.

"I'll ring mum later on. When it's a godly hour hey?" he said with a chuckle. "Do you want to try and get some more sleep? Do you think you could sleep again tonight?" he asked gently.

She shook her head quickly she didn't want too. She didn't want to risk another nightmare.

"Well come on then. Let's go have a drink and put a video on hey?" he suggested,

"I think that's a good idea." she said and she got up and went down stairs slowly.

Due to her recent lake of sleep, rest and upset Katie was even more shaky than usual.

She wouldn't be back to school for a while yet he thought, she wouldn't get through the day with out falling asleep on her feet. She wouldn't be able to cope in the class room, and would be for ever making mistakes which would only tire her out and upset her more.

No, he'd send her to Elizabeth for a week to recover. She'd be fine then.

At ten that morning, he decided to ring his ex wife. It was time she knew what had gone on.

"I can't believe she saw it all." was her reaction at first.

"Neither could I so I couldn't. When I got back from the wedding."

"I bet. Well how is she now?"

"Tired and upset. She wants to come and see you.'" he told her.

"Well why don't you come and drop her off for the week tonight. I can get the time of work." she said to him.

"Are you sure Michael wont mind?" he asked.

"Who cares if he does? Our little girl comes before him."

-

Liz spent most of the day after she had got to the call getting ready for her daughter to arrive.

She went in to the spare room and she put fresh sheets on the bed, opening the window to get some fresh air in and went to the shops to get her favorite dinner in. she was going to spoil her rotten.

It gave Liz a good feeling inside to know she had asked to come and see her. That when she was in trouble it was her mother she wanted. After that all she had to do was wait, and time passed slow.

Liz ran to the door as soon as it went.

She opened it with joy to find her daughter there.

"Good I have missed you." she said as she embraced her on sight.

"I missed you too." she said as they hugged glad to be back together. It had been a too long separation for the mother and daughter.

As they pulled apart Liz's eyes landed on Jim.

"How are you?" she asked.

"Good. I'm well. Just delivering our little stinker to you." he teased his daughter.

"Well come in you two. Do you want a tea Jim?" she asked.

"That'd be nice." he said as he looked for Michael.

There were plenty of pictures of him about. Most of them with Liz he saw. Pictures of them at nights out cuddling, or smiling. There was even one of them kissing.

"You two are getting on ok then?" he asked.

"Not so bad," she nodded, her eyes ever straying back to her child. It had been hard on her. Even though it had only been two months since she had came down for summer, she had missed her so much.

He was surprised though. She sounded so indifferent to it.

How ever it was clear there was only one person on here mind at that moment.

"Come on then you, let's get your coat off madam." she said to Katie.

As she took her coat off as she was told Katie couldn't stop smiling at here mother, it was so good to see her again. She did as she was told; removing her jacket and giving it to her mum who put it on the back of one of the kitchen chairs.

"How does some lemonade sound young lady."

"Good!" Katie nodded.

"Yeah. And we have spag bowl for dinner." she told her.

"How long till Uncle Michael back from work."

"Not till late to night darling. You're going to have to wait till the morning to see him I think." Her mum informed her.

"Ok, can I go play?" she asked.

"Of course you can!"

Katie run off in to the living room and Liz smiled at Jim as she went on getting them to cups of tea.

"She's pale." she commented.

"She has had a lot to deal with." he sighed.

"She'll bounce back." she comforted him.

"She shouldn't have too." He said mournfully. She read his face and knew from his eyes what he was thinking.

"Oh Jim, no you can't be blaming yourself for all of this. How were you too know how ill Judy was?"

"I wasn't. But I should never have gone to that wedding. I could see she was in a state."

"So you left her in the care of an adult whom she loves and respect, who said she was fine. None of this is up to you."

"I can't help but think it is. I'm her father. It is my job to protect her." he reminded her.

"And you do your job well." she said to him.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Positive."

Some how it was comforting to him to know that she thought so. When she had left he had tried to forget the twenty odd years that they had spent together, but it wasn't that easy. So many of his happiest days had been spent in her arms. And the thought she still knew just what too say to make hi feel better in himself again was haunting him.

"I think I should go."

"And I think you should drink your tea first!" she disagreed with him

Didn't that just some them up though. The only things that they had ever agreed on really were that then kids had to come first and that they loved each other.

Everything else between them had been a war. But it had been a war worth fighting. A war he had wished he had won.

"So is Michael with a client?" he asked as he let her win….this time.

"Yeah. He has had a few tough cases lately so he has to work late to try and get them motivated." she explained.

"I see." He said wondering if it was his clients or their wife's he was with.

"Yeah well I don't mind It gives me a bit of peace and quiet to be with her on her own for a bit tonight " she smiled. "What time do you put her to bed normally now days?"

"Eight." he told her.

"I'll try to stick to that then if not a bit earlier. Try to keep her routine going." she nodded. "I think is good you have got her in to one. She's needed it for so long and I never gave it to her. I should have."

"We have always done the best with the circumstances we have been given. Half the time it was our fault that we were I them but we never set out to hurt her." he said as he realized it was his turn to comfort her.

"You are going to do fine with her!" he said.

"I hope so. You must be looking forward to the break." she said to him.

"Yeah I guess I am. Gives me a chance to have a bit of a drink. I haven't really had one in while. Not like I used to any way."

"That could be seen as a good thing." she laughed.

"Yeah. I guess it could." he said.

"So how's our little Romeo." She said changing the subject. "Whose Steve seeing at the moment?" she smirked.

"No one though he faces his chance with Nina in the coroner shop now, I don't know. He's going to move back in though I think. The building work isn't going as well as he would have liked and he asked to come back." he told her.

"Well. You two will have fun this week with out a referee."

"We are a lot better than we used to be." he defended his relationship with his younger son.

"I should think so to. You know if you want you can stay and have tea with me and Katie." she told him. It was nice talking to him like this. She wanted him to stay.

"Nah. I have to get back and the longer I leave it the harder it is going to be to go."

"True." She nodded.

Within five minutes he had finished his tea and he went in to thuggish living room.

"Right wee lass I am off." he said as he found his daughter playing quietly as she said she was going to be.

"ok." she said as he hugged him.

Kissing her on the fore head he smiled.

"You be a good girl for mum yeah? And I am going to be back for you in a week's time. You feel better yup?"

"I will do." she nodded as she hugged him close.

"Good. I love you Katherine."

"I love you too dad."

-

"Do you want a story before bed.?"! Liz said. It was seven thirty and Katie had already asked her mum to take her up to bed.. She could barely keep her eyes open.

"N but can you sit with me till I am asleep. I don't want to be on my own." she said to her.

"I think we can do that baby." she said as she lead her up .

Settling her in, Liz sat by her side and wrapped an arm about her.

"Mum, what are we going to do tomorrow?"

"I don't know. We'll have to see how your feeling and what uncle Michael is up to. Maybe if he is working we can go out and doing some shopping, yeah?" she asked.

Katei nodded. She had missed shopping with her mum. That sounded good.

With in minutes she had been soothed in to dreams but it was not going to be so easy for her mum.

She was deep in thought about the girl's father.

What really got to her was what Jim had said about how it had been his job to protect there daughter. It hadn't just been his, it had been hers too and for the pasts year she had not even been there for her full time.

It wasn't as if Liz hadn't kept up contact. She had rang her twice a week and she had seen her at weekends and half terms but it wasn't enough.

If you were a parent to a child and a _real_ parent then you were always there for them just as she had been for the boys and just as Jim was for her.

Maybe it was high time that she went back to Weatherfield. Her daughter was going to be growing in to a young women in a few years. She was going to have to be close to her then. To help her go through every thing a girl growing in to a women did.

Jim… he was such a good father to her.

He always had been. She thought it odd how she had connected so well with the boys when he had found it hard with her and he had been the exact opposite.

Still it wasn't like she and Katie didn't get on. When she was at Michaels, she and her daughter got on like a house on fire. In fact they always did as long as she and Jim weren't arguing.

-

Gary, Jim and Steve sat in number eleven with a drink each.

With Katie away and visiting hours over and Judy in the hospital they had nothing to do but drink. Gary had dropped the kids of with the Duckworths for the night, so he had a free evening to spend with the boys

"Well I have to say son as much as I love your wee sister it isn't half nice to have a night off." said Jim to Steve.

"Mum will take good care of her."

"I know." said Jim with confidence.

It was nice to know she was in safe hands and he was able to relax. But only for a while. He didn't want her gone for too long.


	23. Apart

Chapter 23

"Good morning sleepily head," said Liz to her daughter. It was nine and Katie made her way down to the kitchen.

Michael who had seen his partners daughter before her mother had smiled at her.

"Hey uncle Michael." she said to him, it was the first time they had seen each other since she had got there as she had been fast asleep by the time he had returned home the night before. Crawling on to the chair beside him she smiled.

"How are you? Are you feeling better? Mum said you have been ill poppet." He said as he embraced her.

"Just a little bit poorly. I feel a little bit better today."

But when Liz put her hand to her fore head it was clear she still had a wee bit left of her fever.

"Well I think we still might put going out off till tomorrow. Maybe we can just play games and things together here today, yeah?"

Katie nodded. "Can I have some breakfast" she asked.

"Well at least you have a appetite. How does some orange juice and corn flakes sounds?"

"Good." She said sitting down by the man who had torn her family apart yawning. She had slept sound last night but it was strange to be away from the street. She missed her father and brother already.

"Well I have to get to work." said Michael.

"OK. We're going tot have tea at five thirty, are you going to be back for it?" Liz asked as she got her daughter breakfast.

Michael shook his head. He didn't know why but some how when he looked at Katie all he saw was what his love had done to her and her family. He felt guilty about what he had done even thought it had taken two to tango. He had a true love for Liz but some times he wondered if he had done the right thing. Wondered if it had been worth all the pain the two of them had caused.

Also he found it hard to deal with the fact she had given Jim children and yet now he wanted them with her she wouldn't.

Liz had her reasons though.

She had done with giving birth the moment she had had her daughter. She had done the sleepless nights and the dirty nappies. Maybe she was being selfish, thinking because she had them that was it and she did understand Michael's need to having children, honestly she did. She had had it too when the boys were about seven and she and Jim had started trying for another child. Then nothing had come of it and they had been devastated. In the end they had settled for the fact they were lucky to have the twins and that was and put an end to it. Then they had had Katie.

She had all the kids she wanted. He was just going to have to come to terms with that.

"No I don't think I am." he said to her.

"Then maybe the three of us could do some thing over the weekend."

"Yeah. Sure if that's what you want."

"It is." she said to him and he went to work after giving her and Katie a kiss.

"Mummy what's wrong with uncle Michael." asked Katie.

"Don't worry darling. It's nothing to worry you."

-

Lunch time had come around.

The girls from the factory sat in the snug at the Rovers, laughing, smoking and having a pint as they always did.

They had a reason for it today though. A new worker had started at the factory.

Gwen Davies was a beaten down women who had just got out a violent marriage not that she had told any one that yet.

She had low self esteem so when she had been taken under the wings of the other factory girls so quickly it had been a relief to see she had been accepted in to the group so fast.

They had been joking when Sally saw her husband come in.

"Hey," she said as she went over and kissed him.

"Hey you alright," he asked.

"Yeah come over and the new factory girl." she said to them. They were all trying to make her feel welcome.

And so with his own new recruit, Tyrone, Kevin and Jim they went over, took up three stools and sat with the girls.

"So Jim, you enjoying your week off?" asked Janice.

"Dunno." he said honestly

"You soppy git. You have been apart from her-"

"Rarely. I don't like not knowing what she is doing. And the state I left her in... Well she weren't good!"

"Well I am sure she is going to be ok with her mum."

"Whose this?" asked Gwen.

"The first lady of my life." said Jim.

"So… you going to enjoy yourself while she's gone. You know. Go out on the pull."

The others cracked up.

"Now that's a good idea if ever I heard one."

Even for him who didn't really need a lot of physical affection he had been with out for a very long time. But neither was he the sort of guy for a one night stand… if he was to be with a women he would be with her for love. Not for sex.

Gwen couldn't believe what she was hearing. The first lady off his life. Surely that was wife and they were encouraging him to have an affair.

"When will she be home?" asked Kev.

"Saturday I have to go get her." He smiled, already looking forward to it.

"Plenty of time then."

"Gwen is some thong the matter?" asked Hayley. You looked appealed."

"Well it just when I thought when you took a vow you weren't met to keep it. Is that not the case round here."

Every one including Jim burst in to laughter.

"Believe me, that one happened long ago and if you are looking for the one who had the affair look to our Elizabeth. There talking about my daughter." He said to her with a look that told her the comments she had made were misplaced, and she had had no right to make them at all.

She was mortified.

"I am so sorry."

"Don't worry there is nothing like it when people pre judge you." he said as he drunk his pint.

-

It was just as well Katie had not been well that day Liz thought. Her daughter who was so active would have had to stay inside that day as the rain feel down on them. Seem like autumn was coming to a close, she thought. It was freezing out side. Winter was coming.

"Poppet, are you ok?" Liz asked.

"Yeah. Just miss daddy. Mummy, why did you go away?" she asked her.

Liz sighed. She didn't really understand why her daughter was asking this now.

"Because me and Uncle Michael are in love Katie." She said to her gently.

"But you said to be it was all going to be ok," she remembered as she looked in to her mothers eyes.

"I know I did. And that was very wrong of mummy, because I didn't know what I felt at the time. I wanted us to be ok I guess. But just because I did go doesn't mean I don't love you, or love Steve because I do. I love you both, as well as Andy very much.

"And dad?" she asked.

"In a way." she admitted nodding her head. She'd always have some sort of love for Jim. He had been her teenage sweetheart.

"Do you think you are ever going to come back and live in Weatherfield again?" she asked hopefully. She wished her mother would return.

"Maybe one day. Maybe."

She was sure she was going to return one day in fact. She didn't like living so far away from all those she loved.

-

Jim had been at the garage working when he had heard some one behind him.

"I am so sorry."

"For what? For assuming I am idiot or for getting that bit right." said Jim, jokingly deciding to lay of her and forgive her ash she was new to the area..

Gwen had come to try and make the peace.

"Listen I know what I said was so out of line but believe you me I have my reasons." she tried to justify herself. "I have just gone through a really hard divorce and things weren't great when I was married and… well I got you a bun from Roys to make it up." she said as she offered it to him.

Taking it he smiled gratefully.

"Its lucky for you I am a cheap date." he told her and she looked on edge. "Only kidding." he said as he begun eating. "I bet you want all men to die right?"

"No. Only ones who cheat on there wife's." and beat them, she thought to herself remembering what she had been through. .

"And wife's who cheat on there husbands?"

"I guess so."

"Well I wouldn't kill them all. Just those with out good reason."

"You think there can be a good reason for an affair."

"I don't know. Maybe. " he shrugged. "Want a coffee?" he offered as they seemed to be getting on better.

"I have to get back to work, being the new girl and all. I can't be slacking off yet." she said to him.

"No I guess not. What about a drink later?" he offered.

"Yeah alright." She nodded.

-

"I don't get to do this a lot." Jim admitted to Gwen.

"Becuase of your daughter." she guessed.

"Yeah. I mean my son lives with us, so he does, and he can take her off my hands for a few hours but, I cant remember the last time I – well I…"

"Had a date?"

"Is that what this is?" he asked.

"I think so."

"Well ok yeah, I don't get as lot of time to date either. I mean me and my husband have only just split up so this is the first." she told him.

"Well this is my first since Liz left me too." he nodded.

"Katie's mum?"

"Yeah."

"How old is she, your girl?" she wondered.

"Eight in January." he told her.

"Wow. I bet she's a little character." she smiled.

"Yeah I guess she is." he nodded.

With out her he had to admit he missed her awfully. This was the longest they had been apart since he had been in hospital and he wasn't sure he wasn't entirely comfortable with it. She was safe and he told himself that but it didn't always help. He missed just being able to go and check on her when ever he wanted too. Knowing when to step back part of being a father too he reminded himself.

"So what about you. You got any kids."

"One son, hitting twenty five." she nodded.

"About the same age as the twins."

"Twins?"

"Yeah, Andy is out in Spain teaching English and our Steve is the one still at home."

"Wow. Three kids. I had a hard enough time with one."

"No ones saying it's easy, but it is half worth it so it is." He said with a smile.

-

Katie had roses back in here checks by the morning her father was due to come and get her to take her home.

It was the end of the week with her mum and she was waiting for her dad.

She couldn't wait to see him. She had so much to tell him about what they had been up too. Liz how ever was dreading her going.

She had had a great time being a full time mum again and she didn't want to go back to being with out her daughter and so she had decided when she was gone she was going to talk to Michael about moving back to Manchester. She had never really felt at home here and she wanted to go home.

"Mum."

"Yes baby."

"I know I am excited about dad coming to get me but I am going to miss you when I am home. Can you come see me." she asked.

"Of course I can. I am sure your aunty Deirdre will put up with me for a weekend soon if you want."

"Yeah."

It was then that the door went.

Liz opened it and Katie ran in to her dad arms throwing him off balance nearly.

"I am pleased too see you missed me wee lass." he said to her as he hugged her, god knows he had missed her.

The two embraced tight and grinned.

"Me and mum had such a good time, haven t we mum?" she said to Liz..

"Yeah we have. Why don't I put the kettle on and you can tell dad everything."

"Liz that'd be great but we have to get going." Jim said to her.

She sighed.

"Oh well that's a shame."

"Why don't I get your bags in the car and you can say bye bye to mum yeah?" Jim said to Katie and she nodded.

Liz bent down and hugged her.

She always hated saying good bye. Giving her back.

"Well you be a good girl for daddy and I will come and see your really soon."

"Do you promise?"

"Of course I do."

"You know, I have fun living with dad and we get on well, but I miss you so much mum. Why can't you just come back and live with me and daddy." shre asked.

"You'll understand one day darling. I promise you that. And next time I see you, we are going to go to the cinema again yeah?"

Katie nodded.

"Good girl. I love you."

"I love you too mum."

Liz didn't let the tears fall till her daughter was gone. She hardly ever let any one see her cry let alone her own child. She didn't want to seem weak to her. And besides Katie wanted to go back to Jim. She was ready to go home now and it was the right thing for her to do. When ever she was with her now, it was only for visits, and it was Liz's fault that had to be. She may be a mother but she thought herself a poor one these days.

-

"Right what do we think of a fish and chip sinner.""  
"Sounds good to me."

"Does it. Yeah me too I cant be bothered to cook tonight. And when we are having it you can tell me all the lovely things you did with your mum." Jim said to Katie.

"It was good. I like it when it was just me and mum which was most of the time. I didn't see a lot of my uncle Michael."

"Nah, well he is busy man so he is." he said to her wondering how many other of his clients wife's he was stealing.

"I know. Its good. It gave me and mum loads of time."

"And your mum was fun?"

"Loads. It wasn't like how it was when I just had to go to her for the afternoon living, with her it never is and I knew you were ok too, with me and mum being together like. I think I want to go back and see her again soon." she requested.

"Well I am sure she will be happy to have you so she will, but I am so glad you home. I had no one to tease."

"Dad!"


	24. Growing Up Fast

Chapter 24

Katie walked up the hospital ward. If truth be known she had been dreading this moment. She didn't know why because it was just a visit to her aunt.

But her heart was so heavy.

Ever since she had seen her aunt lying there as if she was dead she had been so scared of the thought of seeing her. She didn't know if things were going to be the same.

What if it happened again? What if…

She walked slowly behind her father with her eyes wide and worried.

"Come on wee lass keep up will you." he said to her over his shoulder.

"I'm trying." she muttered to him.

It was then that she looked at his huge strides. She didn't think she was ever going to be able to match up to them. In her eyes he was a hero. And you never ever matched up to your hero's did you? She didn't think her dad had ever been scared of anything in his life.

He opened the door to her aunt's ward for her to step in to and she did so giving him a nervous smile as she did.

The last time she had been in the hospital had been when she had been visiting him it dawned on her suddenly. She remembered when he had got home she had been so cold with him when he had got home and it had upset her father. So she had to be the same as she had always been with her auntie. Other wise she might get upset too. She didn't want that. Her aunt had been through enough already

Gently, Jim guided his daughter down to the bed where Judy was.

Pulling back the curtain gently, Katherine crept through quietly encouraged by Jim.

It was only when he pulled back the curtain and disturbed them that Gary, who had been looking very tenderly at his wife, turned to see her.

"Here she is, our little hero!" he said as he got up to greet her. "How you feeling angel?" he asked.

"Not bad," she shrugged. "You?"

"Not too bad. Your aunty Judy's feeling better too."

Going up the side of the bed, Judy and Katie looked at each other.

She didn't look like how she had been expecting. She was looking much better than she had been when she had left for her mothers.

Judy took the little girls hand, smiling gratefully at her.

"Do you have any idea what you did and how much it means to your uncle and me, the twins as well? What you did when I got ill? How brave you were…"

Katie nodded. When she had seen her uncle before she had left he had made it quite clear.

She sat in the bed eyes down, silently. It didn't take Judy long to see the tears in them. She had clearly been scared by what had happened. Both of them had been she thought to herself.

And what seven year old wouldn't have been scared, especially one as sensitive as Katie.

"Come here you," she said as she hugged her. She had been scared too, but it was over now, Judy knew that. It was time Katie did too. "I am going to be fine."

"You promise." she muttered as they embrace.

"Of course I do." she said laughing lightly. "I am going to be home in no time as well, So why don't you stop worrying, and tell me all about what you did when you were visiting your mother?" she asked.

Feeling a bit more confident after that Katie smiled at her aunt and begun to tell her every thing, her self-assurance growing with every word and by the end of the visit it was as if she gad never been worried about going in the first place.

"We went swimming, and to the pictures, and we had a pizza too!" she beamed.

It seemed no time at all had passed when Katie was in the car and she was son her way home with her dad.

"You ok now?" he asked.

"Yeah I think so." she nodded before resuming looking out of the window.

"Katie can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot." she smiled.

"Were you worried about going in to see your aunty today." he asked.

She shrugged. Of course she had been but she didn't want to admit that to him, not now. She was getting to be a big girl and she didn't want to run to him all the time any more even at seven. She had to start dealing with it on her own and that was what she had learnt when she had been in the house with Judy. The fact she could cope when she had too.

She wasn't going to be her daddy's little girl for ever. He wasn't always going to be there.

That was why she hadn't told him how she felt before she had gone in to the hospital ward.

But he was giving her that look as if to say, I know what you're thinking.

"I guess I was a bit." she nodded.

Then why didn't you come to me?" he asked.

"Dunno. I think I wanted to deal with it on my own…. So I did." she grinned.

He shook his head at her teasing of him.

"Alright smart alec. You don't have to though."

He shook his head.

She was most certainly growing he thought to himself.

-

Once back home she got her bag ready for school.

After all the time she had had off she was going to have a lot to do to catch up.

"Dad, can you help me this week with my work and stuff?" she asked.

"Don't I always wee lass?"

"Yeah." she nodded.

"Come here you," he said.

She had been sitting at the table, and he had been in the arm chair.

Getting up she went over and he pulled her on to his lap.

"I missed you," he said and she leant in to him, nodding.

"Me too."

She jumped off his lap quicker than she might of before though and it made him feel like he had been kicked in the stomach. For the past seven years she had been his little girl and suddenly she was. Well being different with him. Not as cold as she had been when he had first got back from hospital but she wasn't as warm with him as she normally was either.

Sighing he decided to get on with the tea, leaving her to do her own thing. She had only got home yesterday. She was probably just getting settled in to home life again.

Life with Liz was no doubt very different to how life with him was, he thought to himself.

He wondered to him self how much Liz had kept her in her routine which he himself had been pretty strict on ever since he had got her in to it. Of course it had to be broken but he hoped not too much.

"Sausages, mash hand beans?" he asked and she nodded.

"Sounds good."

With in forty five minutes Katie had sat the table and she and her dad were eating. She was disappointed to find that her brother was not there. She hadn't seen a lot of Steve since she had been home and she missed him.

Thinking of her brother though she felt sadden for the fact she had not seen her other one in so long. When they were together, she always felt so close to Andy. Closer then she ever had to Steve. The fact he had left home still upset her at times. No doubt she was going to leave one day some time though when she was big like him. Maybe she'd go to Spain like he had. In his letters to her he had told her how wonderful the weather was all the time, excepted that it got windy.

Sighing heavily, she cut up a bit of sausage.

"You ok?" her father checked seeing the look of sadness in his child's eye.

"Yes daddy." she smiled.

It was then the door was knock upon.

Steve! Thought Katie to herself.

"I'll get it, you eat yer tea." her dad said to her as he got up to answer it.

As he got to the door though and opened it Jim was shocked to see who it was.

"Gwen." he beamed.

"Is it Steve dad?" he heard his daughter call to him.

"No Katie, just one of daddy's friends, I'll be back in a minute." he said to he as he stepped outside. He had not thought of introducing her to his daughter, not yet. The two of them were barely in as serious relationship and he didn't want to let his daughter met her till he was sure what was going on between them.

"Sorry I forget she was back from hers mum." she said to him.

"Its ok." he smiled.

Getting the hint that she wasn't going to be asked in, she sighed not knowing what to say and feeling rather like a plank.

"I just wanted to know if you felt like going for a drink." she said to him shrugging.

He shook his head. "Well I guess you have figured out I can't. I have to get her to bed so she is already for school in the morning, and things so I'll see you tomorrow." he said to her and she nodded.

"Ok, bye." she said as she leant in and kissed his cheek.

"Bye." he nodded as she went off, no doubt heading for the Rovers.

Going back in to the living room he smiled as he sat back down by Katie.

"Who was that?" she asked him.

"No one important darling. No one f or you to worry your little head over."

But that put worry in to Katie's heart. If it hadn't been some one for her to worry about why would he say that?

And she had heard a women's voice. She had mentioned a drink.

Had her dad met some one when she was away? She didn't like the sound of that.

But he had said it was no one so, for now, she knew she was just going to trust what he was saying.

The rest of the week progressed like any normal in some ways but oddly in others. They kept too the routine but when it got to her home work despite the fact she had asked her father for help Katie tried to do it on her own. It made Jim feel quite shut out from her.

Steve came home early the day she went back to school so that they could spend some time together and they ended up having a tickle fight.

She was so glad he was her brother at times.

Katie was also glad on Wednesday when she found a letter on the door mat addressed to her.

Dear Katie,

How you doing?

The letter had begun and she knew from the small neat scribe it was Andy.

Dad rung and told me about what you did for Judy. That must have taken some guts. I'm' proud of you sis. I wish I could come see you soon and hopoefully am going to make it home for the New Year (well that's the plan).

Keep smiling,

Love you,

Andy.

She had smiled for the rest of the day when she had got that.

Saturday morning rolled round and she went down to number one for her morning with her aunt Deirdre as usual.

She was glad she had her.

She checked as soon as she got there if her mother had rung about coming to stay and she was happy to hear she had and was going to come up in two weekend's time to see her.

"Good." she said as she run through to the living groom.

Deirdre smiled and turned to him.

"Are you ok with hat?" she checked.

"What Elizabeth coming, yeah, yeah that's fine." he said but she was concerted to see Jim looking worried.

"Why don't you come through to the living room and have a cup of tea. You look as if you could do with It." she said to him. And he nodded. He could.

He spoke to her about Gwen. It was strange the two of them were hardly the best of friends but when they needed to talk both of them were surprised how easy they found one another to pour there heart out too.

"You know just cause you're a single parent doesn't mean you can't have a life of your own. I had to work through it with Tracy. In fact you might find it easier as Katie is young. Your Tracy was s teenager, and she took it hard, but Katie's always took to most people in the past." She commented. She was ok with Michael, so why shouldn't she be ok with Gwen.

"I know but if we are not going to get in to some thing I font want them to met and then f or me to explain to her that she is not going to come part of her life. And it'd … well I've not had a girl friends or what ever. She is used to being the only girl in my life. I don't want her to feel -"

"What threatened? Oh come on Jim, you would never let that happen." she said to him knowing how protective of his little ones feelings he was. "If you felt she was feeling pushed out then you would play with her whatever she choose or hug her till she felt better, she knows that. Let's face it, you're wrapped round her little finger and always have been. What I am saying id you can't revolved your world round her. Go on a few dates with her. See how it goes, and then if it is going to work introduce them to one another."

He sighed and nodded.

"Is there some thing else?" she asked as they nursed there tea.

"Yeah. She has been acting so strange with me since she has been back." he told her. Maybe if she had been a bit more the Katie he knew since she had been home then he would feel better about thinking about letting her met Gwen but she hadn't.

"How?"

"She isn't talking to me or letting me help her on her home work. She isn't just coming up to me for a hug." he sighed.

"She is growing up Jim." she told him.

"Maybe, but I don't like It." he said to her.

"I'll talk to her today. See if I can get any thing out of her." she gave him a wink.

"Thank you," he nodded.

After spending half an hour on her own with the girl Deirdre had to say she agreed. Her god daughter was out of sorts. She was quieter than usual not that she had ever been a very loud girl, but it was as if she was trying to think of every thing herself.

Talking her up the park it wasn't long till the two of them were sitting by the duck pond and the two of them were chatting.

"You know your daddy's worried about you?" Deirdre asked.

"He is?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"You tell me. He says you're not really hugging him or talking to him. Is there a reason,"

Slowly she nodded.

"Do you want to tell me what it is," she asked

Katie considered this question for a minute. If she was truthful she didn't know how ti responded.

"Do you think I act like a baby some times?" she asked.

"No. Not at all." she asked as it all fell in to place. "is this why you have been trying to do more things on your own."

"Yeah. He said he was always going to be there for me. And then that day when Judy fell, auntie Deirdre he wasn't. What if some thing like that happens again. What if he isn't there one day and then I can't cope because every other time he has always been there for Me." she asked.

Deirdre sighed. There was going to be a day he guessed when he wasn't going to be there for her. She shouldn't be thinking like that but she could see why she was.

"But Katie when you had too you did cope didn't you. I mean you have always had his help before but when you had too, you save Judy's life. Katei just because we have to be on our own and do things by ourselves at times, doesn't mean we have to be on our own all the time. It isn't right or health love. Should I let you in on secret? Even grown ups needs hugs and I think your dad is missing you hugging him." She said sadly as Katie begun to understand what she was saying.

"He is?"

"Well yeah. Who else gives him cuddles. Steve cant and your mum isn't there." she said to her.

"I miss hugging him too." she nodded.

"I guess I should be giving him hugs then."

"I think that is a very good idea."


	25. Meeting Gwen

Liz dropped Katie home after her weekend at Deirdre's.

The three of them had had a really good time in town. It was rare the theee of them went shopping together now. They had used to do it all the time.

Going back to the house with Deirdre once they had dropped the little one back Liz sighed.

"You know I have missed the three of us doing that so much. I miss her so much," she told her.

"Well I know she loves it as well. The three of us always used to have the best times." she agreed as she opened a bottle of wine for the two of them to have a gossip over.

"Don't I know it? You know I have made a few new friends in Milton Keynes but it just isn't the same, even after a year I can't make it like home. No kids. No Jim…" she sighed feeling exhausted from the emotions she felt in her heart.

"Do - do you still have feelings for him." she asked carefully not wanting to upset her but wanting to know..

"I think I do. I mean when I was at the house dropping her off and when he picked her up the other week - I just felt my heart go." she admitted to her friend. She was probably the only one she could talk too freely to with out fear of it becoming public knowledge.

"To tell the truth I never thought you wanted to go in the first place." she said,

"No. I don't think I have ever loved Michael. Not like I loved Jim. Or living at home. I don't like not having kids to look after or a husband." she said to her best friend. "And I don't mean having any husband, I want mine back. I have never regretted sleeping with some one so much as I did Michael. I want Jim and Katie back. Do you think he would still have Me." she asked knowing he was probably closer to her friend than he was to Liz her self now.

"I don't think so." she shook her head and watched her friend's eyes lose hope. Deirdre didn't want to hurt her friend, but neither would she give her false hope. "The thing is when he was dropping off Katie the other week he came to me and we talked. I think he has met some one." she had to tell her. She couldn't let her get her heart built up just to be hurt, or make a fool out of herself.

"Some one else?" said Liz. "Well who?"

Deirdre debated whether to tell her or not. After all she was her best friend but Gwen seemed so nice. Jim needed to move on. And she didn't think she could go back to seeing her god daughter in the middle of a war zone.

"There is a new machinist at the factory." she told her deciding she had a right to know.

"And she is - nice?" she asked,

"I don't really know. I haven't spoken to her yet but he seems taken by her but he is worried about letting her met Katie!"

"If he is even thinking about letting them met then he is going toy be serious about her," said Liz to her. "Well that's it isn't it. I think I have really blown it this time." she shrugged.

"Darling I am so sorry. I know what you feel for him."

"No you don't. I don't think any one does. Not really."

-

"I have missed it here so much." Judy said as she got in to the house. It was so good to be back and out the hospital.

She was home. She was well and she was safe. She had no intentions of going any where for a very long time.

Going in to the living room she smiled.

The three kids were there with Jim ready to greet her. Gary had come to pick her up on his own, as it was easier than bringing the twins with him.

Going over to the crib she kissed her son and then her daughter in tern. It was so good to be back with hem she thought to herself as she turned to her niece.

"How you feeling?" she asked her,

"Good." she nodded.

"I am so glad," Judy told Katie as they hugged. "Right, is one of you lot going to make a brew or what." she asked the two guys. "Me and this one here." she said motioning to Katherine. "Have a lot to catch up on."

The two girls went in to the living room to talk and Jim told Gary about what was going on.

He had always been a good friend to him and would give good advice. He didn't know what to do.

"If you want my advice I think you should go for it. I mean from what you said you really like this Gwen and you know Katie I don't think I have ever seen her not like any one."

"She didn't like Fiona much."

"Well, you and Steve wouldn't be sharing Gwen." he laughed. "She's a good women." he told him.

"I know. But it is so sudden. I mean I have only just met her."

"Why have you got ants on your pants over it? It is not like you are marrying her. You are just going to start dating or what ever again."

"I haven't dated as you put it though since I was a teenager." he sighed. "What if I mess I up?"

"If you don't give it a try mate then you are ever going to know. What if you keep this idea in your head for ever. One day you are going to get up and find that Katie is grown and she has moved out."

"Go wash yer mouth out with soap and water." he joked.

"Nah seriously mate. She has grown up fast. Last time I looked she was three years old and a bonnie little thing. Now she is a young girl, still bonnie but a lot bigger." he told him.

"I know. And I am not going to have her for ever, I am fully aware of that. But at least for the next ten years I have. But you're right. I mean even when she was just with her mother I was stuck for what to do. When you have a kid round the place there is no time to stop and think you just do it. But with out her…"

"You need a women's love in your life, and I don't just mean hers. Give your self a chance to be loved again mate. God knows you deserve it." he told him.

"Yeah. Maybe."

"No doubt in it. She is a nice women Gwen. And don't you think it would be good to have a permanent women round the place, and not just for you."

"Maybe. Maybe. She does need a woman in her life but she has always got by on your Judy and Deirdre so far. Between them they baby her more than Liz ever did some times. Not that she wasn't a good mother. For most of them time, she was."

"Don't tell me you are still missing her."

"Some days I do, some I don't. Its hard some times. Not all the time any more."

"And maybe this Gwen will make it go to all the time."

"Yeah, but I can't build a future for me and my daughter on 'maybes'. We both need some thing a bit more for sure in our lives."

"But you are never going to get that till you go and get it."

-----------

"Katie can you come here wee lass? Daddy needs to talk to you." Jim called up the stairs.

She came down with her usual bounce in her step.

She had had a good week end by all accounts. She had seen her mum, her aunty was home and she was feeling fine.

Nodding she smiled. "What ever it was, Steve did it." she said to him.

Jim couldn't resist laughing at that comment. There was no doubting that she was the twin's kid sister at times.

"No one has done any thing wrong Katie now come here and sit down." he said pulling out the chair next to his so they could talk.

Doing as she was looked at him interested. It was rare he really had to talk to her seriously.

"Dad was just wondering what you would think if he - started seeing some one.,"

"What do you mean?"

Jim bit his tongue. He didn't even really know. All he knew was he was beginning to want some sort of love life back. That was never going to come before her, but he needed a life out side of number eleven.

"You know how mummy sees Uncle Michael, and Andy saw Anne and Steve saw Fiona."

"What like boyfriend and girlfriend." she asked.

"Yeah. Well daddy doesn't love any one life that yet but he was just wondering what you would think of him -you know."

"Having a girl friend?"

"Yeah. Yeah I guess she would be my girl friend, so she would." he nodded. He hadn't thought of it like that. It sounded as if he were a teenager. But he wasn't. He was a fully grown man.

"Dunno." he shrugged. "It'd be weird."

"I know it would be. I don't even know if it was is want yet. But I just wanted to know you were ok with it. I don't have too if you don't want me too… not yet."

"No dad its cool." she said to him.

"Definitely." he checked. She nodded. "Good girl. Now come here and give your old man a hug." he said and she did as she was told. "You know even if I do get a girl friend I am not saying for sure I will never put her before you, so I wont." he said and she nodded.

"Good."

-

"Rosie what's its like, I mean your dad having a girl friend?"

Katie was down at number thirteen with the Websters. She and the two others girls, one elder, one younger had always been close friends and she was at ease asking them.

"Its ok I guess. Auntie Alison's cool." she nodded.

"But what if your dad got a girl friend who wasn't ok?" she asked.

"Well why would he. Dad loves Alison. I don't think he would ever have another girl friend." she said to her friend.

Katie nodded, understandingly, but nervously. The more she thought on it the more she was unsure she was happy with the idea of another women in the house. What if her dad got a girl friend and then she hurt them the way her mother had. She remembered how it felt to see her father in tears. She hated it and she didn't want to have to see him like it again.

She suddenly didn't know what to think.

"I didn't like my mums last boy friend though. Uncle Greg was scary." said Rosie as she shuddered and Sophie agreed with a nod.

"But what of when my dad gets a girl friend she like your uncle Greg, not your auntie Alison."

Rosie shrugged.

"I don't think I want dad to have a girl friend after all." she said to her two best friends.

"But you said you were happy with it."

"I know. But I don't know if I am any more," she admitted.

"So why don't you just go to your dad and say that?"

"Because he seemed really happy when I said I was ok with It." she told her.

"Then wait to see what she is like before you get upset Katie." said Rosie to her.

"Yeah maybe. Beside her dad had said it might not even happen." Chipped in little Sophie.

Katie hoped this was the case. She remembered when her mother left her and her daddy he had said it was going to be just her and him. She liked it that way and now she was thinking on the matter she didn't want it to change.

-

Gwen knocked on the door of number eleven. She was nervous.

She knew that at her age meeting some ones kids was the same as meeting there parents when you were a teenager and that was what Jim had asked her to do.

So far he seemed like a lovely man.

When he had come over to her at the end of the factory day and he had said he wanted them to go further and actually start seeing each other she had been rather happy.

She was relived to see it was Jim who opened the door. He had a shirt and smart jeans on and he had clearly made an effort.

"You scrub up well." she said to him as they went in to the hall way.

"You don look so bad yours self." he grinned.

"Ready to go?" she asked and he nodded.

"Nearly, come through to the living room." he said and she gave him nervous smile knowing his children were in there.

Going through, she saw a little blonde girl on the sofa laughing, with her elder brother's arm, round her. He was saying some thing to her, and the girl dissolved in to laughter till she saw Gwen when she looked a bit more nervous and worried than any thing.

"Kids this is Gwen," said Jim to the two of them.

"You alright?" asked Steve with normal interest. If his dad got a girl friend he didn't see how it affected him in a big way.

"Yeah, I'm well, Are you?" she replied.

"Yup" he nodded.

"Hello, I'm Katie!" the blonde said to her.

"I know you are. Your daddy has told me lots about you," she said to her.

"Daddy hasn't told me any thing about you," she replied making Gwen laugh.

"That's because me and your dad's don't even know lots about each other yet." she said to her. "But soon hopefully we well ail know each other a lot better..."

Jim smiled. He had to say he hoped that was the vase too.

"Right both of you know the rules so you do." he said to the kids as he smiled at Gwen before turning to his daughter. "Don't give your brother any trouble when you go to bed tonight you." he said as he gave her a kiss and hug. "You are going to be asleep by the time daddy's get in so have a good sleep and I am going to see you in the morning. God bless." he said.

"Good night dad."

"Good night wee lass."

She watched as the two of them went out of the door for there meal, before settling back in to the sofa.

She didn't know what to make of Gwen so far. She hadn't really even seen a lot of her.

One thing was for sure: the jury was still out on Gwen Davies as far as Katherine McDonald was concerned.


	26. Dinner

Chapter 26

Jim had had a brilliant night, he thought as he got up the next day. The meal had gone even better than he had hoped for.

He and Gwen had got on like a house of on fire. They had made each other laugh, and were on the same wave length. It was wonderful.

When they had left the house it felt weird, going out and leaving Katie to be with a women, like to date. But it felt good to be seeing some one again.

Almost like he was librated. He felt more free than he had in years. Maybe he had needed it with out realising it. He really enjoyed adult company.

Deirdre and Garry were both right, he decided. He could be both a romantically involved and a good dad to his kids and that was just what he intended to be. What he had to be, for himself and them. Every one was going to be happy with any luck. Not that he trusted to luck. He had given up on that years ago.

Going in to the kitchen to put the kettle on he was the first one up that Sunday morning.

It was then as he out a tea bag in to a cup that he saw his daughter come in to the room. She had her pajamas on, and was still wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"Hello darling, are you ok?" he said as she came in.

"Yeah, did you have a good time last night?" she asked him.

"Not too bad." he said to her, not wanting to make a big deal of it to her. It was too soon for her to know too much.

"Do you want cup of tea." he asked her.

"Yeah. Are we going to church this morning." she asked him.

"Yes we are, so why don't you go and get ready." He told her. He wasn't going to let it changed how they lived normally. Him having a new partner should be no big deal. But he knew some where in his heart

---

"Katie?" Jim said as he went in to her room. It was later that day. He had been thinking about every thing that was going on in his life, all the great changes and he had decided to ask Gwen over to met Katie, properly. He wanted them to know each other and get on well.

"Yes daddy?" she said to him.

"I have some thing to tell you." he said gently.

"What?"

"Well you know daddy's new friend?" he asked.

"yeah." she said turning to him.

"Well I was thinking about asking her to come over to dinner. Are you okay with hat?"

"Yup."

She kept smiling trying to keep up appearances she was fine with in but inside, dread set in.

-

"And you are she is ok with me coming over?"

"Yeah well she seems to be." said Jim, as she gave her coat to him.

"Good." she smiled.

"Right com through. I have put a pizza on. I hope that's ok…" he said.

"Sounds great!" she nodded.

Going through to the living room she saw Katie again.

"Hello." she said to her. It was like the first time all over again.

"Hey." she said nervously, biting her lip. They were as nervous as each other were.

"Are you ok sweetheart?"

"Yeah are you?" Katie asked trying to keep the conversation going already wishing it was just her and her dad again.

"Yes I am." she said as she watched Jim go through to the kitchen.

"Some thing smells good" she said to him, trying to break the tension.

"That would be pizza!" he told her.

"Yum, do you like what your dad cooking Katie?"

"Yeah its one of my favorites." she said to her.

Gwen smiled as Katie told her some thing about her self, even if it was something rather small. Clearly she was comfortable with his Gwen thought. She was a chatty fun child.

"Mine too. I like pizza with mushrooms on."

Katie's face screwed up in a fashion that told Gwen on no uncertain terms she did not like mushrooms.

"Well maybe we should just stick to cheese and tomato." Gwen smiled at Jim knowingly.

He seemed thrilled with the way that they were getting on.

"Dads favorite is ham and pineapple."

"Is it? Well I am going to have to remember that for when you two come over for me for your tea one day."

"Yeah maybe." said Katie as she walked through in to the kitchen to be nearer her dad. She was not finding it as easy as she was making out.

She remembered still very clearly the chat she had had with the two Webster girls and she knew her father would never do any thing to hurt her, but... there was…something…she couldn't put her finger on it but she was nervous.

Os if this new women made him happy she should accept it.

Her father ruffled her hair as she came up to him and leant in to him, none the wiser about what she was thinking.

"Why are you being clinging?" He said to her gently. "You coming over all shy?" he asked and she said nothing but hid her face in his shirt laughing a little.

"I think that that is a yes." he said as he picked her up and begun tickling her. "I think it is so I do!"

The three of them were in a comfortable silence after that. Katie felt a lot happier closer to her father when all this was going on.

She had a feeling she was going to have to get to know Gwen and that she was going to be in her life quite a bit from now on. And she did not like it much.

The meal went quite well. Or it had been till she had reached for her drink.

Her hands had been quite steady, for her, but despite this she had knocked it as she had gone too pick it up and it went all over Gwen's lap by accident as it had been on the edge of the table and Katie had been sitting in-between the two adults.

"I am so sorry!" she said as she watched the elder women jump popup.

"Katherine," her father scolded her. "Go get some kitchen towel lass."

"No, no it's ok, I'm ok." said Gwen not wanting to embarrass Katie, it was all over the little girls face that it had been a genuine accident.

But still Katie got in a right panic as she did as her father had told her and as she got wound up her hands begun to snake more and more.

"I didn't mean it." she told them as she walked back in to the lounge.

"Aye we know." said Jim to her.

"It doesn't matter sweet heart." Gwen smiled at her.

-

Katie still felt like an idiot though as she got in to bed that night.

Laying back against her pillow she shut her eyes tiredly, and wondered if Gwen had meant it when he had said it was ok. Katie would bet money she hated her now.

"Hey." she heard a voice from the door.

"You ok Steve?" she asked miserably.

"What's wrong." he said as he went in and sat on the edge of the bed. He hadn't seen her looking so down in a while he thought.

"I spilled my drink down Gwen when she was her tonight."

"Oh dear. And was it a 'mistake' or an accident?"

"I didn't do it on purpose." she said to him miserably. They had said it was ok but she still felt as if she had been bad. Tonight was her first big impression on Gwen. Now she thought she was a fool.

"I know you didn't." he smiled. He shouldn't judge her by his standards. "Do you want a cuddle?" he asked.

She nodded and crawled in to his arms.

-

Jim was doing every thing he could to get Gwen involved in his life. He felt as if she had given him a new lease of it.

It was so odd to be getting close to some one again, he wasn't that used to it. The only people he had ever been in this way that he had was Fiona and Liz. And both of them had ended badly. He hoped this time he'd luck had changed.

He was looking forward to a good few months ahead of him.

For once things were going to be ok.

Due to his determination to gets things going the Malletts had tried to help there best friend settle Gwen in to the new life she had been making for herself.

So when Judy got the idea of going to the park for the day with the kids she decided it might be a good for Gwen to go with them.

"Well I don't know, it sounds like a bit of a family thing." Gwen said to him.

"And that is a good thing, and why you should come." Judy said to him. "you know Jim really cares for you." she said to her.

"I know he does. He is a very sweet man, I like the way that he is with his kids. He's a good dad and everybody seems to be his mate. But it is just to - perfect. I mean not perfect but far too soon." she nodded.

"What do you mean too soon?" Judy asked thinking that Jim was not as sweet as she thought he was. She had seen what that man could do with his fists and it wasn't nice. But she wasn't going to say that. Not yet. It was too soon, and Gwen didn't need to know.

"Since my marriage broke up." she admitted. "What I went through to get there it was not nice. He did things to me what no man should do to his wife."

"You mean he hit you?" she asked and remembered that day when Liz had turned up black and blue from her husband. Did she owe it to Gwen to tell her?

"I don't want to talk a bout it. Let's just say that I was living in this hell and I have got out of the box, to find this nice guy who makes me laugh. And he has this ready made lovely little family with a sweet little girl and I think it is too much, too good, some thing is going to go wrong."

"What too much to let your self have a bit of happiness from time to time. Come on Gwen." she said to her. "We are going to the park on Saturday and I know that Jim would love you to come with us."

"I know he would." She said to her. She looked thoughtful but nervous for a moment as she considered it. What harm could it do?

"Ok then. Ok. I'll come."

-

Judy had done the pic nic and as Sunday arrived she, her husband, kids, Jim and Katie went up to the park where Gwen met them.

The two of them had decided to keep it a secret from the others as a bit of a surprise for them and while Judy noticed Jim was thrilled to see her Katie seemed obviously not.

It wasn't that she did not like her. But it felt as if she was coming in to there family with out being asked too.

Judy noticed there was a look in her eye that told any one who saw it Katie was not pleased about her being there. But she blinked, put a smile on her face and it was gone.

"How did you now we were going to bee there?" asked Jim as he gave her a hug.

"A kittle birdy called Judy told me you were going to be here and asked me to come and join you." she smiled.

But Judy felt as if she was regretting it now. She hadn't really spoken to Katie about Gwen yet as she had been recovering. The two had not found a couple of spare minutes to be together lately.

It was not long till things were as they always were when the normal six of them were at the park together. Only this time Judy had a bit more company.

Once they had eaten Jim and Gary started to kick a ball around (being of course the biggest kids of all of them in Judy's opinion) and it was never long till Katie run over to join in the game with them.

As the two women sat on the blanket with the two babies Gwen couldn't help but feel as if she was imposing.

"The six of you are such a great little family unit. I feel rude for being here almost." she laughed.

"Not at all, I asked you to come." she said to her.

"I don't think Katie was very pleased when she saw me." she said and Judy realized she had seen it too.

"She is just protective of her dad." Judy shrugged. "It is a two way thing with them," she explained.

"I don't know maybe she is just embarrassed from when she split the drink." she suggested.

"Your probably right I think. But give the two of them time. It is going to take a bit of time for them both to accept you in to there lives fully but it is going to be a good thing for the two of them., to have a women in life again."

"But I - it is all going so quick."

"I know, but -there is no time like the present."

"Maybe your right. You have to cease the moment."

The two women turned to see the three of them kicking a ball around. Gary and Jim seemed to be gaining up on Katie and she was laughing hysterically at the two of them. They always had such great fun together.

It wasn't long till the three of them had come back over to the other two and they were all joking about together.

Jim hadn't felt so happy since he had lost Elizabeth. He was smiling again, at last.


	27. New Years 1999

Chapter 27

It wasn't long till the New Year had rolled about. There was come thing very special about this one though.

It was new years 1999.

The new year also brought a new century.

It was going to be a celebration like the street had never seen with every one dressing up.

Liz and Michael had traveled to the street for it and Andy had returned to be with his family as qwll.

They were all going to be together to ring in the new century together.

"Dad are we going to see in another century?" asked Katie.

"Well I won't but if you live to 108 then maybe you will." he smiled to her.

"I don't think I am going too." she said to him as she brought the cup she had been drinking out of in to the kitchen.

"You might" he said to her.

"Yeah right." she laughed as she put it down. "I don't think I'd liked too. I'd be very old, like Mrs Sullivan or Mrs Hunt….I never want to be that old. Can I go get my dress on now?!" she asked. She been checking every five minutes or so since twelve that day. She had just simply been so excited.

"Of course yer can, but be careful not to let Mrs Sullivan catching you say that. She'd clip yours ears and she'd be right too." Jim laughed. Rita would never have that, a nipper calling her old. Blanche maybe, but not Rita.

The best thing about this New Years she thought was it was a fancy dress street party. There was a fair on the street which had been shut off to cars for the night and they were all going to get involved, every one who lived on coronation street.

As it was fancy dress Katie had decided she had wanted to go as a Disney princess and when her mum got her a Belle dress from _Beauty and the Beast_ for Christmas it was too only perfect.

Jim nodded, and Katie smiling skipped up the stairs and upon hearing her brothers in their room (though it was of course more Steve than Andy's now) she went in.

"Who are you too going as dumb and dumber by any chance?" she asked.

"Oh Steve, 'ent she funny?" asked Andy. But he had to say he thought she was funny. His little sister had a quick and witty tongue for one so young.

"What ever happened to our cute, sweet baby sister?"

"God knows."

They were two of the people who had seen her development from day one and they both had to say they were quite proud of her, she had been through so much and there she was smiling and joking with them.

Calling her over to him Steve opened his arm and gave here a cuddle.

"There is only four hours until you are eight years old." he told her,.

"Well done," she response.

Andy cracked up at his sister sarcasm but her face turned less sarcastic and kind and sweet quickly as she hugged the younger of the twins tight and kissed his cheek.

"I am glad you're my brother." she said to him.

"I am glad you're my sister too. Now go get ready. We can't have the Belle of the hall late can we?" he asked and she jumped off the bed happily to get ready.

Andy knew he could have expected them to be closer than he was with either of them now but he didn't think Katie was going to be so sarcastic (in a kind way) about Steve, though he found it hilarious and wished almost she knew him well enough to tease him in that fashion these days. But he had picked up on one thing.

"She never teases you in front of mum or dad does she?"

"Nope. She is smart, she knows she is dads blue eyed girl and does every thing she can to make sure it stays that way, but not in a devious way I don't think." he said to her. "I don't think she knows any other way though."

"She's always been his girl. Do you remember that first night when she was born nod when we were all scared, thought she was going to die."

"Shut up cheerful Charlie." said Steve, that really had been the darkest night he had ever had the displeasure to live through. He didn't like to remember it.

-

"Mum!" said Katie as she saw her mother.

"Hello sweet heart," said Liz as she went over and gave here cuddle. They had all just got out on to the street as the celebrations begun.

"Its only four hours till my birthday!" she said to her.

"So it is."

"What's your name dad?" she teased her mother.

The party was one of the best that street had ever seen,., It was certainly one of the biggest.. There were stoles, rides and karaoke.

Katie went about with Andy her mum and Michael for most of night as her father was helping out on one of the stales. She was having a great time. Her mother was distracted though. That was obvious. Her eyes always landed back on the father of her three children.

"Do you think mum and dad still like one another Andy?"

"What do you mean Katie?" he asked.

"I mean like each other like when they did when they were married." she said.

"No I don't think so sweet heart.," he said to here.

Katie wasn't going to give up though. To her it looked like there was some thing there. She never gave up hope. Her mum and dad were meant to be. She knew it even if they did not.

It was not long till she found herself running about the fair with her friends. She was with David Platt who she had known better since she had been going to school, also of course the Webster girls. It was great, she had never had such a fun new year, with all the fair grounds to go on.

"Ok, five minutes to go!" called Les Battersby over the micro phone as midnight approached. This was it. A new century was about to start.

Quickly she found the twins and they were near their father. Katherine knew should shouldn't feel as glad as she did but, Gwen had got ill with a stomach bug, therefore not been able to attend the celebration and was going to be having a quiet new year at home with her son to keep her company. Her mother seem to have also lost Michael and to Katherine's delight as the count down begun, she was just with her immediate family.

Her father picked her upon so she was the same height as the rest of them and the chanting begun.

"10…9…8….7" it was very loud with all the residents of the street saying it together "6…5…4…3…2…1!"

That was it. They were in a new century. The people out of the street went mad, and every one was hugging and kissing each other.

Katie was soon dancing among every one else, with her elder brothers, and it was only now tiredness begun to kick in for her. She had been so hyper before. And she had been right to be. However every thing had to end some time.

She soon sought her parents out of the crowd. Even though it had been a brilliant night she felt she was more than ready for bed.

When she got to Jim, she saw he was talking with Liz. She was unable to hear their conversation for all the cheering and music but she was sure her mother was smiling fondly at her father sand he seamed to be happy too as he looked at her.

The next minute her mothers head turned to the floor, a meekness having come over her. That was very uncharacteristic of her. Her mother was anything but meek where it came to her father. She had never allowed Jim to lord it over her.

It was then that she saw her father raise his hand to her chin tenderly and turn it upwards at his face. They were looking in to each others eyes and a smile appeared on Liz's face as Jim's neared hers.

They were going to kiss! Katie was sure of it!

"Jim!"

Damn! The moment had been broken! Garry headed over to his friend to wish him a new year but Jims' eyes hardly left his ex wife for a moment. He seemed quiet annoyed at his best friend. It was then Katie came out of hiding in the shadows and went over to her mother.

"Mum, I'm tired, can go to bed?" asked Katie.

"Of course you can birthday girl," she said taking her hand.

"Dad can we have the house keys?"

"No need sweet heart, I'm feeling tired too, I'll come with you." he said

"Ok, night Gary." Said Katie.

"Good night poppet." He replied to Katie. "We'll bring your birthday present over in the morning." He said to her and she nodded.

In no time at all she was in her pyjamas her mother having tucked her in to bed.

"Night, night my little un," said Liz kissing her on the fore head.

Where had the past eights years gone?

"Night mum," she said to her, and Liz smiled at her once before, before turning off the light and going back down stairs in to the living room where she found Jim waiting for her.

The atmosphere was tense.

"Did you mean what you said out there?"

"What do you think?" she said to him. Her eyes found themselves full of tears. "Why else would I say it?"

"Then….if your that unhappy with him….don't go back…Elizabeth stay with me."

"How can I? When we're together all we do is hurt one another. Then the kids get hurt!" she wasn't going to let them be hurt again.

"What if it didn't have to be that way this time?" he pleasured.

"How could it not be? It's what we do Jim… we fight and we get angry."

"Yeah but….we love each other…I love you."

"And you know I feel the same way but how on earth are we ever going to be able to love each other with out hurting each other?" Liz said as she begun to choke back her tears. "It is all we have ever done since we were sixteen." She told him.

"Yeah about we support all love each other too." He said to her pleadingly.

"Name one time."

"Think back eight years. Where were we at this exact time?"

- Flash back -

Liz lay in the hospital bed. Her head was aching and her body felt as if it had been broken.

It had been a relatively short birth but an exhausted one for the elder mother.

Her hand reached out for her husbands and he gave it to her quickly. Jim had not yet cried and it felt as if she had been doing so ever since she had felt her waters brake.

"Where is she?" she begged him to tell her.

"Intensive care." He whispered quietly to her not wanting her to get upset.

"Is she going to get better?" she begged him to tell her.

"I don't know yet. The doctors don't even know." He explained to her, kissing the hand he was holding.

"She was so small when she …Jim I don't want to loose her she is our little girl." Her pale face was shattered with grief after what she had just been through. It was all so wrong. She still had another two of three months of pregnancy to go thorough.

"The only thing that can save her is a miracle, and I don't think we are going to get one… do you?" she asked.

"Yes I do."

He had to believe it was going to bee, to keep himself going. He had to think they were all going to go home, that his daughter was going to get through this. He had to be strong for his wife because there was no way she could be, "We're going to take our girl home."

The alternative was unbearable.

- End flashback-

Liz nodded. He was right. They had supported and loved each other in a good way the night there daughter had been born. And there had been other occasions.

"And I was right. She did come home and she is safe upstairs in bed." Jim felt tears burn his eyes. "I know it is mad, but I still love you, and can't forget you. So please, I am begging you don't leave me…not if you don't really want to be with him. This is your home. It's where you belong. It's a new century. Let it be a new start for us."

An: Just one or two chapters left now.


	28. A Happy Family

Chapter 28

When Liz awoke for a moment she had to think about what had gone on last night when she and Jim had got back to number eleven. Then she remembered and she smiled.

She didn't know where poor Michael had spent the night. But it hadn't been with her. She knew that much.

She had been in her old bed with her old husband. The husband she had come back too.

Smiling up at him for a moment she sighed. She was so coming home. Really home. She was coming back to Coronation Street.

"I should go." She said to Jim. They were back together but there was a lot to do before normal life could resume. Like both of them break up with the people they were meant to be with at that moment. "Before the kids get up."

"Yeah. Your right. God forbid they should know there mum and dad are in love.!" He teased as he tried to pull her back on to the bed playfully.

"Shut up you. You know what I mean." She told him laughing but pulling aewy from him. "We both have a lot to do today and I would rather when we told the kids I would already back and ready to really be their mum again. Jim I am so sorry. I was stupid and should never have left you and Katherine." She said.

She hadn't realised what she had had till she had lost it. She was never leaving them again.

Kissing her he shook his head. "It doesn't matter. Nothing does any more. As long as you are going to be back."

"I am. I am back." She promised.

"Good. And you know what? I am never going to let you go again?"

"Is that a promise?" she giggled.

"Yes…" he smirked.

"Maybe I shouldn't admit this but I quite like the new dominant Jim." She said sarcastically to him as she dressed.

"I understand. Really I do. She is the mother of your kids. And we have only just got to know each other." said Gwen. She and Jim had been a bit of fun.

She knew saw they could be nothing more.

"So…is she coming back today?"

"I think that is the plan." He nodded. Jim felt awful. He and Gwen had got on. But with Elizabeth….it was different. More.

"Katie will be pleased to get her mum back." She said to him. "Yeah I think she is going to be over the moon when we tell her."

"So do I. She needs her mother as much as you need your wife. I think you were always going to be a one man women."

"Well I am never going to find out if I could have loved another as I love her now I am?" he asked.

Part of him regretted that. Truly. Liz was all he had ever known though and she was all he wanted to know. Whether it was because she had been his sweet heart, or the mother of his three children, or as stupid as it sounded just his soul mate he did not know. But she was the one he wanted all over again.

"Good luck then. If she is truly your choice, good luck and I hope your family… I hope you're happy. All of you."

"If I hurt you then I am so sorry." he said to her.

"You didn't. You helped me get over some thing you didn't even know happened. I hope we can remain friends all of us and if I do ever see her again, things will be easier between me and Katie. You know I think she likes being the only girl in your life."

"Yeah, maybe she does."

"I don't think she is going to mind her mother being back though."

"No she won't. Not at all." He told her.

"Good bye Jim." She said to him solemnly. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and left her flat.

It had been good while it had lasted.

"What ever it is that I have done wrong-"

"It isn't you. Really it isn't. Its me." She said to him. Michael had not taken the news she was leaving well. She hadn't expected him too really. Not after the last few weeks. Every other word had been about the big plans he had been making for their future. A future she didn't want. She didn't need any thing big. All she wanted was a normal family life.

And in some respects that was all he had wanted too.

He had been going on and on about them having children together. But that was just not what she wanted. She had done the having children bit. She had to raise them now. She didn't want a new baby. She had no desire to have a new family. She rather liked her old one.

"Oh don't give me that!"

"It is! I want to go home now Michael!"

"This is your home now Liz and it has been for years."

"No it hasn't. This place has never been a home to me. It has been where I have lived but nothing more. There has been no twins, Jim or Katie. It isn't number 11 that is my home. ts them and it always has been."

"So you are just going to give up me and you?"

"For the love of my life and my kids. Yeah I think I am."

"I think I was a bit harsh on Michael but he wasn't getting them message. Jim I just wanted to get out of there." She said to him as her last suit case was brought back in to the room they had always shared.

"Yeah well now of it matters now, you are back." He said to her.

"Good," she said as she crossed the room and embraced him. What she had done in the past had not always shown it but she loved him. She had always loved him and nothing was going to tear them apart again. And he felt a fool for thinking he could ever love another as he did her.

Bending down he kissed her.

"Wait till tonight." She said winking at him as she made for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Where do think? To get our daughter some tea. Can't have the birthday girl going hungry."

"No we cant." He said smiling and following her down the stairs.

When she looked back on that day Katie was sure she was going to count it among the best of her life. She had spent it mostly in the company if her two big brothers and she had been thrilled to do so. Especially as it had been both of them. It had been a long time since she had spent her birthday with Andy. Or it felt it.

After they had got back from the pool she had seen her aunty, her uncle and the two twins. Becky and Billy were so big now.

But when it came to the end of the day she was left alone to be with her four favourite people in the world. She sat between her mother and her father on the sofa she felt as if she was the most precious thing in the world. As if she was a princess on high. She had not been so happy in a long time.

Andy was going to go home soon, and Steve was going to do some thing to upset the harmony that had come over there home. But for that night alone thing was perfect.

The gift of life was an incredible thing. It caused you pain, but gave you love. It made you blind, but when the mist cleared, so did every thing else. Life was and is a strange thing. But at the end of it, you only get one shot.

Katherine was going to make sure she used her to the full. If she had learnt one thing from her first eight years on the earth, it was that if one path was blocked, you took another.

As she got in to bed that night, there was only one thought in her mind.

Roll on the next eight years.

The end!


End file.
